UN NUEVO HOGWARTS
by angels46
Summary: UN NUEVO HOGWARTS cuenta la historia de nuestros personajes favoritos y de como surge la amistad y el amor entre personas inesperadas.No soy muy buena en los summariesEsta escrito en español.Es un HG&DM, HP&PP, LB&RW, TN&LL TERMINADO!
1. REENCUENTROS Y ENCUENTROS

_HOLA A TODOS!!Este es el comienzo de una historia donde apararecen los personajes de JK Rowling pero hay ligeras variaciones.Por ejemplo, Sirius no ha muerto, veremos una nueva Hermione y hay varias parejas. Espero que os guste y que dejeis reviews, POR FAVOR, con vuestra opinión._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**UN NUEVO HOGWARTS:**

**REENCUENTROS Y ENCUENTROS: **

Entre el humeante ambiente que se respiraba en el andén de King Cross, se podía observar el reencuentro de tres amigos que se abrazaban tiernamente, ahí estaba un chico moreno, con unos intensos ojos verdes mirando a una chica pelirroja que se ruborizaba ante la mirada del chico.

-Ginny estás muy... - Dijo Harry quedándose mudo antes de terminar la frase

-¿Muy qué?-Cuestinó la pelirroja muy emocionada.

-Muy cam, cambiada-Dijo al fin el chico.

En ese momento se hizo un terible silencio que rompió el hermano de Ginny al preguntar por la amiga que faltaba en ese reencuentro:

-Oye chicos¿dónde está Hermione? No es propio de ella llegar tarde-Dijo Ron con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Lo cierto es que los tres amigos se estaban pregunando lo mismo, mientras la aludida llegaba en ese momento al andén y buscaba entre la gente a sus amigos, todavía no se podía creer todo lo que le había pasado ese verano, ni tampoco que se hubiese quedado dormida, eso no era propio de ella, era el comienzo de su sexto año y ella, Hermione Granger, había estado a punto de perdérselo. Mientras caminaba entre la gente se chocó con una chica rubia, con el pelo largo y mirada perdida...

-¡¡Luna!!¿qué tal todo?¿has visto a Harry, Ron y Ginny?los estoy buscando pero no veo ni rastro de ellos...-Preguntó una emocionada Hermione al encontrarse con alguien conocido.

-¡Herms!No he visto a nadie conocido, eres la primera persona que reconzco, pero si los veo les diré que les buscas. El verano no ha estado mal, ya sabes, con mi padre buscando _naggles..._

En ese mismo momento un chico moreno de unos atrayentes ojos verdes miraba a una chica de cabellos castaños, mirada color miel y una sonrisa que le cautivaba, no podía creer que no su hubiese fijado antes en ella, en sus ojos, en su cuerpo...

-¿Qué miras con tanto interés Theo?-Pregunto con ironía un chico alto, rubio, con una mirada que cautivaba a todo el mundo por ser tan extraña, una intensa mirada gris plomo, ese era el inconfundible Draco Malfoy.

-Hey Draco-Theodore Nott era uno de los pocos que gozaba del privilegio de ser amigo de Draco Malfoy y de llamarle por su nombre-Nada, no miraba nada en particular-

Draco se conformó con la respuesta, pues sabía que Theo era uno de esos chico que no hablaba mucho, que era muy pensativo pero en el que se podía confiar.

Así pues, siendo observada en la lejanía, Hermione contunió su búsqueda sin mucho éxito y cuando se estaba dando por vencida una chica morena, con una mirada de sufuciencia y la mirada de todos los chicos siguiéndola, la agarró por el brazo y se sorprendió por el cambió de Hermione.

-¡¿Granger?!-Preguntó Pansy sorprendida-Parece que te ha sentado bien el verano¿no habrás visto a mis amigos por aquí?-

Una Hermione más que sorprendida por el piropo que acababa de recibir de una Slytherin y más aún por que la estuviera hablando contestó bastante desconfiada:

-¿Que quieres Parkinson?¿Es que el verano te ha sentado mal y por eso me diriges ahora la palabra?Para tu información he tenido la suerte de no cruzarme con tus adorados amigos-Contestó con los ojos a medio abrir esperando encontrar algo en la mirada de la chica que tenía en frente y así comprender este cambio.

-Para tu información Granger mi verano ha sido perfecto y, si te hablo, es porque eres la única persona conocida que he visto hasta el momento. Por cierto, tus amigos acaban de subir al tren, están en el tercer vagón.-Y sin más se dio media vuelta y continuó su búsqueda dejando a una Hermione cada vez más impresionada, Pansy Parkinson ayudándola, hablándola, era increíble.Pensando en la conversación, se dirigió hacia el tercer vagón, subio su baúl, a su gato, y justo en el momento en el que se disponía a subir ella, una voz a su espalda la hizo detenerse:

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Hermione Granger sin sus dos guardaespaldas¿vamos a tener la suerte de no verles este año en Hogwarts?-Sin duda alguna esa voz era la de Draco Malfoy. Al girarse le vio con una sonrisa de lo más provocadora en su cara y los ojos grises con un brillo de suficiencia que tanto le caracterizaban.

-Malfoy¡déjame en paz!.Para tu información, Parkinson te buscaba desesperadamente, deberías ir a su encuentro, y así ahorrarme tu estupidez-Y con esa última palabra se subió en el vagon y cerró la puerta en la cara del chico. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que estaba en paz con la Slytherin. Empezó a buscar por los compartimentos hasta que vio la inconfundible melena pelirroja de Ginny y corrió hasta ella.

-¡¡Ginny, Harry, Ron!!¡Qué alegría, por fin os encuentro-Dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción.

-¡¡Herms!!-gritaron los tres al unisono-Nos tenías preocupados-Añadió Harry-Pensábamos que te habían secuestrado-Continuó Ron-No vuelvas a hacernos esto¿qué te pasó?-Finalizó Ginny.

-Por increíble que parezca, me quedé dormida-Explicó Hermione mientras sentía la mirada de Ginny que decía a gritos "¡¡¡Tenemos que hablar!!!"

En otro compartimento de ese mismo vagón, otro grupo de amigos se encontraban, Pansy se lanzó al cuello de Draco en cuanto lo vio, dio un par de besos a Theodore y se limitó a saludar a Crabbe y Goyle. La señora del carrito se acercaba y Theo vio al fondo del pasillo como Hermione y Ginny se dirigían al baño, asíque se disculpó con sus amigos y se dirigió al baño también.

-Herms, estás muy cambiada, estás guapisima¿qué tal el verano? Me tienes que explicar mejor lo de la carta, así que conociste a un chico, eh...¿qué pasó? Cuéntamelo todo-Pedía una emocionada Ginny-

-Por favor Ginny, esto parece un interrogatorio-Dijo la castaña entre risas-Tu también estás muy guapa, seguro que Harry se ha quedado helado al verte¿no?-Prosiguió con una sonrisa maliciosa-Lo de la carta, creo que estaba muy claro en la carta, no conocí a nadie, simplemente me reencontré con unos viejos amigos del colegio muggle, y si, uno en especial era muy guapo, pero, bueno... no pasó nada Ginny, hemos quedado para estas Navidades, nada más.¿Qué querías que pasara? Hace años que no nos veíamos y sólo coincidimos tres semanas...-Explicó Hermione a su amiga que le miraba con cara de "eso te lo crees tu"

-Hermione Jane Granger¿qué quieres decir con ese bueno?-Dijo Ginny con la voz más autoritaria que pudo.

-Quiero decir, lo que quiero decir, que salimos por la noche y bueno, pues eso, Ginny, mmme besó y eso es todo-Continuó una sonrojada Hermione-Además Ginny, deberíamos salir, hay gente esperando y ya sabes como se pone tu hermano y Harry cuando tardamos al ir al baño...-

Salieron del baño y ahí estaba Theodore Nott, con su mirada fija en el suelo, pensando en si debía saludarla cuando saliesen, pensando cómo reaccionaría, hasta que una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, nos pusimos a hablar y se nos pasó el tiempo-Dijo Hermione sin darse cuenta de a quien se lo decía.

-Nno pasa nada-Dijo Theo sorprendido y algo enrojecido al ver que se derigía a él. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Ginny, ni tampoco para Pansy que observaba la escena algo apartada.

De vuelta a los compartimentos, los amigos conversaban sobre el verano, se reían, comentaban el banquete que estaba a punto de comenzar y que ese año no comerían tanto para poder esayunar al día siguiente... y así llegaron a Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Adelanto: Hermione encontrará consuelo en la persona que menos imagina.Habrá una discursión._

_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO.BESOS._


	2. DE VUELTA A HOGSWARTS

**DE VUELTA A HOGWARTS:**

El Gran Comedor estaba precioso ese año ya que el cielo estaba especialmente estrellado, la comida tenía un colorido increíble y todo el mundo parecía feliz. Los cuatro amigos se separaron de Luna y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Allí se encontraron con viejos amigos, Dean los saludó muy contento y casi se atraganta cuando vio a Hermione, estaba guapísima con la melena rizada suelta y el flequillo apartado por una horquillas, ademas tenía la pel morena y la ropa que llevaba, había dejado de ser ancha para volverse negra, algo ajustada resaltando sus curvas y muy disinta de la que le hacía paracer una niña buena. Sin poder evitarlo se sentó a su lado dejando la conversación con Ron y Harry a un lado. La cena estuvo bien, todo el mundo estaba disfrutando de ella, se veían cientos de caras sonrientes, incluso Theodore Nott sonreía ante ciertos comentarios, pero la sonrisa se le borró bruscamente cuando Pansy se le acercó al oído y le dijo:

-La verdad Theo, no sabía que tenías esos gustos. La chica es mona y este año ha vuelto espectacular pero si no haces algo pronto te saldrá competencia...-Pansy se aparto de la oreja de Theodore y le miró esperando una respuesta.

-¿Ddde que hablas, Pansy?No se a qué te refieres-Contestó un inocente Theo.

-Me refiero a Granger, bueno aunque tu preferirás que diga Hermione¿no? Yo no soy tonta y se lo que he visto, Theo, no creo que la chica esté muy solicitada pero su vuelta ha causado revuelo y pronto va a empezar a estarlo...sólo digo eso-Añadió Pansy y se giró para hablar con Draco.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor Ginny comentaba con Hermione su cambio y como este había afectado en el colegio:

-Mira Herms, tu dirás lo que quieras, pero has vuelto hecha una rompecorazones, sólo hay que ver a Dean o a Nott, tenías que haberle visto la cara cuando salimos del baño...-Insistía Ginny.

-Por favor Ginny, no digas tonterías, soy la misma Hermione de otros años, sólo que con otra ropa, bueno esta ropa siempre la he llevado en vacaciones y ahora he decidido traerla aquí también. Sobre lo de Dean, ja, el chico siempre ha sido muy simpático y Nott ¿no se de que hablas?, además estoy disfrutando de la cena, deja me meterme pajaros en la cabeza-Finalizó la castaña dejando a Ginny con ganas de más pero en ese momento un chico la miraba fijamente, era él, su Harry mirándola, dejo el tema Herms apartodo por el momento y se entregó de lleno a la conversación que Harry le ofrecía, aunque más bien era risas tontas y algún que otro monosílabo. Hermione por su parte, estaba hablando con Dean y un chico de séptimo que era la primera vez que se acercaba a ella, era el popular Danniel Thompson, mientras hablaba con ellos no pudo evitar pensar que Ginny tenía algo de razón...

Por su parte Ronald, al ver este situación decidió tontean un poco con la primera chica que viese, y esa fue Lavander Brown. No sabía muy bien por qué pero le molestaba la nueva Hermione, bueno ella no, los chicos a su lado, que estuviese tan solicitada, que no fuesen solo ellos cuatro, sin nadie más, que no fuese sólo para él, que no fuese solo el quien la veía guapa, eso le molestaba muchísimo...

Los horarios se rapartieron y Harry parecía que había sido abduccido por el suyo.

-¡¡Harry¡HARRY!-Gritaba Hermione.

-Eh, si¿qué pasa?-Contestó un distraido Harry.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?Es sólo un horario, no un codigo oculto¿estás bien?-

-Ya lo se, es que ayer no dormí del todo bien, cene demasiado-Contesto el moreno.

-Mierda-Intervino Ron-Tenemos tres clases en común con los Slytherin: Pociones, Historia de la Magia y Transformaciones, que divertido-Continuó con sarcasmo el pelirrojo.

-Hablando de clases, yo os dejo que tengo Runas Antiguas y vosotros teneis Adivinación, asíque daos prisa o llegareis tarde-Dijo la castaña terminando de un trago su zumo de calabaza y saliendo corriendo del Gran Comedor.

Pasaron los días y las clases perdieron la emoción, pasando a ser rutinarias. Ron, Harry y Ginny qemaban sus tardes entrenando la mayor parte del día y por su parte Hermione, encerrada en la biblioteca. Ese día llevaba unos baqueros negros pitillo, con unas convers rosas, una camiseta de tirantes rosa y encima un jersey negro cuyo escote dejaba ver casi media camiseta y cuyo largo llegaba por debajo del culo. El pelo lo tenía recogido en una coleta. Estaba muy guapa, eso mismo estaba pensando Theodore Nott mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba sentada y la saludaba tímidamente.

-Hola, Hermione-Dijo el chico más para el cuello de su camisa que para la chica. Hermione se sorprendió al ver que alguien la saludaba y más cuando vio quien era.

-Hola, eh...Nott¿verdad?-Contestó algo apurada por no recordar su nombre.

-Si, si, bueno me llamo, Theodore, Theo-Corrigió el chico que recibió una sonrisa de la chica antes de que esta volviese a sus deberes. Al cabo de un rato se puso la capa negra con el escudo de Gryffindor y mencionó que hacía frío.Ante esto Theo decidió que ya que estaba en la biblioteca debería aprovechar el tiempo y se dispuso a hacer sus deberes.

Los encuentros entre ambos se dieron a lo largo de la semana, provocando que al cruzarse por los pasillos o al entrar en clase se saludaran con un tímido "hola Hermione-hola Theo", sorprendiendo a los amigos de ambos.

Una tarde mientras Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, Dean se acercó a su mesa y le pidió ayuda con nos deberes de Pociones, pero sólo era una escusa para estar cerca de la chica.Ron al ver esto se puso tan rojo que era imposible distinguir entre su pelo y su cara. Entró en la biblioteca y pidiendo perdón a Dean agarró a la chica por el brazo y la sacó al hall...

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?¿es qué no te das cuenta de lo que pretende?-Le gritaba Ron a una sorprendida Hermione.

-A mi no me pasa nada Ron, y no se de que hablas¿quíen pretende qué?-Contestó ella subiendo el tono de su voz.

-No te hagas la inocente, Dean, bueno él y medio colegio, deberías derte cuenta que no puedes ir por ahí provocando- ¡¡¿PROVOCANDO?!!-Interrumpió la chica-Yo no provoco a nadie, Ronald- Y sin darle tiempo a contestar salió corriendo hacia el jardín con los ojos llorosos, corrió hasta que no pudo más y sintió como alguien la llamaba, pero no quería ver a nadie. Llegó cerca del lago, se sentó bajo un roble y agarrandose las rodillas dejó salir su llanto. Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba el brazo por la espalda ofreciéndole su hombro. Distinguió unos ojos verdes y se abrazó al chico como si la vida dependiese de ese abrazo, lloró hasta que no pudo más, se sentía bien entre esos brazos, abrazada a él pero pensó que debería darle una explicación y empezó a abrir los ojos. Sólo entonces pudo ver que ese chico no parecía ser Harry, que no olía como Harry, pero olía tan bien que no quería oler otra cosa. Giró un poco la cabeza y el chico dejó de tocarle el pelo, y entoces lo vio, ahí estaba, el escudo de Slytherin. Se saparó del chico instintivamente y sintiendo como le ardía la cara murmuro una escusa, estaba decidida a irse sin mirarle a la cara, cuando el chico le habló:

-Creo que no he entendido bien lo que has dicho, Hermione-Dijo Theo con una voz que transmitía tranquilidad, paz.

-Esto, yo...me he confundido de persona, creí que eras, que eras Harry y bueno lo siento, yo no suelo ser así¿sabes?no suelo ir tirandome a los brazos de los chicos, ni provocandoles, ni nada por el estilo-Esto último iba cargado de dolor y rencor.

-Tranquila, yo nunca he pensado que lo seas. Yo te vi mal y quise ayudarte, nada más. Me alegro que te confundieras de persona porque me has dado la oportunidad de ayudarte- Dijo Theo sacando valor para parecer convincente y así ofrecerle seguridad.

-Gracias Theo, muchas gracias. Creo que ya es hora de regresar,¿no crees?-Dijo Hermione con una medio sonrisa en la cara.

-Tiene toda la razon-Contestó el chico.

Ya en la entrada al castillo, se despidieron con un tierno "adiós" y un tierno beso en la mejilla por parte de Hermione a Theo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Este es el segundo capítulo de UN NUEVO HOGSWARTS, espero que os guste la historia y que dejeis reviews con vuestra opinión.Gracias por leerla.Besos._

_Adelanto del próximo capítulo: Un beso, un acuerdo, celos y...una decisión._


	3. ¿HUYENDO?

**¿HUYENDO?**

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor a la mañana siguiente, Hermione no pudo evitar buscar en la mesa de Slytherin a Theo. Pronto encontró su mirada y no pudo evitar enrojecer. No había hablado con nadie de lo ocurrido y necesitaba hacerlo. Ginny notaba que algo pasaba entre su hermano y la castaña a pesar de que ambos decían que no era cierto. No aguantando más, se dirigió a la castaña:

-Herms¿podemos hablar antes de clase?-Cuestionó Ginny.

-Por supuesto, no tengo clase hasta dentro de dos horas, me vendrá bien hablar-Contestó Hermione.

Así, se levantaron y se fueron a pasear. Cuando consideró que nadie podía oirlas, Hermione se sinceró:

-Ay Ginny, no aguanto más esta situación, ayer discutí con tu hermano¿te puedes creer que me dijo que yo iba provocando?¡YO!, no lo entiendo, no entiendo su actitud y luego encima, me tuvo que pasar a mi...-Dijo una angustiada Hermione.

-¡¿QUE TE DIJO QUÉ?! No le hagas caso, Herms, solo está algo celoso, nada más. ¿Qué más te pasó? No tendrá nada que ver con Malfoy¿verdad?-Dijo Ginny-¿Por qué iba a estar celoso¡Sigo siendo la misma persona! No, no fue Malfoy, por suerte hace mucho que no me molesta...pero, pero si que fue un Slytherin, veras Ginny, yo salí corriendo del castillo y crei que era Harry quien me abrazaba y me tocaba el pelo, asíque lloré y me quede abrazada a él, hasta que me di cuenta de que era...¡THEO!, no se que hacer ahora¿cómo me comporto ahora con él?-Contó aceleradamente la castaña.

-Jajaja-rio Ginny, sin poder evitar lo-Me parece genial, es un chico muy mono, creo que es ideal para ti, y después de eso lo tendrás facilísimo para conseguir algo...-¡¡¡GINNY!!!-Increpó una sonrojada Hermione-Te estoy pidiendo ayuda, y tu me saltas con esto-Tranquilizate, Herms. Sólo digo que disfrutes del momento, que dejes de intentar analizarlo todo y que vivas el momento. Sobre Theo, es un buen chico, no es Malfoy- Y ambas se rieron abiertamente.

Mientras en la sala común de Slytherin, Pansy veía a un Theo más pensativo de lo normal. Draco, que también se ha percatado de ello, le dice a Pansy que deberían hablar con su amigo. Así deciden hablar con él:

-Theo¿podemos hablar?- Preguntó Pansy.

-Por supuesto, decirme-Dijo el moreno. Draco Malfoy, que no destacaba por su tacto al hablar con la gente, preguntó sin más- ¿Quién es ella?-Pansy lo miró duramente y contunuó- No le hagas caso, cielo. Estas raro, ayer volviste en una nube y pensamos que tiene que ver con una chica, pero si es otra cosa, dínoslo-

-Draco tiene razón, si hay una chica, pero, pero no se si...si aceptareis quien es-Sentenció el chico.

-Por tus palabras deduzco que no es de Slytherin-Añadió Draco ante lo que Theo asintió.-Es de Gryffindor-Dijo en un susurro, ante lo que empezó a reirse Draco hasta que Pansy, que ya sabía quien era, le dio un codazo y el chico paró.

-Bueno y ¿quíen es?-Dijo un cansado Draco ante el misterio del chico.-Es, es, Her, Her, Hermione Granger-Dijo al fin el chico.-¡QUÉ!-Chilló el rubio. Después de unos largos minutos en silencio, añadió- Me parece bien, debería molestarme, indignarme, pero extrañamente no es así. Te deseo suerte- Y sin más se levantó y se fue a su cuarto.

Se tumbó en su cama, y empezó a pensar..._¿Por qué no le molestaba lo de Granger?El la odiaba, debía hacerlo, era lo correcto, ella era una sangre sucia, el un sangre pura, pero extrañamente no sentía repulsión, no sentía nada, incluso quería que su amigo lograra algo¿qué le estaba pasando_?...Con estos pensamientos, se quedó dormido.

Pasaron los días y Hermione hacía todo lo posible por no verse con Theo y mucho menos con Ron. Ante esta sutiación Ginny la regañaba pero ella decía que no lo podía evitar. Las clases en las que coincidian Gryffindor y Slytherin eran verdaderas torturas para Hermione y más cuando Snape decidió sentar a Draco Malfoy a su lado y Harry con Blaise Zabinni.

-Vaya Granger, me han dicho que huyes últimamente¿de qué tienes miedo?-Dijo un irónico Draco.

-¡Yo no huyo, Malfoy!¿De qué hablas?-Contestó nerviosamente la castaña.

-Hablo de Theodore Nott, no se le puede abrazar un día y al otro fingir que no existe-Al finalizar sonrió triunfante.

-Yo, yo no finjo na, nada, Malfoy. Yo so, solo estoy- Asustada-Intenrrumpió el rubio. -¡No!, no lo estoy, además quien te crees que eres para darme consejos, déjame-Finalizó la chica.

El final de la clase estaba cerca, Hermione lo deseaba como agua en mayo, por lo menos Malfoy ya estaba callado, pero la miraba de vez en cuando, poniendole más nerviosa, si eso era posible. La clase estaba llegando al final y Draco Malfoy volvió a hablarle:

-Granger, si en algún momento quieres la ayuda de un especialista, dímelo, mi amigo se lo merece-Para finalizar la frase le lanzó un beso que hizo enrojecer a Hermione, tanto por el gesto, como por la frase. Snape dio la clase por finalizada y Theo esperó a que Hermione se quedara sola. Entonces se dirigió a ella, la cogió por la cintura y la beso, dulcemente al principio, esperando que ella reaccionara, incitándola a hacerlo, hasta que ella decidió hacerlo y se tornó en pasional.

Esta escena estaba siendo vista por un sorprendido Ron, que dejó caer a propósito la mochila al suelo, provocando que el beso se interrumpiese. Rojo por lo que acababa de ver y por la ira que se despertaba dentro de él, pegó un puñetazo a una mesa y se fue.

Hermione, sorprendida por lo sucedido salió corriendo del aula dejando a Theo con la palabra en la boca.

Mientras en ese momento, en un aula cercana al Gran Comedor, Ginny se encontraba con una persona que no esperaba, allí estaba Pansy Parkinson.

-Weasley, tenemos que hablar-Dijo sin más la morena

-¿De qué se supone que debemos hablar?-Contentó la pelirroja

-Theodore y Hermione, es la primera vez que él se interesa por alguien y tu amiga parece un poco...tonta en estos temas, asíque he pensado que un poco de ayuda...-Dijo sin más la morena.

-¿Qué tramas?Mi amiga, Hermione no es tonta- Ante esto Pansy subió una ceja-Bueno en temas amorosos es un poco inocente pero...¿Qué propones?

-Mañana, aquí a las 19.30, yo investigaré un poco con Theo, tu hazlo con Grang, Hermione.¿Vale?

-De acuerdo-Accedió Ginny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quiero agradecer a **ana karen malfoy **por su review¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! espero que te siga gustando a historia. Sobre lo que decías de más Draco&Herms, a partir de ahora irá habiendo más, pero ya te aviso que Hermione va a ser muy dura...Espero que sigas dándome tu opinión a cerca de la historia._

_Adelanto: Como habreis visto al terminar el capítulo, Pansy y Ginny han quedado para unir a Theo&Hermione¿lo conseguirán? Bueno puedo decir que Herms tomará una decisión que sorprenderá a todo el mundo, sobre todo a Draco Malfoy. Espero poder subir pronto otro capítulo._

_Besos y POR FAVOR DEJAD REVIEWS._


	4. A LAS 19:30 I

**A LAS 19:30 I:**

Draco Malfoy amenecía en su cama tras no haber dormido mucho durante la noche, una idea seguía revoloteando en su cabeza _¿por qué tenía que haberle dicho nada a Granger? Por lo menos ella no había aceptado, pero que pasaría si lo hacía¿qúe narices le estaba pasando?_ La conclusión a la que llegó era que todo lo hacía para ayudar a su amigo, _si eso era todo, no había nada más, era eso, además estaba Pansy..._Con esos pensamientos se presentó en el Gran Comedor para desayunar.

Mientras en la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron Weasley esperaba ansioso a su amiga, había estado toda la noche sin dormir por su culpa y pensando que decirle, finalmente apareció un a chica castaña con el pelo recogido en una trenza, unos leggings negros, la falda del uniforme, la camisa blanca y la corbata mal ajustada. De calzado llevaba unas convers negras bajas. Ante esa imagen se quedo sin palabras, pero pronto recordó todo y empezó a hablarla:

-Vaya, Hermione, pareces la misma de siempre, yo que creí que estabas poseida o envenenada...-Dijo de forma amarga el pelirrojo ante el asombro de Harry y Ginny.

-Pues tu parece que no has pasado buena noche, será que tenías remordimientos, me pregunto por qué-Contestó la castaña en igual tono. Sus amigos al ver la inminente discursión y la expectació de los presentes los sacaron de la sala y los llevaron a un pasillo para que aclararan las cosas y se las aclararan a ellos, de paso.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa?-Interrogó Ginny- Si, eso-Secundó Harry.-No pasa, nada Harry, por lo menos a mi, yo no he traicionado a nadie-Dijo Ron-¿Y yo si, Ronald?-Contestó Hermione con los ojos en blanco y una mueca de dolor en el rostro. -Si-Contestó Ron-He estado pensando y...-Menudo milagro-Interrumpió la castaña y Ginny y Harry se miraron diciendose con esa mirada" esto no pinta bien". Ron se puso rojo y contunuó diciendo- Eres tan inocente, Hermione¿qué crees que pretende ese Nott? Es el mejor amigo de Malfoy, se estarán riendo de ti, no puede ser otra cosa-

Hermione puso el grito en el cielo, -¡¿CÓMO?! ESTO ES DEMASIADO¿POR QUÉ NO SE PUEDE HABER FIJADO EN MI SIN MÁS?-Cuestionó una dolida Hermione. -¿Qué porque no? Muy sencillo, tu no eres la chica más popular o atractiva de Hogswarts-Ron se calló instintivamente ante lo que acababa de decir, realmente el pensaba que era guapísima, per estaba tan dolido que continuó- El es un Slytherin y te recuerdo como piensan allí, para ellos eres una, una sangr-Hermione no le dejó terminar, con lágrimas en los ojos dijo- No me esperaba esto de ti, Ronald, él jamás me llamó sangre secia y uno de mis mejores amigos ha estado a punto de hacerlo. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra sin antes reflexionar lo que acabas de hacer, para mi no existes, Weasley- La voz se le quebró mientas decía su apellido y no su nombre, se dio media vuelta hacia Harry y Ginny, que tenía la boca abierta ante lo que acababan de ver, y les dijo que no tenía hambre y que estaría en la biblioteca.

Así dejó a los tres Gryffindor, sus pensamientos eran una tormenta_, su amigo dicendo esas cosas¿por qué no iba a poder fijarse alguien en ella¿Por qué tenía que recordarle que la mayoría de personas sólo la veían como la fiel amiga de Harry Potter y como la empollona del siglo¿Por qué lo hacía? Eso no era cierto, no. Ella se encargaría de demostrarselo a Ron y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero cómo hacerlo, cómo pedirle ayuda a Draco Malfoy, al chico más odiosamente popular entre las chicas y que la odiaba profundamente...Bueno el se lo había ofrecido¿no? En la clase de Transformaciones de esa tarde hablaría con él, si eso haría..._En ese momento estaba en la entrada de la biblioteca y Ginny la llamaba entre el tumulto de gente. La pellirroja la alcanzó:

-Por fin, lo siento mucho, Herms. Mi hermano es estúpido, no sabía bien lo que decía-Dijo Ginny disculpándose con ella.Se sentía culpable y no tenía muy claro el porqué.-Esto, yo he pensado que quizás querías hablar, pero si no quieres me voy, yo...-Hermione la miraba todavía con los ojos llorosos-Claro que quiero hablar contigo, Ginny. Tu no eres tu hermano-Sentenció y entraron ambas a la biblioteca. Ginny recordó su acuerdo con Pansy y decidió que tenía que investigar pero por la discursión de hacía unos minutos no sabía si tocar el tema.-Esto Herms¿pasó algo nuevo ayer?-Dijo finalmente.-Si, Ginny. ¿Por qué tuvo que verlo tu hermano? Al finalizar la clase de Pociones se me hizo un poco tarde al recoger pporque Malfoy, bueno da igual.La cuestión es que Theo me besó y tu hermano nos vio.Eso es lo que pasó- Ahora cuadraba todo para Ginny. Necesitaba hablar con Pansy para aclarar algunas cosas, pero estaba decidida a ayudar a su amiga para que su relación con Theo saliera bien. Finalmente dijo: -Eso es genial, Herms, yo creí que sería algo malo. ¿Y qué tal estuvo? Yo siempre he pensado que bajo esa carita de niño bueno se escondía un chico de lo más pasional, más incluso que el gran Draco Malfoy- y se pusó a reirse como una loca, lo que provocó que la castaña la siguiera y se enrojeciera.-La verdad es que estuvo bien, bueno que digo bien genial- En ese momento le sonaron las tripas y Ginny la convenció para ir a desayunar. Ya no quedaba nada de la trsite Hermione, ahora estaba feliz de nuevo.

La mañana transcurrió sin nada interesante, hasta Transformaciones no volvería a coincidir con ningún Slytherin y mientras tanto evitaba estar con Ron. No quería tenerle cerca, eso le recordaba la discursión de la mañana. Llegó la clase de Tansformaciones y Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa por dos motivos: 1- Volvería a ver a Theo desde el beso. 2-Le pediría a Draco que le ayudara. En el transcurso de la clase, Hermione y Theo no paraban de intercambiar miradas y sonrisas, algo que no hacía más que enfurecer a Ron. La clase estaba llegando a su fin y Hermione empezó a pensar en como abordar a Malfoy. McGonagall indicó que la clase estaba terminada y Draco Malfoy salió escopetado, temía hablar con Hermione, pero la chica lo siguió como si la vida le fuera en ello y lo encontró al final de un pasillo, le cogió del brazo y lo empujó hasta una clase, alli cerró la puerta mágicamente.Este hecho soprendió notablemente a Draco, él era quien solía abordar así a las chicas, no las chicas a él y menos alguien como Granger, tan inocente.

Los dos se quedaron mirando, sin saber que decir, hasta que Hermione recuperó el valor para hablarle después de analizar lo que había hecho. Todavía sentía que estaba roja, pero empezó a hablar:

-Esto Mal, Malfoy, yyo esto yo que, quería esto hablar concontigo-Finalizo la chica, sentía que tenía la boca secá y que más que una frase parecía haber dicho un discurso de cientos de palabras. Ante esto Malfoy no podía creer que la chica que le había "secuestrado" ahora pareciera tan buena e inocente, no pudo evitar sonreir.-¿Y de que quieres hablar?-Dijo el chico. -Bueno, tu ayer, me, me ofreciste ayuda¿no?-Dijo la chica. No se lo podía creer, estaba accediendo a su ayuda, qué iba a hace el ahora. -¡MALFOY!-Ese grito le sacó de sus pensamientos.-Esto si, eso hice. Me sorprende que aceptes, a las 19:30 en el aula que está al ir a las mazmorras. Se puntual Granger, yo nunca espero a nadie- Sin más se dirigió a la puerta y se la quedó mirando. Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa.-Granger, la puerta, al menos que quieras que hagamos algo más, en cuyo caso...-Callate Malfoy, no te imagines lo que no es-Abrió la puerta y salió primero dejando a un chico rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa y unos pensamientos que le asustaron..._Granger era guapa, no guapa, era sexy, esa inocencia, ese valor mezclado con ternura le gustaba. ¡Pero que coño estaba pensando era Granger!_

Las 19:30 llegaron rápidamente, Hermione dijo que se iba a la biblioteca y Ginny que había quedado con Luna. Salieron de La sala común, Ginny dijo que se le había olvidado no se qué y dejó a Hermione, cosa que agradeció la castaña porque no sabía como deshacerse de su amiga sin decirle que había quedado con Malfoy. La pelirroja esperó cinco minutos y se dirigió a su cita con Pansy. Abrió la puerta de la sala y ahí estaba la Slytherin.

-Hola Weasley- Ginny la miró y dijo- Prefiero que me llames Ginny, si no te importa- Pansy se tomó un tiempo y asintió. -Es mucho mejor que nos dejemos de apellidos. Bien, he estado investigando, Theo está bastante preocupado porque ayer dio un paso y teme que haya sido en falso, hoy Hermione ha huido como un animalillo asustado- Dijo la morena y se sentó en una mesa. -Si, ya se que la besó y no ha sido un paso en falso, Hermione está empezando a plantearse algo sobre Theodore pero hoy bueno, hoy no ha tenido un buen día-Dijo Ginny.-Bueno he pensado que mañana podemos traerlos aquí por separado y así pueden hablar, o hacer lo que quieran¿no crees?-Dijo pícaramente Pansy.-Eso estaría genial.Yo traigo a Herms y tu a Theo¿a las 19.30?-Preguntó emocionada Ginny. -A las 19.30,por cierto, Theo va en serio, que Hermione no juegue con el porque no se lo merece.- Se bajo con clase de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida del aula, dejando a Ginny sorprendida porque Pansy no parecía tan horrible. Decidíó pedirle consejo.-Esto Pansy-Espero hasta que la chica se dio la vuelta-¿Si?- Verás, a lo mejor tu puedes ayudarme con un, un chico, yo no se que hacer para que el reaccione...-Dijo una sonrojada Ginny-¿Potter? Es un poco parado, creo yo, proponle una cita, a ver que hace-Pansy se sentía extraña al querer ayudar a Ginny, pero quería hacerlo.-Gracias, Pansy- Dijo Ginny, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ginny salió del aula, dispuesta a ir a la sala común, a hablar con Harry y seguir el consejo de Pansy. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio ni cuenta que chocaba con alguien, ese alguien era Blaise Zabinni, que se la quedó mirando, sorprendido por su belleza, por su cuerpo, por su mirada intensa, tanto que la agarró del brazo, dispuesto a hablar con ella, pero Ginny le miró mal, con una ceja arqueada, asíque que la soltó y se fue murmurando un lo siento.

A las 19.30 en una aula cercana a las mazmorras, Draco Malfoy esperaba a Hermione Granger, pensaba que no iba a llegar, que se perdería en un libro, se olvidaría o algo así, pero la puerta se abrió, allí estaba ella. Hermione no estaba nada segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero iba a demostrarle a sus amigos que era una chica como cualquier otra. Draco Malfoy le miró de forma maliciosa y habló primero:

-Bueno Granger, veo que estás realmente interesada...bien lo primero que necesito es un poco de información, para saber desde donde partimos-Dijo sonriendo de medio lado, sus ojos brillaban ante la situación.

-¿A qué te refieres con información?-Preguntó una temerosa Hermione.-Me refiero a que haré algunas preguntas y tu deberás contestar sinceramente-Dijo el rubio.-Bien¿cuántos novios has tenido?-Hermione abrió tantos los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las cuencas.-Yo, esto, ninguno-Contestó al fin.-Lo suponía¿te habrán besado, no?- Hermione asintió, sin mirar a Malfoy, porque sabía que él era un ligón que obviamente había estado con varias chicas.

-Bueno, con Theo no tendrás problema, porque el no es yo-Dijo un orgulloso Draco. -¿Cómo intentarías seducirme?- Preguntó el chico.-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijo la chica.-Se-du-ce-me-Dijo el chico.-Ni lo sueñes Malfoy, yo no pienso hacer eso, yo- Pero Hermione dejó de hablar, Malfoy se acercaba a ella, como un gato que ha visto a una presa, _estaba endemoniadamente guapo, tenía un cuerpazo, era un pivón..._Eso estaba pensando Hermione cuando las manos del chico se pusieron en la cintura de la chica, luego subió una mano por la espalda de la chica sensualmente hasta llegar a la nuca, atrajo a Hermione hacia el y se quedó con sus labios a pocos centimetros de la chica. Ella estaba roja, temblaba, Draco lo notó y dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de besarla la soltó bruscamente y dijo- Bien, piensa en lo que acabo de hacer y que harías para que yo fuese un animalillo en tus brazos. Dentro de dos días aquí a la misma hora- Sin esperar respuesta se fue, dajando a Hermione rendida a sus pies.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo, en mi opinión es muy diviertido, empiezan a salir cientos pensamientos que nuestros protagonistas no se esperan. También quería agracer a _**ana karen malfoy, a Pansy Greengrass y a Ludmy **_por su apoyo. Sobre las dudas que decías en los reviews,_ _PP es Pansy Parkinson y bueno sobre Harry y Ginny decirte que en el próximo capítulo habrá algo decisivo en su relación. _

_Muchos besos, gracias por leer la historia y por favor sigan dejando reviews._


	5. A LAS 19:30 II

**A LAS 19.30 II:**

Ginny llegó a la sala común, buscó a Harry y le pidió que si podían hablar:

-Harry, he pensado que quizás, mañana podíamos quedar, cerca del lago, bajo el roble-Dijo una sonrojada Ginny.

-Bien, eso estaría bien-Dijo el moreno.-¿A las 19.30?Cuestionó la chica. Harry asintió y se fue con Ron. Ginny casi quería gritar, saltar, reir, estaba eufórica.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione no se atrevía a mirar a Draco. Theo la saludó y Hermione que llegaba tarde a clase y estaba cargada con libros de la biblioteca, saludó rápidamente y entro en el aula. Ginny esperó a que terminara la clase de sus amigos, sobre todo para encontrarse con Pansy, Había quedado con Harry y Hermione a la misma hora, pensaba adelantar la "cita" de Theo y Herms. Habló con Pansy y lo adelantaron quince minutos. A las 19:13 Hermione llegaba al aula acordada con Ginny, dos minutos más tarde Theo entraba en el aula y la puerta quedaba cerrada mágicamente. Theo esperaba encontrar a Pansy, pero cuando vio a Hermione creía que iba a ponerse a saltar de alegría.

-Hola, Hermione¿qué tal has estado? Mira creo no te gustó lo que pasó en Pociones, lo siento, yo sólo quería...-Hermione lo interrumpió, recordó lo que Draco le había dicho, Theo no era él, no había presiones.-No, Theo, no te disculpes, soy yo quien debería hacerlo, te he estado evitando, tenía algo de miedo, no suelen acercarse un chico y besarme, eso es todo- Theo sonrió, le parecía encantadora, tan dulce, que no podía evitar querer acercarse a ella y besarla, pero le acababa de decir que se había asustado la última vez y se controló. Hermione volvió a hablar-¿Qué te parece si antes nos conocemos un poco?-A Theo le pareció genial, pues apenas sabía nada de ella, y él quería contarle todo sobre él, asíque preguntó-¿Qué quieres saber de mi?- Hermione quería saberlo todo, pero no sabía por donde empezar, Theo empezó a contarle cosas que nunca había hecho y quería hacer, estuvieron hablando durante dos horas, quedaron para el día siguiente a las 17:00 y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

A las 19:30 Ginny esperaba bajo el roble, miraba el reloj nerviosa, ya habían pasado diez minutos, luego media hora, Ginny estaba muy nerviosa y no sintió cuando un chico la tapó los ojos con la mano y le empezó a besar el cuello, Ginny no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, se giró, quitó la mano de sus ojos, y se lanzó a los labios de lo chico, el beso era profundo, pasional, Ginny quería más, el chico lo notó y empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, ella por su parte, empezó a desabrocharle los botones del pantalón, entonces notó lo que estaba haciendo y se separó del chico, lo miró a los ojos, Blaise Zabinni, era muy atractivo, pero no quería nada más de momento, asíque le besó fugazmente y se fue, estaba muy confusa, no sabía que le había pasado _¿y Harry?le había plantado¿cómo podía haberlo hecho? Eso significaba que no ella no le _interesaba...Sus sentimientos y pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una alegre Pansy, la abrazó y le dijo que su plan había salido perfecto, Ginny correspondió al abrazo, y Pansy empezó a contarle todo lo que Theo le había contado, luego le preguntó por su cita:

-Bueno Ginny¿y tu qué tal¿qué me cuentas?-Dijo Pansy, ambas chicas empezaron a pasear hasta que se quedaron sentadas cerca de la entrada al castillo.

-No fue muy bien, la verdad. No fue, no se presentó¿te lo puedes creer?-Dijo Ginny, estaba enojada.-No me lo puedo creer, el parecía coladito por ti, mi consejo es que te fijes en otros chicos-Continuó Pansy.-Hablando de otros chicos, verás, Harry no fue pero fue otra persona, nunca habia sentido algo así, quería algo más que un beso, necesitaba algo más-Explicó la pelirroja.-¿Quíen es él?-Dijo tiernamente la morena. -Es Zabinni, Blaise-Dijo Ginny sonrojándose.Pansy sabía bien a lo que la chica se refería, ella había sucumbido a él el año pasado...-Mira Ginny, Blaise es increible, pero si vas a dar ese paso con él, no esperes que el te jure amor eterno, él no es así, pero por lo demás es perfecto.-Las dos chicas empezaron a reirse, no podían creerse que hace unos años ni se hablaran y ahora fueran amigas, tan buenas amigas.

Pasaron las semanas y las clases de Hermione y Draco no iban del todo bien, Hermione dejó de ir, poniendo de escusa los deberes, Draco lo entendía, Diciembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y con él los exámenes. Por otro lado, Theo y Hermione pasaban un montón de tiempo juntos, en las clases que tenían en común, se sentaban juntos, menos en Pociones, claro. Ron al ver esto decidió darle una lección a Hermione y por eso empezó a tontear con Lavander Brown, se besaban de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando Hermione estaba cerca.

La relación entre Harry y Ginny era prácticamente inexistente, Harry se había olvidado de su cita y lo intentó compensar con otra, pero Ginny ni le habló. Ella estaba tan confusa, sus encuentros con Zabinni eran cada vez más frecuentes, ella no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Pansy, y si él solo la usaba, ella estaba empezando a sentir algo más y Pansy le dijo que eso no podía pasar, él nunca se enamoraba y ella había olvidado casi por completo al amor de su vida...

Una tarde, mientras salía de entrenar a las 19:30, Blaise la esperaba, tenía que hablar, que aclarar lo que estaba pasando, y así lo hicieron:

-Hola Ginny¿podemos hablar?-Dijo el chico, estaba muy guapo, llevaba los pantalones del uniforme, la camisa por fuera, la corbata desajustada y la capa abierta. Ginny lo encontraba super sexi.

-Por supuesto, dime-Dijo la chica.-Verás, estas últimas semanas, nosotros, en fin, creo que deberíamos aclarar lo que estamos haciendo.-Siguió el chico.Ginny temía llegar a ese punto, pero aclararlo sería lo mejor.-Dime¿qué es lo que estamos haciendo?- Dijo Ginny.

-Verás, a mi no me gustan las ataduras, pero, espero que no estes con otro chico mientras estas conmigo-Dijo Blaise.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreir-¿Y tu, Blaise, tu estarás con otras chicas?-El chico la miró, en su mirada había dulcura, se acercó a ella y la beso, cuando se separaron Ginny dijo-Eso es un no¿no?- Blaise asintió y abrazó a la chica, después la dijo-Yo nunca he tenido novia, no se que esperas pero yo ya te aviso- Ante esas palabras Ginny se quedó parada, había dicho novia, eso significaba que eran novios, tenía que contarselo a Herms y a Pansy.

Por otro lado, en la biblioteca, Hermione y Theo estaban estudiando juntos, en la última "clase" de Draco, este le dijo que había mejorado, que ya era más chica, más seductora, que tenía que lanzarse. Así, cuando salieron de la biblioteca para ir a cenar Hermione vio un aula abierta, empujó a Theo dentro, y le besó. Theo al principio no respondió, estaba tan sorprendido, él llevaba controlándose, esperando que ella se relajara, no quería presonarla, pero ahora ella le estaba besando, abrió su boca, dejó que la lengua de la chica entrara en su boca y empezó a perder la noción del tiempo, del espacio, eran ellos dos solos, Hermione ahogo un gemido en la boca de Theo y puso sus manos en la nuca del chico, Theo por su parte, las colocó en la cintura de la chica, el beso era cada vez más profundo, entonces Hermione se separó de Theo y le miró intensamente, después le dijo- Creo que ya nos conocemos lo suficiente¿no crees?- Ante eso, theo la besó fugazmente y sonrió. Esa escena estaba siendo observada por Draco Malfoy, se sentía orgulloso de su alumna y a la vez sentía un nudo en su estómago, por un momento la imagen de Hermione y él besándose pasó por su mente, después se dirigió hacia ellos, y saludó a Theo, guiñó un ojo a Hermione y le obligó a leerle los labios, estos decían que ese beso era de diez y que ahora ya era una seductora. Hermione sonrió. En ese momento miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 19.40 y que había faltado a su clase con Draco, por eso el estaba alli. Pansy entró en el hall, llamó a Theo y Draco y Hermione se quedaron solos un momento, entonces el chico habló:

-Veo que has pasado a la parte práctica, Granger-Dijo sonriendo de medio lado.-Lo siento, Draco, esto Malfoy, me olvidé de la clase-Dijo Hermione, estaba sonrojada, le había llamada por su nombre, cómo reaccionaría él. Para Draco no pasó desapercibido su nombre, sonrió aún más y dijo- Mañana será la última clase, se puntual Hermione.-Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia sus amigos que entraban en el Gran Comedor, Ginny vio a Hermione y la abrazó, necesitaba hablar con ella, pero antes comer algo.

De ese modo, Ginny y Hermione entraron en el Gran Comedor, se despidieron de Theo, Pansy y Draco, también de Blaise y se dirigieron hacia su mesa, allí no podían ocultar su felicidad y sus amigos su malestar, Harry y Ron estaban celosos, no les gustaba lo que estaban viendo, estaban perdiéndolas y quería recuperarlas a cualquier precio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno como veis, Ginny y Herms están felices y con novio, pero sus amigos no están dispuestos a no hacer nada e intentarán recuperarlas¿qué harán?_

_Espero vuestros reviews y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.Besos._


	6. CONFESIONES

**CONFESIONES:**

Ginny comió tan rápido que casi no le dio tiempo a Hermione de comer. Una vez terminó, las chicas abandonaron el Gran Comedor y se fueron a su sala común, a esas horas estaba vacía. Se sentaron el el sillón que estaba enfrente del fuego y empezaron a hablar:

-¡Herms!Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, tengo novio, él ha aceptado que lo nuestro era algo más que unos encuentros furtivos...-Dijo Ginny.

-¡Cuánto me alegro por ti Ginny, y por Harry!¡Ya era hora!La verdad es que con lo de Theo te he avandonado un poco, lo siento, ya somos las dos las que tenemos novio¿te lo puedes creer?-Ginny sonrió, pero se acababa de dar cuenta de que su amiga no sabía nada acerca de sus encuentros con Blaise...

-Verás, en este tiempo que no hemos hablado, las cosas han cambiado, primero: Pansy y yo somos amigas, me gustaría tanto que las tres lo fuésemos...Segundo: Harry y yo no somos novios, él, bueno quedamos un día y no apareció, pero si que lo hizo Blaise Zabinni y ahora...-Informó la pelirroja.Hermione se sorprendió por todo lo que acababa de oir, Harry parecía tan interesado en Ginny, pero si su amiga había elegido a Zabinni¿quien era ella para juzgarla?Zabinni era un Draco Malfoy, pero moreno y menos influyente en Slytherin, pero para las chicas de Hogswarts había tres chicos ideales: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabinni y Harry Potter. Ginny estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, su amiga se mordía el labio inferior y estaba muy callada, no aguantando más dijo-¿Herms?-Ante esto la castaña reaccionó, sonrió abiertamente y dijo-Me alegro mucho, Ginny, es un chico guapo y parece maduro- Todos los temores de la pelirroja desaparecieron, abrazó a su amiga y añadió-Ya era hora, Herms, has tenido al pobre Theo...Pero por fin estais juntos- En ese momento se oyó un ruido sordo, las chicas se asustaron, recogieron un libro que se habia caído y siguieron hablando de su nueva vida amorosa. No tuvieron en cuenta que el ruido había sido provocado por dos chicos que se escondían bajo una capa invisible, que no daban crédito a lo que oían y que estaban muy furiosos, se sentían traicionados, pero en el fondo molestos consigo mismos porque sabían que ellos no habían dado ningún paso y que otros si lo habían hecho, que no podían exigirlas ni reclamarlas nada porque ellos eran sus amigos y solo por su culpa nada más. Ante esta situación decidieron hablar con Zabinni y Nott y exigirles que las dejaran.

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó con cierto nerviosismo, no había dejado de pensar en como había cambiado su vida en los últimos meses, sus dos mejores amigos casi no la hablaban, Ginny y ella tenían novio y para más hinri eran de Slytherin. Además había pasado los últimos meses con el chico que más odiaba del colegio: Draco Malfoy, quedaban por las tardes, hasta se reían juntos y se había dado cuenta de que él sabía más cosas sobre ella que Harry y Ron, él la había ayudado, no había juzgado su relación con Theo y, por si fuera poco, le había ayudado a que ahora pudiese hablar de Theo como su novio. Esa tarde sería su último encuentro con el chico que más la había ayudado y apoyado en su nueva vida y temía que llegase ese final, temía que volviesen a ser dos extraños, porque se estaba dando cuenta que quedaba muy poco de ese odio, de esa ostilidad que siempre les acompañaba, que él se había vuelto especial e importante. Con esos pensamientos, se dirigió al Gran Comedor, desayunó, aprovechó las dos horas que tenía libres para estar con Theo, pasear, besarse, hablar, volver a besarse y no pudo dejar de pensar que Theo era perfecto, era dulce y pasional, era listo, guapo, su mirada era intensa, te atrapaba, pero también era orgulloso y reservado, era un enigma que Hermione resolvía cada día, lo era todo, era su todo. Por parte del chico, los pensamientos eran muy parecidos, para Theo, Hermione era su luz, esa que iluminaba su vida, esa vida que tanto odiaba, odiaba a sus padres, los ideales que le habían inculcado: ser interesado, frío, calculador, odiar a otras personas por el simple hecho de que sus padres no fueran magos y brujas, seguir a un señor que sólo quería el poder y se escudaba en la limpieza de sangre...Hermione le había hecho olvidar todo ese odio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo él era feliz y todo gracias a ella, a sus amigos, porque curiosamente Draco y Pansy le habían apoyado y sospechaba que ayudado de alguna manera.

Llegó la tarde y Hermione estaba nerviosísima, entró en el aula acordado, Draco Malfoy estaba allí, sentado en una mesa, con las piernas estiradas ocupando parte de otra mesa, la luz que se colaba por la ventana le daba un toque irresistible, ante eso Hermione tragó saliva sonoramente. Draco Malfoy la miró, se sentía extraño, no tenía muy claro el porqué,era como si esa tarde una parte de él se fuera, le dejara, realmente eso había sentido cuando vio el beso entre su amigo y la Gryffindor, se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba, cerró la puerta que todavía estaba abierta y preguntó:

-¿Qué tal Hermione, cómo sienta el lanzarse, el tener novio, el dejar de ser una santa, para ser un poquito mala?-Hermione se soprendió tanto al oir su nombre de la boca de Malfoy que se sonrojó.-¿No te importa que te llame por tu nombre, no?Es que he pensado que después de estos meses, es un poco absurdo que sigamos llamándonos por nuestros apellidos, total se más de ti que tu misma y tu...bueno tu sabes cosas de mi que nadie sabe, te he enseñado mis secretos en el arte del amor- El chico empezó a reirse ante este último comentario, pero no lo hizo con orgullo y altanería como hacía siempre, lo hizo sinceramente provocando que los pelos de la nuca de Hermione se erizaran.

-No, no me molesta, Draco-Contestó al fin-La verdad es que yo también he estado pensando a cerca de los últimos meses, quería agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi...-Hermione dudó continuar durante unos instantes, al ver como el chico arqueaba una ceja-Bueno o por quien lo hayas hecho, me has ayudado a darme cuenta de que valgo mucho, que podría tener el mundo a mis pies si quisiera, me has ayudado a ser una "chica mala"-No pudo evitar sonreir cuando dijo esto último-Asíque, muchas gracias por todo- Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta, no esperaba ninguna reacción del rubio, sería tan no Malfoy, que dio por hecho que ese era el fin de toda relación entre ellos, pero cuando su mano se apoyó en la manecilla de la puerta, la giró y empezo a abrir la puerta, sintió una fuerza que la cerraba de golpe, sintió el calor de un cuerpo a su espalda, sintió su aroma, y sintió como sus piernas pesaban mucho como para mantenerse rectas y no caer. Se quedó quieta, inmóvil, no sabía que hacer, entonces un susurro en su oreja le aceleró los latidos del corazon-De nada, Hermione, ha sido un placer-, sentía un calor enorme, sentía unas ganas enormes de girarse y besar al chico, de tirarle encima de las mesas y arrancarle la ropa, sentía que se estaba volviendo loca, pero no hizo nada no se movió.

A su espalda estaba Draco Malfoy, su autocontrol se estaba desvaneciendo, quería abrazarla, besarla, sentirla más cerca aún. Sus manos actuaron por si solas, giraron a la chica, la agarraron por la cintura, la atrajeron hacia él, su boca fue directa a su cuello, justo en el momento en el que Hermione sintió el contacto de los labios del chico en su piel, sintió un escalofrío.Draco subió sus besos por la barbilla, una mejilla, la nariz, los parpados de la chica, la otra mejilla, Hermione puso sus manos en la nuca del chico, ante esto Draco se dirigió a la boca de la chica, los rozó y en ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, de lo que estaba a punto de pasar y puso su mano en el pecho del chico, ante el contacto el corazón se aceleró, Draco se separó un poco de Hermione, su mirada era insotenible, ella no podía aguantar el brillo en esos ojos grises, sacó valor de no se sabe donde y habló- Dra,Draco, esto no esta bien, no puede ser, yo yo Theo...-Draco la interrumpió-Tienes razón, lo siento, no se que ha pasado pero no volverá a pasar, Theo no se lo merece- Sin más soltó la cintura de Hermione y salió del aula, dejando a una asustada Hermione. ¿Qué había pasado¿cómo habían llegado a ese punto¿por qué no le rechazó¿por qué sintió eso cuando el estaba detrás suya? Decidió que se olvidaría de todo, que eso nunca había pasado, pero él había dicho que no pasaría otra vez por Theo, eso significaba ¿qué sentía algo por ela?Estaba dispuesta a salir del aula, cuando chocó con alguien, ese alguien era Pansy Parkinson que se asustó al ver lo pálida que estaba la chica.

-¿Estás bien, Granger?-Preguntó Pansy. -Hermione no sabía que decir, se sentía en una nube, todavía podía sentir el calor de Draco tras ella, la intensidad de sus besos en el cuello, en sus párpados...pero por otro lado se sentía culpable, sucia, ella no era así¿qué le diría a Theo?...-Si, un poco mareada-Mintió-Gracias por tu interés, Par, Pansy-Dijo la castaña y sin más se fue, iba como sonámbula, entonces vio a Theo y sin pensarlo, corrió hacia el, le abrazó, le besó intensamente, el chico sintío que ella necesitaba ese beso, ese abrazo, y correspondió a él de igual forma. Después de unos minutos Hermione dijo- Te hechaba de menos- Con ese beso, Hermione enterró lo que acababa de pasarle con Draco, con ese beso Hermione se juró que nunca volvería a pensan en ello y sonrió al chico moreno que no se podía creer el cambio en ella, hacía unos meses estuvo sin hablarle, evitándole por un beso y ahora, por sino podía verle una hora, le besaba así, pero no le importó, lo agradeció.

Cuando Pansy entró en la sala común de Slytherin, se encontró un Draco ausente, tanto que cuando le saludó este se sobresaltó, la miró durante unos instante y después dijo sin más-Necesito hablar-A Pansy le sorprendió ese hecho tanto que no sabía como reaccionar, él jamás hablaba de sus problemas, se encerraba en sí mismo y luego se metía con los de primero o la besaba hasta que parecía que lo había olvidado todo. Pero ahora le estaba diciendo que quería hablar, que lo necesitaba, Pansy se sentó a su lado y espero a que él empezara.

-Pansy¿alguna vez te has dado cuenta de que eres una mala persona?¿te has sentido tan miserable que te gustaría desaparecer?-Pansy se asustó al oir esas palabras-¿Qué te pasa, Draco?-Preguntó casi en hilo de voz.

-Soy horrible, nunca me había percatado de ello, hoy he sentido tantas cosas y me he dado cuenta que lo soy, primero porque he estado a punto de cometer una locura y segundo por la persona que he estado a punto de hacerlo, jamás me perdonará si lo hubiera hecho-Dijo en chico mirando al fuego intensamente. -¿De qué hablas?No entiendo nada¿qué ha pasado?-Ante esto Draco miró a Pansy y vio en sus ojos tanta preocupación que sintió que debía contarselo todo y así lo hizo.Al terminar, Pansy entendió todo, Draco Malfoy se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida de la chica a la que había ayudado a estar con su mejor amigo, estaba asustado, no sabía que hacer, se sentá perdido.-Mira Draco, ella está bien con Theo y ahora tu no debes hacer nada, ella no te odia, si lo hiciera no hubiera pasado lo que ha pasado esta tarde, deberás esperar, se que es duro pero...-Pansy no pudo continuar hablando, Draco se abrazó a la chica y empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño, esta escena hizo que ella sintiera que se le partía el corazón pero volvió a hablar-Draco, no es tan horrible, yo he estado enamorada de ti años, esperando que tu sintieras lo mismo y nunca fue así, mirame, estoy perfecta, no se acabó el mundo-El silencio reinó durante unos largos minutos y entonces el chico volvió a hablar-Por favor Pansy, ayúdame,necesito olvidarla, necesito, Theo es mi único amigo, el único que nunca vino a mi por mi apellido o por lo que representaba, es el único que me apoya...No puedo hacerle esto- Pansy comprendió tan bien al chico que tenía entre sus brazos, pues ella misma estaba en esa situación, su amiga, Ginny Weasley le había recordado que para ella Blaise Zabinni seguía siendo especial, asíque decidió proponerle a Draco, que para salir de la situación en la que ambos estaban dijeran a todo el mundo que eran novios, que se apoyaran mutuamente, y esperaran juntos a las personas que ahora mismo les estaban vetadas. Draco aceptó y preguntó-¿Y quíen es él?-Pansy encogió los hombros y dijo -Blaise, está con Ginny.-

Llegó Dimiembre y con él la nieve, los exámenes, y las horas de biblioteca. Esa tarde, en clase de Pociones, Snape mandó un trabajo para la vuelta de las vacaciones, las parejas serían entre casas y por sorteo, los nombres de las parejas iban apareciendo en la pizarra a medida que el profesor sacaba los papelitos de los seleccionados de un caldero:

-Granger y Parkinson- Ambas chicas se miraron y se sentaron juntas, sorprendiendo a los presentes.- Malfoy y Lombotton-Draco quería morirse y Neville estaba en ello.Snape al ver que no se sentaban juntos dijo-¿No piensan seguir el ejemplo de las damas, señores?-Ambos chicos se sentaron juntos sin muchas ganas.-Potter y Nott- Se sentaron juntos, la lista continuó y finalmente apareció-Weasley y Zabinni-Snape habló-El trabajo consistirá en que prepareis una poción del libro, nos informeis de sus usos, en definitiva que sereis profesores por un día, el orden será el que aparece en la pizarra y se comenzará el treinta de Enero con las señoritas Parkinson y Granger.-

Al finalizar la clase, Hermione y Pansy quedaron en la biblioteca para organizar el trabajo.Los chicos al ver lo que hacían las chicas, siguieron su ejemplo, pero sus ideas eran muy distintas, Draco pensaba dejar claro a Lombotton que no podían fallar, Harry empezaría a presionar a Nott para que dejara a su amiga y Ron haría lo propio con Zabinni...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hola a tods. Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, creo que Draco es super sincero y tierno. Pansy por su parte creo que ha demostrado ser una buenísima amiga, en realidad ambos lo son. Por otra parte Ron y Harry están dispuestos a meterse en la vida de Ginny y Herms y los resultados no van a ser muy buenos._

_Cambiando de tema, hoy ha vuelto Dryadeh ha escribir en su historia Dormiens, para aquells que no la hayan leído se la recomiendo._

_Bueno espero que sigais leyendo y compartiendo las experiencias de nuestros chics._

_Muchos besos. Gracias por vuestro apoyo y espero seguir leyendo vuestros reviews. _


	7. ENCUENTROS EN LA BIBLIOTECA

**ENCUENTROS EN LA BIBLIOTECA:**

Los días pasaron y los exámenes estaban cada vez más cerca, Hermione se pasaba todo el día en la biblioteca, a excepción de una hora que reservaba para estar con Theo y obviamente las horas de clase. En estos días Pansy y ella quedaban mucho, al principio para organizar el trabajo pero pronto vieron que la barrera que había existido durante años entre ellas, ya no estaban, ahora las tres chicas Pansy, Ginny y Hermione eran amigas, pasaban mucho rato juntas, hablando de su vida amorosa, de los planes para las Navidades...Esa tarde en la hora que Hermione se reunía con Theo, ella le propuso algo que cambiaría mucho la tranquilidad que se vivía:

-Theo, he pensado que como me dijiste que no conocías Londres, estas vacaciones podrías venir a mi casa un día y así conocerla¿qué te parece?-Propuso felizmente la castaña. Theo no podía creer lo que ella le decía, estaba en una nube de felicidad y contestó un sonoro- Me encantaría, cielo.Pero hay un problema¿cómo voy a ir a tu casa?- Ese inconveniente no hebía sido pensado por la chica, obviamente los padres de Theo no le dejaban ir a Londres porque lo consideraban muy muggle, y tampoco le dejarían si supiesen que iba a su casa. -Déjame pensar algo, mañana te cuento- Finalizó el chico. Hermione miró su reloj, se había pasado diez minutos de su tiempo libre y despidiéndose del chico, se fue a la biblioteca.

Mientras Hermione no estaba, Ginny vio como su maravilloso mundo se desmoronaba, Harry había entrado y se había sentado cerca de ella. Ante esto Ginny fue a devolver los libros a las estanterias y Harry le siguió.

-Ginny, tenemos que hablar, creo que me debes una explicación-Dijo Harry. Ginny le miró ofendida¡¿que ella le debía una explicación?!

-¡¿Perdona?!, creo que el que me debería explicar por qué no fue a la cita eres tu, por qué si no pensabas ir, dijiste que si y no me digas que mi hermano te contó no se que del Quidditch porque me da igual. Tu no fuiste y yo encontré a otra persona eso es todo, Harry.-Dijo una dolida y enfadada Ginny¿quíen se creía que era él? Primero tontea con ella, luego pasa de ella, luego la da esperanzas y vuelve a pasar de ella y ahora quiere volver, pues ya era tarde.Salió de la biblioteca, pero el chico la siguió, frente a esto Ginny empezó a correr, quería perderle de vista, quería que la dejara en paz...Harry la alcanzó en un pasillo, la sujetó por un brazo y la besó, Ginny lucho contra el beso, se separó d él y se le quedó mirando, quería pegarle, quería gritarle, pero no lo hizo, porque vio como un chico moreno se iba corriendo, ese era Blaise, debía haber visto como Harry la perseguía y les debía haber seguido, Ginny sabía que Blaise era muy orgulloso y que no se lo perdonaría, fue tras él, pero el grito que ni se acercara a él. Se volvió hacia Harry y le pegó una bofetada. Luego fue a la biblioteca esperando encontrar a Pansy y/o a Hermione, allí estaban ambas, la miraron, recogieron sus cosas y salieron con Ginny derrumbada, ya no aguantaba más las lágrimas.

-Ginny¿qué te pasa?-Preguntaron ambas chicas a la vez, Ginny se dejó caer en el suelo del baño, no podía hablar, solo podía llorar. Finalmente se calmó y les contó lo sucedido. Hermione no se lo podía creer, salió del baño y fue a buscar a Harry.Por su parte Pansy estaba dividida, quería ir con Blaise, pues sabía que el momento que había estado esperando era ese, pero por otra parte el dolor de Ginny la detuvo, supo que ella la odiaría si se iba a seducir a Blaise, que ella le quería tanto o más que ella y que el chico había cambiado, había sido fiel e incluso detallista por Ginny. Esperó a que la chica estuviera mejor y decidió, que con todo el dolor de su corazón, hablaría con él para que volviese con Ginny.

Hermione encontró a Harry en la sala común, con su sola mirada Harry supo a lo que venía y le dijo- Aquí no- Hermione aceptó y se fue con Harry al baño de los prefectos, allí empezó a gritarle:

¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO TE PASA¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO? -Interrogó la castasña

-Yo, verás, yo la quiero Herms.-Dijo Harry

-Tu la dejaste escapar y ahora le haces esto, estuvo detrás de ti años, Harry, años y tu no hiciste nada, jugaste con ella pero nunca hiciste nada, solo cuando viste que ella estaba con otro, cuando viste que ya no estaba detrás tuya pensate que ¿que la querías, que la hechabas de menos?Hazla un favor y haztelo a ti mismo ¡DEJALA EN PAZ!-Dando por terminada la conversación Hermione salió del baño. Harry se quedó hundido sabía que todo lo que ella le había dicho era cierto, que toda la culpa era suya y que Ginny estaba fuera de su alcance. ¿Qué coño iba a hacer ahora? Ella le odiaba y Zabinni no volvería con ella. Tenía que arreglarlo y hablar con Ron. Ambos habían sido unos estúpidos y ahora tendrían que aceptarlo si no querían perder a sus amigas. Salió del baño y se fue a la sala común para hablar con Ron.

-Tan pronto tiras la toalla¿unas voces y un bofetón y ya está?-Dijo Ron molesto. No podía y no quería creer que su amigo se pusiera del lado de las chicas.

-No es eso, pero ¿que quieres hacer¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado tu hermana detrás mía¿y Hermione aquí esperando que tu dieras el paso?...¡Años! Y no hicimos nada. Ahora ya es tarde, tu estas jugando con Lavander, mi consejo es que empieces a verla como la chica de tus sueños, que olvides a Herms porque ella ya lo ha hecho contigo. Yo haré lo mismo con Ginny pero antes debo solucionar este lio.-

Ron se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón, que habían sido unos estúpidos que su conversación con Theo, que había sido igual que con Harry, le había abierto los ojos, pero que él los había vuelto a cerrar, que no aceptó las verdades que le dijo el Slytherin por ser quien era, pero ahora su mejor amigo le había desarmado. Él debía dar por perdida a Hermione y dejar de jugar con Lavander. Esas Navidades le servirían para aclararse y a la vuelta decidiría si seguir o no con ella.

Esa semana los exámenes bajaron la tensíón entre los Gryffindors, pero él día antes de irse de vacaciones, las cosas volvieron perder toda la calma acumulada: Ginny estaba hundida. Blaise no le había perdonado, incluso cuando Pansy habló con él, el chico le dijo que ella le había traicionado y que eso era imperdonable. Por su parte, Hermione no encontraba una solución para que Theo fuese en Navidades a su casa. Para Pansy eran días horribles, estaba luchando contra sus propios sentimientos frente a Blaise, que se había escudado en ella. Draco estaba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, evitaba estar con Theo, pues este hablaba de Hermione constantemente y él no lo soportaba.

Esa tarde, en la biblioteca, Harry vio a Zabinni y se acercó a él, el chico le miró con tanto odio que Harry se pensó si era correcto hablar con él.

-Zabinni, creo que debemos hablar-Dijo Harry, esperó lo suficiente hasta que vio que el chico no se iba, pero tampoco hablaba.-Se que crees que Ginny te ha traicionada, pero fui yo quien la beso, si te sirve de consuelo me pegó y todo, ella está hundida...-Harry paró, una cosa era hablar con él y otra humillarse.

-Mira Potter, me da igual tu vida-Dijo Blaise y se fue. En el fondo había escuchado lo que deseaba escuchar desde que les vio besándose, desde que rompió con Ginny. Se fue a su sala común, necesitaba pensar.

Hermione entró a la biblioteca, dejó varios libros y se sumergió entre las estanterías en busca de otros. Estaba tan sumergida en su búsqueda que no notó la presencia de Draco. Desde lo que ocurrió en el aula su relación se había enfriado, si se veían se saludaban pero poco más. Draco observó como el pelo de la chica se iba soltando de la coleta, como no llegaba a coger un libro y usaba un hechizo para alcanzarlo, como estaba de guapa.Por fin se decidió a hablar.

-Hermione-Dijo el chico. Ella se giró hacia donde estaba él, se sorprendió de verle ahí.

-Hola Draco¿qué tal todo?-Preguntó sin más, no sabía muy bien como reaccionar.

-Bien-Mintió el chico, como iba estar bien sin ella y su mejor amigo hablando constantemente de ella.-He venido para proponerte una cosa.Se que Theo quiere ir a verte estas Navidades, yo voy a ir a Londres un día, mis padres siempre me dejan ir, el puede decir que está conmigo e ir a tu casa-Dijo Draco. A Hermione le cambió la cara,sonrió abiertamente.

-Eso sería genial¿De verdad harías eso? Sería un detalazo por tu parte.- Sin darse cuenta Hermione había acortadolas distancias y estaba abrazando al chico, para Draco era una tortura tenerla tan cerca y no poder hacer nada.-¿Qué opina Theo al respecto-Preguntó Hermione. Draco salió de su atontamiento y se separó de la chica lo suficiente para no caer en la tentación de besarla.-Él todavía no sabe nada, acabo de pensarlo y te he visto, asíque...-Dijo nerviosamente el rubio. -Bueno entonces diselo y ya me dira el si puede. Hermione se acercó de nuevo al chico y dijo- Feliz Navidad, Draco-Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Draco creía que se iba a derretir.-Feliz Navidad, Hermione- Y le dio otro beso en la mejilla, controlando mucho que fuera en la mejilla y no en otra parte. Ese beso hizo que por un momento ella recordara lo que sintió en ese aula y poniendose nerviosa, dijo que se tenía que ir a terminar la maleta y dejó a Draco en un pasillo de la biblioteca.

Ginny iba a buscar a Hermione y a Pansy para despedirse, entró en la biblioteca, empezó a buscar entre los pasillos, se estaba dando por vencida cuando una mano cogió su brazo y le atrajo hacia un cuerpo. Ginny no podía respirar de la impresión, subió lentamente la cabeza para ver quien era el dueño de ese cuerpo, pero en el fondo ya lo sabia. Blaise la abrazó tan fuerte que Ginny no podía respirar de verdad esta vez, pero no le importaba, él estaba allí, abrazándola y eso era lo importante.

-Lo siento mucho, Ginny, he sido un idiota, nunca debí dejarte-Dijo el chico mirandola intensamente. Ginny estaba tan emocionada que empezó a llorar, ante lo que Blaise se asustó,¿y si ya era tarde¿y si su orgullo la había cagado? Todas las dudas se disiparon cuando Ginny le abrazó tan fuerte como el chico lo había hecho antes, no se movieron durante un rato y por fin Ginny habló.-No hay nada que perdonar. Ya estás aquí- Y sin más se besaron. En ese momento Pansy estaba observándoles y para su sorpresa sintió una alegría tan grande que se dio cuenta que Blaise estaba olvidado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hola de nuevo!!!La verdad es que no pensaba que subiría otro capítulo hoy, pero me ha cundido en la escritura y no he podido evitarlo. Espero que os guste, a mi personalmente me parece que Draco tiene un detallazo. También he de decir que el momento Ginny&Blaise es muy bonito._

_Bueno, pensareis que soy una creída, porque si no me gusta a mi misma lo que escribo...pero no lo digo con esa intención. (Espero que no os lo tomeis así)_

_Como siempre, muchos besos. Espero vuestra opinión._

_ --Con mucho cariño Angels--_


	8. EL EXPRESO DE HOGSWARTS

**EL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS:**

Esa noche, la última antes de que se volvieran a ver en el nuevo año, Hermione estaba muy emocionada, Theo iba a ir a verla en Navidades, la propuesta de Draco era perfecta y Hermione se sentía tan agradecida que quería pensar algo que también le agradara a él. La cena fue perfecta porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los cuatro amigos volvían a estar juntos, a reirse, a hablar, a ser los de siempre. Harry y Ron se habían disculpado con ellas y ante eso las chicas decidieron que ya era hora de que las cosas volviesen a ser normales. Después de cenar, Ginny había quedado con Blaise y luego se uniría a Hermione y Pansy.

Pansy estaba algo decaída esa noche y Draco no distaba mucho del estado de ánimo de su amiga. Cuando se juntó con Hermione, ésta le sorprendió y de forma totalmente inocente le alegró la noche y las vacaciones que estaban a punto de llegar:

-Pansy¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo Hermione. Pansy se temía que Draco le hubiese contado la verdad, pero eso no era probable puesto que Draco seguía igual que siempre y Hermione estaba muy calmada.

-Claro, dispara-Dijo al fin la morena.

-La cuestión es que me gustaría regalarle algo a Draco, se ha portado tan bien con Theo y conmigo...Pero no se que puede gustarle ¿qué me aconsejas?-Por un momento Pansy sonrió picaramente, ella sabía perfectamente lo que le encantaría al rubio, pero...-Pues no se, la verdad es que tiene de todo, yo no le compraría nada, le haría algo, porque en estas fechas Draco recibe toda clase de regalos materiales, pero poco afecto-Dijo Pansy.

-Veo que tienes tan poca idea de que regalarle como yo-Dijo la castaña y empezó a reirse.-Pansy, Draco y tu¿no estais juntos, no?-Dijo Hermione, llevaba tiempo con la idea en la cabeza, no parecían una pareja, eran como buenos amigos, pero no había la chispa que solían tener todas las parejas, ese brillo en los ojos, ese atontamiento...Pansy no sabía que decir, por un lado quería sincerarse, con lo de Zabinni pero no quería delatar a su amigo, por fin habló:

-Yo, esto...¿cómo lo has sabido? Creí que era una buena actriz-Dijo irónicamente la chica.-La verdad, es que es una historia muy larga- Hermione alzó una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy provocando una carcajada en la morena. No pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que Hermione había aprendido del chico.-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, o casi-Dijo Hermione.

-Entonces, no puedo escapar...Nunca he estado con él, bueno en este año, a mi me gustaba un chico y ese chico tenía novia conocida, Ginny, así que, bueno a Draco le pasaba algo parecido y decidimos que para no caer en la tentación...fingir ser novios.¿Qué opinas?-Dijo la chica.

-Algo sospechaba, la verdad. Pero no me imaginaba que fuese Blaise. Mi opinión...puff, que quieres que te diga, que lo has tenido que pasar fatal.¿Por qué no te fijas en otro chico?-Contestó la castaña.

-Si, eso debería hacer, por lo menos ya lo he superado, pero no se quien puede ser su sustituto. Estoy un poco cansada de los chicos tipo Malfoy o Zabinni, nunca se comprometen, nunca te dicen que te quieren. Me gustaría tanto un chico cariñoso, dulce, que no sea tan experimentado...¿Conoces a alguno que esté libre?-Preguntó irónicamente Pansy.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, creo que conozco al chico perfecto para ti.-Dijo Hermione, sonrió, puso cara de niña buena y miró a su amiga-Es Harry-Dijo al fin. Pansy no dijo nada, dejó de morderse la uña y miró a Hermione con cara de "estás loca".En ese momento apareció Ginny, Pansy miró a Hermione pidiéndole que por favor no dijera nada a la pelirroja. Por supuesto Hermione no pensaba hacerlo.

-Ginny¿a qué Pansy es la chica perfecta para Harry y Harry el chico perfecto para Pansy?-Dijo Hermione. Ginny no sabía muy bien de que iba aquello, lo pensó unos instantes y después dijo-La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo dices, tienes razón Herms, pero ¿qué pasa con Draco?-

Pansy se temía lo peor, pero Hermione volvió a sorprenderla. -Ya no están juntos, bueno hace ya tiempo¿te puedes creer que no nos dijo nada para no aburrirnos con sus problemas amorosos?Que tonta.Pansy volvió a respirar y vio como Hermione le guiñaba un ojo.-Pues si, menuda tonta. Entonces nosotras que la preguntábamos todo el rato cosas, que si Blaise esto, que si Theo lo otro...- Dijo Ginny y empezó a reirse, ante esto las otras dos chicas la siguieron.Las tres amigas se despidieron y se abrazaron.

-Feliz Navidad, chicas. Herms mucha suerte con Theo y recuerda que no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Ginny, me alegro tanto de que tu y Blaise esteis juntos de nuevo. Nos vemos en el tren, espero informes completos de todo lo que ocurra¿vale?-Se despidió Pansy.

-Por supuesto-Dijeron las Gryffindors. Luego Hermione añadió-Y tu, vete pensando en como seducir a Harry, antes de San Valentín tiene que estar rendido a tus pies-Ante esto solo se oyeron risas.

Harry, había dejado a Ron con Lavander, Hermione se había ido con Ginny y él se había quedado solo, asíque se fue a ver a Hagrid, cuando entraba en el castillo de nuevo se sorprendió al ver que Pansy Parkinson le saludaba::

-Feliz Navidad Pot, Harry-Dijo la morena sorprendiendose a si misma al notar que miraba a Harry de forma distinta, era muy mono, quizás Hermione y Ginny tuviesen razón¿pero que estaba diciendo?, no podía creerse que fuese tan manejable, pero el chico estaba endemoniadamente guapo ese día, eso no lo podía negar. San Valentín, ese era el tope que le había dado Herms¿por qué no intentarlo? Se dijo Pansy. Mientras tanto Harry no sabía que hacer, así que siguiendo los principios de educación contestó -Feliz Navidad Pansy- Ante esta respuesta Pansy contestó -¿Qué tal se presentan las vacaciones, algún plan interesante?-¿Qué narices estaba haciendo? Eso pensó Pansy.

-Pues...iré a ver a mi familia, luego visitaré a Ron y a Hermione, nada más¿tu?-Preguntó el moreno no menos sorprendido.

-Yo me iré a Francia como siempre y creo que visitaré a Hermione también-Dijo Pansy, ella se lo había ofrecido y al escuchar a Harry decir que iría decidió que ella también lo haría, apuntó mentalmente hablar mañana con Hermione y siguió hablando-¿Has estado en Francia alguna vez?-Harry la miró de forma distinta, se quedó pensando un momento y luego dijo:

-Podríamos ir a algún sitio y seguir hablando, aquí hace un poco de frío¿no?-La verdad es que Pansy siempre había sido muy guapa, el sueño de medio colegio y ahora hablaba con él, debería disfrutar del momento, total Ginny ya no estaba disponible y Pansy podría ser una opcion.

-Sería estupendo, cogió a Harry de la mano y lo guió hasta un aula, se acercó a la chimenea y con un hechizo encendió el fuego, después se quitó la capa, se sento en una mesa con elegancia y miró a Harry. Él hizo lo propio, se sento cerca de la chica y empezaron a hablar, de nada en particular, pero cuando Harry miró su reloj vio que eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, eso significaba que llevaba en ese aula ¡cinco horas!Pansy bostezó, y mirando dulcemente a Harry dijo:

-Lo siento, pero tadavía no he terminada mi baúl y debe de ser tardísimo, ya nos veremos ¿no?-

-Si, es cierto es bastante tarde. Si nos vemos a la vuelta de vacaciones-Dijo Harry. Se levantaron, se dirijieron hacia la puerta y Pansy le dio un beso en la mejilla-Buenas noches, Harry- Ante esto Harry se puso un poco nervioso, pero dijo -Buenas noches, Pansy-

Al llegar a su cama, Pansy no pudo evitar pensar que Hermione tenía razón, Harry era muy dulce, muy inexperto en el terreno amoroso y por lo tanto, muy atento. El beso en la mejilla era el primer pasa de Pansy para seducirle, como había dicho Herms, sabía que si le hubiese besado, él su hubiese asustado y ella quería ir despacio por una vez en su vida.

Pos su parte Harry se tumbó en su cama y pensó que Pansy no era como él creía, que Hermione y Ginny tenían razón al decir que no tenía ni puñetera idea de como era. Una sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios, al recordar el beso que ella le había dado, se tocó instintivamente la mejilla y con ese recuerdo se quedó dormido.

Los alumnos se agrupaban esperando el tren, cuando este llegó, encontrar un compartimento vacío era casi un milagro, Ginny y Hermione habían invitado a Blaise y Theo a acompañarlas en el trayecto, esto no hizo mucha gracias a sus amigos, pero cuando los chicos entraron, se portaron muy bien, hablaban de vez en cuando, se gastaban hasta alguna bromilla. Hermione se fue al baño y mientras espeaba a que quedara libre, Pansy fue hasta ella:

-Herms, te estaba buscando.-Abrazó a la chica-Tenías razón, ayer estuve hablando con Harry hasta bien entrada la noche, es encantador, nunca pense que lo fuera. Me dijo que iba ir a verte y...-Hermione interrumpió a la chica dandole un suave golpe en el brazo-¿Solo hablando?, si me vedrá a ver para el 29 o el 30¿quieres que te avise cuando lo sepa y así vienes tu también?-Preguntó picaramente la castaña. -Bueno, eso no estaría mal- Y Pansy se hechó a reir. La puerta del baño se abrió, Pansy y Herms se despidieron. Cuando Hermione salió del baño, vio a Draco, se metió en un compartimento cercano, Hermione le siguió, había estado pensando en el regalo y sabía que Draco odiaba a los muggles pero, afecto no le faltaría y Pansy le había dicho que era lo que más necesitaba. Entro en el compartimento, estaba solo, mirando por la ventana, se le veía triste, ni siquiera dejó de mirar por la ventana cuando sintió que la puerta se abría.

-Draco¿estás bien?- Preguntó Hermione.

Draco se giró y sintió que al verla su corazón latía rápidamente, -He estado mejor, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo es que no me gustan mucho estas fiestas-Dijo el rubio.

-Te estaba buscando-Dijo Hermione, ante esto Draco sintió como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. -He pensado que te podías venir el martes a Londres, voy a ir al fútbol con mi tío, bueno me sobra una entraa porque al final no va a poder venir, a lo mejor te animas un poco¿qué te parece?-Dijo Hermione algo nerviosa.

Draco odiaba a los muggles pero admiraba sus coches, el fúlbol y las motos.-Podría estar bien- Ante esto Hermione sonrió y dijo -Bueno no se si sabras qué es el fútbol- Draco sonrió por primera vez desde hacia bastante tiempo. -Se lo que es Hermione, no soy tonto-Dijo irónicamente-¿Quien juega?-Preguntó Draco. Hermione no podía creerselo¡Draco Malfoy viendo fúlbol! -Juega el Liverpool, yo soy del Liverpool. Juega contra el West Ham- Draco miró a Hermione y dijo- Tienes buen gusto para el fútbol, me encantaría ir- Hermione sonrió y dijo -Pues entonces te veo el martes, te espero...-Draco la interrumpió -Si te viene bien, yo ire al Callejón Diagon, podíamos encontrarnos allí. Hermione asintió-¿A las 12?, es pronto, el partido es a las 16:00 pero así estaremos juntos un rato y me ayudas a elegir el regalo para Theo-Finalizó la chica. Draco asintió. Hermione se levanto y abrió la puerta del compartimento, entonces giró la cabeza de forma elegante, miro al chico rubio que había vuelto a mirar por la ventana y dijo acercandose a él de nuevo:

-Feliz Navidad, Draco- Volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta pero en ese momento el tren cambió de vía provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera encima del chico, Draco no sabía que hacer, ella estaba entre sus brazos, su mano estaba cerca de su cuello, sus cabezas a penas estaban separadas y sin poder soportarlo más, la besó, lo justo para que sus labios se tocaran, se sintieran pero sin profundizar, puesto que si lo hacía no podría parar. Solo entonces habló -Feliz Navidad, Herms-

Ella se levantó algo sonrojada, no sabía que pensar, ese beso le había encendido una llama que creía apagada. Se dirigió al compartimento donde estaban sus amigos, al entrar Ginny le dijo:

-Creíamos que te habías perdido en la taza del water¿dónde has estado?-

-Me encontré con Pansy y nos liamos a hablar, ya sabes-Mientras lo decía no pudo evitar mirar a Harry y Harry tampoco pudo evitar mirarla, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Harry supo qu ella sabía lo de la noche anterior.

El tren llegó a King Cross, antes de bajar, Blaise y Ginny se despidieron con un apasionado beso, provocando que Ron y Harry se fueran del compartimento.Theo besó a Hermione dulcemente y se despidió de la pareja que interrumpió levemente el beso para contestarle. Hermione cogió sus cosas y salió del tren, se acercó a la familia Weasley, les deseó Feliz Navidad y se fue. Cuando por fin llegó a su casa estaba agotada, no podía dejar de recordar a Draco, su beso, como la había sujetado, como había pronunciado ese Herms...Y tampoco que había quedado con el en tres días y no estaba segura de lo que podía pasar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------->o0o ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aquí está otro capítulo, como vereis Hermione está un poco asustada por su cita con Draco. Por otra parte Harry y Pansy parece que por fin se han dado cuenta de la existencia del otro. El proximo capítulo espero escribirlo pronto pero escribir sobre las Navidades en pleno mes de agosto es un poco...raro.Ya adelanto que el próximo es uno de mis favoritos, todavía está sin terminar pero lo que llevo escrito, me encanta._

_Espero que os haya gustado y que dejeis vuestros reviews._

_Muchos besitos._


	9. FÚTBOL, LONDRES Y NOTICIAS INESPERADAS

_Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo lo he hecho al escrbirlo, me gustaría recomendaros que mientras lo leeis, escucheis la camción Starlight de Muse. Escribí el capítulo escuchándola, bueno esta y otras de este grupo, y creo que con ella la lectura tiene otro encanto._

_También me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a dos personas que me han apoyado desde el principio:** ana karen malfoy y Pansy Greengrass.** Ahora si que os dejo con el capítulo._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------->o0o -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FÚTBOL, LONDRES Y NOTICIAS INESPERADAS:**

El martes por la mañana Hermione se despertó inquieta, no había dormido del todo bien. Desde el encuentro con Draco en el tren había estado pensando en su relación con Theo, en sus sentimientos hacia él y hacia Draco y después de muchas vueltas descubrió que estaba perdida, que quería a Theo, pero que Draco se estaba colando en su corazón, que no sabía porque pero no quería evitarlo...Bajó a desayunar, se duchó y se quedó pasmada mirando su armario...¿Qué se iba a poner? Por alguna razón quería vestirse para él, pero si cambiaba mucho, él lo nataría y además estaba Theo, no podía hacerle eso...Finalmente se decidió por unos baqueros pitillo, una camisera negra, sus convers rojas, se recogió el pelo en una coleta, se pintó un poco, es decir, se hizo una raya negra en las pestañas de arriba, esta resaltaba mucho sus ojos y se dio un poquito de rimel. Luego se giró hacia el cajón-Liverpool y sacó la camiseta que tenía, era la de su jugador favorito, el capitán del equipo, Steven Gerrard. Después de pensarlo un rato, cogió otra que tenía, esta con el nombre de Kuyt para dársela a Draco. Luego se miró en el espejo, se echó un poco de colonia, cogió su abrigo y se despidió de sus padres, antes de salir su madre le dijo:

-Cariño, tu padre y yo hoy vamos a ir de cena con los amigos de la facultad, llegaremos tarde, llévate el móvil, las llaves de casa y dinero. Ten cuidado-Dijo la señora Granger. Hermione no se lo podía creer, había pensado que si se veía muy mal con Draco, es decir, con unas ganas insufribles de besárle locamente, irían a su casa y sus padres servirían de barrera, pero ahora su plan se venía abajo...

-Vale mama, pasaroslo bien- Contestó Hermione y se despidió de sus padres con un beso.-Disfruta del partido, cielo-Dijo su padre. Hermione miró el reloj, se había retrasado, eran las 11.45 y llegaría tarde, Draco siempre era muy puntual, sin pensarlo corrió hasta el metro, pensando que si no tenía que esperar mucho, llegaría a tiempo. Entró en el Caldero Chorreante, se dirigió al patio y cuando estaba abriendose el arco que daba entrada al callejón pudo oir como el Big Ben daba las 12:00. Respiró tranquila, echó una ojeada por la calle por si le veía, pero no había rastro de él. Entonces una voz detrás suya, le hizo girarse y verle, estaba guapísimo, llevaba unos baqueros y una camiseta negra, encima una sudadera verde pistacho, no se parecía nada al Draco Malfoy del colegio, este era cien mil veces más sexy, guapo, atractivo e irresistible.

-¿Hermione?-Preguntó un confuso Draco, no se podía creer que ella estuviera alli, estaba guapísima, esos baqueros, esa coleta de la que empezaba a escaparse un mechón, ese bolso negro con calaberas y corazones...tagó saliva varias veces, no sabía que hacer, solo podía mirarla...

-¿Draco? Estás...muy distinto, te queda genial-Dijo Hermione¿pero que narices estaba diciendo, decirle eso a él? Si para él no existía la humildad...

-Gracias, tu estas guapísima-Dijo el chico y volvió a tragar saliva sonoramente-¿Y ese bolso, creí que odiabas las calaberas?-Dijo irónicamente el chico.

Hermione se sonrojó ante la confesión del chico, pero con una sonrisa dijo-Bueno como te dije, he dejado de ser una chica buena, realmente siempre me han gustado, por el rock y eso...Bueno vamos, a este paso pareceremos estatuas-y se hechó a reir.

-Vayamos pues¿dónde quieres ir?-Dijo draco con una sonrisa en la cara, pensar que el creía que ella era una santa y ahora veía que le gustaba el rock, él que la imaginaba escuchando baladas y cosas así.

-Verás, tengo que comprarle un regalo a mi madre, pero no termino de dar con él. Por suerte el de Theo lo encontré el otro día. Por cierto, te he traído algo, nuscó en el bolso y sacó la camiseta del Liverpool, estaba firmada por el jugador, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el chico-Creo que te valdrá. La conseguí el año pasado en verano. Yo tengo otra, las Navidades pasadas me la firmó mi ídolo futbolístico...¿Quieres que la guarde en el bolso-Añadió una emocionada Hermione.

-Eso estaría bien, muchas gracias, es todo un detallazo, mi padre jamás me dejaría comprarme una, pero si te soy sincero siempre la he querido-

-Bueno, si te parece bien podemos ir a comer y luego buscamos el regalo, damos una vuelta y leugo al campo...¿Qué opinas?-Dijo Hermione.

-Me parece perfecto, espero que seas una buena guía, porque me pienso dejar llevar por ti- Draco miró intensamente a la chica mientras decía la frase lo que provocó que ella enrojeciera.

Se fueron del Callejón Diagon y se fueron al centro de la cuidad, vieron escaparates, Hermione convenció a Draco para patinar sobre una pista de hielo que estaba instalada cerca de Picadilly Circus.

Mientras patinaban, un chico cerca de Hermione se resvaló, desequilibrando a Hermione que hubiera caído al suelo si Draco no la hubiera cogido por la cintura, eso provocó una situación un poco tensa, porque ambos chicos luchaban en ese momento contra sus impulsos. Finalmente, volvieron a patinar durante unos minutos más, hablaban todo el rato, se reían, ya no quedaba nada de esa hostilidad, ni de esa incomodidad, solo eran ellos dos, no importaba que estuvieran en casas enfrentadas de Hogswarts, ni que el mejor amigo de ella fuera San Potter, ni que el padre de él hubiera estado a punto de matarla hacia un año...solo eran ellos dos.

Se fueron a por el regalo de su madre, de paso, Hermione volvió a ver el vestido que le había encantado para Nochevieja, ante eso Draco insistió en que se lo probara, Hermione lo hizo de mala gana ante la insistencia del chico. El vestido era precioso, era negro, con un escote palabra de honor, llegaba por debajo de la rodilla y era bastante ajustado, iba acompañado de un pañuelo de seda rosa que se ataba a la cintura. Cuando salió del probador, Draco creía que se iba a morir, estaba preciosa, abrió la boca varias veces para decir algo pero no salió nada, Hermione sonrió dulcemente ante la reacción del chico y decidió que se lo llevaba.

Cuando se disponían a ir a comer, el móvil de Hermione sonó:

-Hola cariño¿dónde estas?-Preguntó su madre. -Estoy en Oxford Street¿qué quieres?, por cierto ya me he comprado el vestido para la noche de Fin de Año.-Dijo la castaña.-¡Eso es perfecto!Te llamaba para ver si ibas a poder estar en casa a las 15:00, es que van a traer el regalo de tu padre y nos vamos ya porque sino no llegaremos a Manchester a tiempo para la cena, hablando de ella, al final no dormimos en casa...¿bueno, vas a poder estar?-Dijo su madre. Hermione no sabía que decir, llevar a Draco a su casa vacía podía ser un peligro, pero podía imaginarse la cara de niña buena de su madre pidiéndoselo, así que aceptó sin más.

-Draco, vamos a tener que ir a mi casa¿no te importa, no?-Dijo Hermione sin mirar a los ojos al chico, esos malditos ojos color gris, eran irresistibles, le estaban pidiendo que besara a su dueño a gritos.

-No, no hay problema-Mientras Draco contestaba, no pudo evitar pensar que ojalá no estuviesen sus padres, que estivieses solos, pero entonces la imagen de Theo apareció en su mente...

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Draco miró todo con interés, las fotos, los cuadros, la decoración, viendo ese, Hermione decidió enseñarle la casa. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Draco se quedó maravillado y definitivamente alejó toda idea de ver a Hermione como una santa, una pared estaba llena de fotos,posters, la malloría eran del Liverpool, de grupoos de rock o de chicos que por su ropa parecían deportistas o actores...Las fotos que había eran de familiares o amigos, y como no de Weasel y San Potter. No sabía por qué pero volvía a odiarles, volvía a querer que desaparecieran, en realidad la razón de ese sentimiento estaba a su lado hablándole.

-¡DRACO!¿Me estas escuchando?- Fue lo que oyó de nuevo el chico, Hermione le miraba mordiendose el labio inferior, ese gesto le volvía loco, siempre quería ser el quien mordía ese labio cuando la veía hacerlo.

-Lo siento, me quedó eclipsado¿siempre nos criticais por tener fotos de chicas, pero tu no te quedas corta, eh?-Dijo con una sonrisa Draco.

-Cierto, pero ninguno está desnudo-Ante eso los dos empezaron a reirse. Sonó el timbre y Hermione bajó corriendo las escaleras para abrir, firmó el recibo y volvió a subir.

-¡Draco, nos tenemos que ir o llegaremos tarde!-Sin más agarró al chico del brazo y lo guió hasta la salida, Draco acomodó su cuerpo y agarró la mano de la chica, subieron al metro que estaba leno de gente, llegaron al estadio y cuando Hermione se disponía a sacar las entradas, y para ello necesitaba su mano se dio cuenta de que desde que habían salido de casa su mano y la de Draco estaban unidas, la soltó en contra de su voluntad, se sentía tan bien cerca de él y a la vez tan nerviosa, sentía que no podía estar sin él y a la vez no soportaba estar tan cerca sin besarle y entonces entendió que Theo ya no era su Theo, era solo el Theo amigo.

Se acomodaron en sus asientos, el partido empezó, los chicos se pusieron sus camisetas, Hermione estaba bastante enojada, el Liverpool iba perdiendo 1-0 y Draco disfrutaba al verla tan metida en el partido, tan libre, sin guardar las compostiras, gritaba, saltaba, reía, se mordía las uñas...lo vivía. Llegó el descanso, hablaron un poco sobre el partido, pero pronto volvieron los jugadores al terreno de juego, llevaban diez minutos de la segundo parte cuando todo el fondo donde ellos estaban grito -¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOL!!!- Hermione saltó, se abrazó a Draco y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía le besó suavente, luego volvíó a centrarse en el fúlbol. A falta de cinco minutos para el final el Liverpool volvió a marcar, esta vez lo hizo Gerrand y Hermione volvió a saltar, Draco hubiera deseado que reaccionara de la misma manera, pero lo miro y se puso roja. Terminó el partido, salieron del campo, apenas hablaban, por fin Hermione rompió el silencio:

-Esto yo...ssiento mucho lo de antes, me emocioné tanto que...-Dijo la chica bastante nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada ya está olvidado-Mintió Draco, como narices iba a olvidar el tacto de sus labios sobre los suyos, como ella le había abrazado, como se le había lanzado literalmente...

Sintiendo que se le partía el corazón, Draco decidió que era mejor irse, que no podría controlarse mucho más.

-Ha sido un dia perfecto, pero ya me tengo que ir-En ese momento empezó a nevar dándole a la escena un toque romántico.

-Adoro la nieve¿sabes?-Dijo Hermione. -Me lo he pasado genial, espero que pases unos buenos días.Ya nos vemos en el tren-Se acercó al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Si nos vemos¿qué vas a hacer ahora?-Preguntó instintivamente el chico

-No se, supongo que leeré un rato y ...-El chico le interrumpió-Que raro, tu leyendo-Dijo irónicamente. -Si, Draco, estoy sola esta noche así que ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer?- Draco se encogió de hombros con elegancia- No se...-Se acercó a ella y le devolvió el beso en la mijilla.-Nos vemos en el tren-

Cuando llegó a su casa, Draco se sentía estúpido, entró en su habitación, se tiró en la cama, empezó a mirar la camiseta que ella le había regalado, olía a ella, era como si todavía estuviera con ella. Cuando notó pasos cerca, la guardo y cogió un libro, lo abrió y fingió que leía.

-Draco, han venido a verte-Draco miró a su madre con interrogación,¿quíen podría ser? Cuando vio entrar a Theodore Nott, supo que algo no iba mal, por un momento pensó que sabía sus sentimientos e incluso el beso, pero apartó esa idea de la cabeza. El chico estaba algo pálido y tenía ojeras. Se sentó cerca de su amigo, su madre cerró la puerta.

-Draco, necesito ayuda-Silencio durante unos instantes-He conocido a una chica en Italia, no se que ha pasado pero ya no siento lo mismo por Herms, no voy a negar que la quiero, pero como amiga y además yo se...se que tu la quieres, me di cuanta sobre Noviembre-Dijo sin más el chico-He venido porque si fuera contigo a Londres, podría hablar con ella, yo no quiero engañarla y se que no voy a poder resistirlo¡se queda todas las vacaciones en mi casa!-Dijo el moreno.

-Es, está bien, cálmate. No voy a negar mis sentimientos, pero ¿cómo lo supiste¿cómo has venido?-Dijo un sorprendido Draco.

-Por red flu, allí hay un bar donde puedes viajar sin problemas, se supone que estoy en un museo, solo tengo hasta las 19:00, así que por favor ayúdame- Sin más Draco se levantó, dijo a sus padres que se iban a dar una vuelta y mientras caminaban se sinceró con su amigo, le contó que había ido al fútbol con ella y para sorpresa del rubio su amigo le dijo:

-Si, ya lo se, ella me lo contó en el tren. Bueno ahora que te dejo vía libre, no la cagues, cuídala, y sobre todo protégela.- Dijo el moreno.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó un confuso Draco.

-Veras, mi padre ha estado hablando con varios mortígrafos, planean entrar a Hogswarts, quieren algo, pero no pude oir el qué, no hace falta ser muy listo para saber que ninguno de nuestros padres aceptarían la relación que yo he tenido con Herms ni la que espero que tu tengas...ya sabes como son-Dijo el moreno como quien hablaba del tiempo.

-¡¿QUÉ VAN A HACER QUE?!-Gritó Draco. Ya estaban a pocos metros de la casa de Hermione, así que Draco se quedó atrás, sentado en el columpio de un parque y pensando a cerca de todo lo que su amigo le había dicho...Primero y ante todo él lo había sabido desde el principio, lo segundo importante es que lo aprobaba, no solo lo hacía, sino que le animaba a tener una relación con ella, luego estaba otro dato que le preocupaba, los planes de los mortígrafos, por eso su padre le preguntaba tanto por el colegio, por eso le había dicho que esa Navidad era especial, por eso estaba tan contento...¿qué tramaba?

Mientras Theo tocaba el timbre, seguía repasando su plan, quería tanto a Hermione, que se había decidido por mentirla, por dejar el camino libre a su mejor amigo, porque solo el sería capaz de protegerla, de luchar contra el mundo si era necesario, el lo sabía y también sabía que él no era así, que no podría con el peso, con la culpa, pues recordaba perfectamente como su padre le había torturado a base de _Crucios_ cuando se enteró de su relación con ella, como su mente había sido una ventana abierta para la inspección de su padre y sabía que solo Draco estaba capacitada para engañar a su propio padre y que lo haría por amor, lo haría por ella...

La puerta se abrió y Hermione se quedó muda al ver al chico bajo su portal, no sabía que decir, que hacer...

-Hola Herms¿puedo pasar?-Dijo Theo al fin. Hermione se quitó del hueco de la puerta y le dejó pasar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->o0o -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno¿qué os parece el capítulo? Que puedo decir yo, pues que me encanta Hermione, que me encanta Theo, creo que es super comprensivo, que es un gran amigo, una gran novio y ante todo una gran persona._

_Los próximos capítulos serán un tanto oscuros, pero habrá gatillas de luz por parte de nuestros chicos._

_Espero que dejeis vuestra opinión. Muchos besos._

_Con caariño (",) Angels._


	10. EL DÍA DE NAVIDAD

**EL DÍA DE NAVIDAD:**

El 25 de Diciembre, Londres amaneció con una gran nevada, Hermione Granger había pasado toda la noche en vela, los acontecimientos del día anterior no le habían permitido pegar ojo. El día estaba siendo perfecto, estar junto a Draco era un placer inigualable para ella, había conseguido solventar sus dudas, sus miedos y se había admitido a sí misma que le quería. Por la tarde recibió la visita que menos esperaba, su novio Theodore Nott se había presentado en su casa y sus palabras le dejaron helada:

-Se que te extrañará mi visita, pero necesitaba hablar contigo-Comenzó el chico.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Theo. Me estas asustando...-Dijo ella.

-Voy a ser muy sincero, Herms. Yo no quise que esto pasara, pero he conocido a otra persona en Italia, llevó solo cuatro días con ella, pero me ha hecho ver que te quiero mucho pero...como amiga-Dijo Theo pareciendo seguro y sereno, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo, el plan era sencillo, pero tenerla ahí delante, ver su ojos, sus labios, su pelo, olerla...Era horrible, estaba empezando a derrumbarse y necesitaba terminar pronto con esto o la cagaría.

-Yo, yo no se que decir-Dijo Hermione. Por una parte ella sentía lo mismo, pero notaba algo extraño en todo aquello, no sabía el qué pero lo habia...-Tu has sido muy sincero y creo que yo también debo serlo. La verdad es que yo también me he dado cuenta de que te quiero como amigo, que hay otra persona...-Dijo Hermione bastante nerviosa.-¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto, Theo?-Preguntó la chica algo apenada.

-No lo se, pero quizás sea lo mejor- aclararó -ser solo amigos...-No podría aguantar mucho más así que se despidió rápidamente.-Siento la visita tan inesperada, pero he de volver, mis padres creen que estoy en un museo en Italia y...debo regresar, nos vemos en el tren de regreso¿vale? No voy a poder venir a verte- Sin darla tiempo a reaccionar se levantó del sofá se dirigió hacia la puerta y justo cuando salía por ella sintió como dos lágrimas se escurría por sus mejillas, él sabía que ese sería su adiós, que en la escuela ya nada sería igual, que nunca más volvería a besarla, a abrazarla, a dormirse entre sus brazos...y eso le partió el corazón e hizo que odiara a su padre y a su madre como nunca lo había hecho. Odiaba a su padre por sus estúpidos ideales, porque nunca se sentía orgulloso de él...y su madre¿qué podía decir? Ella no decía nada, seguía a su padre, solo se mantenía con vida sin su consentimiento, el resto dependía de la opinión del señor Nott.

Theo andó hasta el parque, Draco le vio llegar, ya no había ni rastro de sus lágrimas, de su dolor, pero estaba allí, se dirigieron a la Mansión Malfoy en silencio, al llegar a la puerta de la casa, Theo se despidió y dijo que se verían en el tren, que pasara un buen día el jueves y se fue. Draco entró en casa, su padre no estaba, últimamente se ausenteba mucho, y cuando volvió solo sonreía, decía cosas como que el día de Navidad sería perfecto, pero Draco no entendía por qué. Al entrar en su habitación se tiró en la cama, no se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba en su habitación, cuando ella habló, Draco se asustó.

-Hola hijo¿qué tal el paseo?-Dijo Narcissa. Draco se extrañó tanto por la pregunta, como por la presencia de su madre allí.

-Bien-Dijo el chico sin más.

-Draco, hijo, ahora que tu padre no está en casa debemos hablar-Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Su madre nunca hablaba con él sin la presencia de su padre y aún así los temas eran el colegio o los amigos, pero sin demasiado interés por ninguno.-Tu padre me preocupa, está raro, temo que esté metido en algo que no sea correcto-Si su madre decía eso, era preocupante, ambos eran mortígrafos, lo correcto para ellos distaba mucho de lo que era correcto para el mundo en general.-Draco, el jueves quiero que no estes en casa, me da igual donde vayas, pero no estes. Puedes ir casa de esa chica¿cómo se llamaba?...¿Hermione?Eso sería perfecto-Draco alzo una ceja y palideció más de lo normal en él¿cómo sabía su madre donde había estado¿cómo sabía su nombre?-No me mires así, Draco. Soy tu madre, aunque no me haya comportado como tal lo soy. No te voy a juzgar, el amor es así. Y sino mírame a mi, mira a tu padre, la vida que llevo, renuncié a tanto por él...Ese no es el tema, Draco yo no quiero esto para ti, esa es la verdad.¿La quieres?-Su madre hizo una pausa, miró a su hijo, más bien lo inspeccionó con la mirada, esperó a que él respondiera.

-Yo, madre yo...-Draco se quedó en silencio de nuevo, no entendía nada¿a qué se refería su madre al decir que no quería esto para él? Era lo único que le habían enseñado, no entendía nada.-Si-Contestó al fin. Su madre lo miró con ternura, hacia años que no le miraba así y a Draco se le estremeció todo el cuerpo.

-Lo sabía, lo supe desde que llegaste aquí en verano. No eras el mismo, me costó entrar en tu mente, en tu corazón, pero lo hice y me sentí tan orgullosa de ti, me recordaste tanto a mi...Por eso debo darte esto-Se quitó una cadena, de ella colgaba un anillo de plata, tenía grabados símbolos que nunca antes había visto, su madre se lo puso en la palama de la mano y cerró su mano alrededor de la de su hijo.-Es un amuleto, su poder y su magia son muy antiguos. Este anillo protege a aquel que uno ama, pero debes amarla Draco, sino ante un ataque los hechizos se multiplican y el daño es mayor, pero si la amas, la salvará y la protegerá. Dáselo- su madre le abrazó, Draco no supo que hacer, correspondió al abrazo y luego habló.

-Madre¿qué pasa?-Dijo mirando a su madre intensamente.

-Hijo, he tomado una decisión, espero que algún día lo entiendas, pero de momento solo puedo decirte que te quiero y que tu me has ayudado a tomarla- Su madre le miro, se acercó a él y le besó en la frente. Cuando iba a volver a hablar, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió y Narcissa salió apresuradamente de la habitación de su hijo.

Al asomarse por las escaleras, Draco vio a su padre con el señor Crabbe, el Señor Yaxley y su tía Bellatrix. Eso no le gustó mucho. Su padre le llamó.

-Draco, baja al salón ahora mismo- Dijo Lucius Malfoy, su mujer entendió todo a la perfección y se arrempintió de no haber ayudado a su hijo antes.

Draco bajo al salón, su padre le sentó en un sofá, le dijo que a partir de ahora se quedara quieto, y que se comportara como un verdadero Malfoy. Draco no tenía ni idea de qué coño iba todo, pero no le gustaba. Su madre se acercó a él, le habló en un susurro que le heló la sangre.

-Lo sinto mucho hijo, de verdad lo siento-Narcissa se apartó de él y se puso entre su marido y su hermana. El aire se heló en la habitación, la luz de las velas se apagó y cuando se volvieron a encender Draco sintíó un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, ante él estaba Lord Voldermort, le miraba, se acerco a él y dijo.

-Joven Malfoy, espero que seas tan leal como tu padre-Le cogió el brazo izquierdo, y susurró un hechizo, de pronto Draco sintió un dolor tan intenso que se desmayó, pero antes oyó como el reloj de la sala daban las doce y como Voldemort le deseaba Feliz Navidad a sus padres- Disfrutaz del regalo-

A la mañana siguiente Hermione bajaba a desayunar, sus padres aun no habían llegado. Se disponía a recoger cuando sonó el timbre. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Pansy, Hermione la abrazó al tiempo que la morena decía-¡Sorpresa!-

-Pero¿qué haces aquí?-Preguntó la castaña emocionada.

-Bueno, me enteré de lo de Theo y supuse que querías hablar y así de paso te entregaba tu regalo en mano-Dijo sonriente la muchacha. Entraron en la casa, hablaron un buen rato y Hermione le contó lo que sentía por Draco y lo que había pasado en el campo de fútbol. Pansy no podía parar de rierse, se sentía tan feliz por sus amigos, sobre todo por Draco, él necesitaba una chica como Herms, necesitaba el cariño, el sentirse querido por su persona y no por su apellido o por lo que representaba y Pansy sabía que Hermione le quería así.

-Me alegro un montón¿el lo sabe?-Preguntó la morena

-¡NO! Que horror, no no sabe nada-Dijo Hermione.-Cómo voy a decírselo, Theo es su mejor amigo, pensará que soy una fresca...

-Bueno, creo que te gustaría más que en esta cajita hubiese cierto rubio que ambas conocemos, pero...-Pansy le entregó la caja y se rió pícaramente. Hermione la miró mal un momento-¡Pansy!-Dijo en tono recriminatorio, pero luego se rió también. Abrió la caja y vio una preciosa pulsera de plata, eran dos serpientes que entre sus bocas tenían una rosa. En el interior habia grabado_ Gracias por tu amistad.Pansy._ Ante esto Hermione se emocionó, abrazó a la chica y subió corriendo a su habitación, bajó su regalo y dijo-Espero que guste- Pansy abrió la caja y vió otra pulseta, era de plata y tenía grabadas unas runas, miró a Hermione y dijo-Muchas gracias¿qué significan?-Hermione sonrió, -Es la pulsera de la amistad, se supone que es un amuleto- Pansy abrazó a la chica y añadió.-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos pronto, recuerda que yo quiero a cierto moreno en una cajita de regalo-Ambas chicas empezaron a reirse y Hermione acompañó a su amiga hasta la puerta. Al poco rato llegaron sus padres y empezaron a preparar la cena.

Mientras tanto, en cierta casa de Londres, Siruis y Harry preparaban la cena de esa noche, esas vacaciones eran especiales para Harry, las primeras que pasaba con su verdadera familia. Esa noche irían Remus Lupin y Tonks a cenar. También estaría Dobby y los Weasley. Hermione se había disgustado mucho al no poder ir, pero prometió que iría a comer al día sugiente. Mientras Harry preparaba las habitaciones para los invitados, Sirius estaba en su habitación, pensando qué se iba a poner, cuando sintió que alguien más había en su habitación, se giró con la varita en alto y se sorprendió al ver allí a su prima, era Narcissa Black. Esta se acercó a su primo y se abrazó a él. Empezó a llorar y entre sollozo y sollozo decía cosas como no lo he podido evitar, mi hijo, como ha podido hacerlo...Sirius esperó a que se calmara, la guió hasta su cama y ambos se sentaron. Después preguntó- ¿qué ha pasado Cissa?-

-Sirius, se que no debería estar aquí, pero eres la única familia que tengo, tú y mi hijo. Ayer, ayer fue un día horrible, Lucius, bueno él, él hizo que Voldemort marcara a Draco, tiene la marca, Surius-Entonces empezó a llorar de nuevo, después de un rato se calmó y volvió a hablar-Yo nunca quise esto, solo me enamoré de Lucius, acuérdate cuando iba con vosotros, cuando Lilly y yo éramos amigas...Le seguí por amor, tu lo sabes, nunca dejó que criase a mi hijo, que le quisiera y ahora, ahora es un de ellos, no se que hacer...-Volvió a llorar. Sirius la abrazó.La había hechado de menos, él sabía que lo había avandonado todo por amor, pero de vez en cuando los visitaba, a Lilly, a James a Remus y a él.

-Cissa, cálmate. Pedemos ayudarte, una marca no quiere decir nada...Únete a nosotros, a la Orden. No contestes ahora, piénsalo- Narcissa se quedó callada, luego vio la hora y se despidió de su primo. Después se fue.

Al llegar a su casa, fue a la habitación de su hijo, este dormía todavía, tenía en el gesto el dolor marcado, ella lo sabía, sabía lo que se pasaba cuando eras marcado por el Señor Oscuro. Se acercó a su hijo, le empezó a tocar el pelo, el chicó se despertó, estaba asustado, miró su brazo instintivamente y cuando vió lo que tenía, palideció aun más. Miró a su madre, entonces entendió la conversación del día anterior, sintió un gran cariño por su madre y se sintió muy unido a ella.

-Ma, madre, gra, gracias por inten,intentarlo-Hablar era un esfuerzo muy grande para el chico, se sentía muy cansado.

-No fue suficiente Draco, lo siento, pero encontraré una solución, lo haré hijo, tu no serás uno de ellos, eso nunca- Dijo Narcissa con gran determinación. Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo haría. Lo haría en cuanto su hijo estuviera en el colegio, a salvo.-Hijo, debes irte, hoy nadie sospechara, normalmente te aislas por el dolor. Dime donde te puedo llevar-Dijo su madre, en su voz se notaba la angustia y el dolor que sentía. Draco lo pensó, no sabía donde ir...Pidió a su madre y le dijo que escribiera una nota, después envió la lechuza y se quedó junto a su hijo, que entre sus brazos volvió a quedarse dormido.

Hermione subió a su habitación, iba a ducharse y a vestirse para la cena, cuando oyó unos golpecitos en su ventana, miró hacia allí y vio una lechuza. Abrió la ventana, la lechuza extendió su pata, cogió el papel y lo leyó:

_Hermione:_

_Siento tener que pedirte esto, pero necesito tu ayuda. Te espero en el parque cercano a tu casa a las 20:00h_

_Draco._

Hermione no sabía que pensar¿qué estaría pasando?¿por qué la necesitaba? Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y pensó en como llegar a la hora fijada al parque, para su sorpresa, sus padres se lo pusieron fácil:

-Herms, cielo, nos vamos a recoger a los abuelos, llegaremos a las 21:00. Estate arreglada.-Sin más sus padres se fueron y Hermione se relajó. Esperó unos minutos a que sus padres sacaran el coche. Después salió corriendo de la casa, se dirigió al parque y esperó. Todo era muy extraño, Draco se caracterizaba por su puntualidad y ya pasaban quince minutos de la hora, estaba pensando en volver a su casa, tenía frío. Entonces se quedó estática en el lugar donde estaba, Draco apareció, su madre venía con él, se le veía horrible, muy pálido, con ojeras. Su madre no estaba mucho mejor, pero habló a la chica:

-Siento mucho esta situación, Hermione. Pero eres la única persona en la que mi hijo puede confiar en estos momentos. Por favor, ayúdale-Sin decir nada más dejó que su hijo se apoyara en la castaña y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando la chica volvió en sí y habló:

-Se, señora Malfoy, yo yo, no en, entiendo nnada-Narcissa se volvió hacia Hermione y dijo-De momento no puedo decirte nada, pronto lo haré, pero ahora, por favor cuídale-

Hermione se quedó quieta, Draco pasaba bastante para ella, sus piernas estaban empezando a flexionarse bajo su peso, ella lo miró a los ojos y lo que vio le partió el alma, vio el miedo del chico, la angustia, el dolor y la súplica, la súplica que le estaba haciendo con esa mirada, le pedía que no le dejara-Her, her, hermione-Dijo el chico. -Shhh-Dijo ella, no hables. Sin más empezó a andar hasta su casa, Draco hacia grandes esfuerzos para seguir a la chica y no apoyarse mucho en ella, pero no lo conseguía. Por fin llegaron a su casa, Hermione dejó que el chico se tumbara en su cama, lo miró con tanta preocupación, que Draci apartó la mirada.

-Draco, mírame-Dijo la chica, pero el chico se negaba a hacerlo no podía, como iba a decirle lo que le pasaba, eso la alejaría para siempre de él. Ante esto, Hermione agarró la cara del chico, la giró lentamente, con dulzura y ante esto Draco se derritió, no podía soportar su tacto, necesitaba besarla y así lo hizo, pero fue un beso efímero, porque el chico no tenía fuerzas para más.Después miró a Hermione con tanta intensidad que la chica se asustó.

-Mi, mira mi brazo Herms-Dijo el rubio con resignación. Hermione hizo lo que el chico le dijo y cuando vio la Marca Tenebrosa, retrocedió instintivamente. Después miró al chico, en su mirada pudo ver sus miedos y su culpa y entendió que esa marca no era de su agrado, que había sido sin su consentimiento.-Yo, yo entenderé si me odias, pero debe pe, pedirte que no lo hagas...yo, yo tte nnecessito-Sin más el chico se desmayó.

Hermione no podía creerse lo que acababa de vivir, Draco le había dicho que la necesitaba, la señora Malfoy le había hablado ¡a ella!, le había dicho que ayudara a su hijo, había la marca en su brazo, no sabía que hacer, que pensar, pero al verle ahí dormido, con su mano entre la de él, agarrada fuertemente, como si temiera que se fuera, supo que le quería, que no le importaba nada una estúpida marca y que estaría a su lado pesase a quien pesase...Por el momento no tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer, su familia estaba a punto de llegar y ella tenía un chico en su habitación...¿qué iba a hacer? No quería separarse de él, habñaría con su madre, si eso haría. Con mucho cuidado se soltó de la mano del chico, cogió una manta y lo tapó, no pudo evitar quitarle los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre los ojos, se acercó más a él y susurró un dulce -Te quiero- De momento no sabría si tendría el valor suficiente para decírselo cuando estuviera despierto. Bajó al salón y espero la llegada de su madre. Cuando llegaron todo fueron besos y Feliz Navidad, Hermione acompañó a su madre a la cocina y le habló:

-Mama, yo, tengo que irme, es una situación de urgencia, es por, bueno, cosas de mi mundo, se que no es el mejor día para desaparecer, pero sino fuera urgente no lo haría...-Dijo una decidida Hermione.

-Pero hija, es Navidad¿a dónde vas a ir?-Dijo su madre sin entender nada.

-Ya se que día es hoy, pero es una urgencia-Su madre le miró fijamente a los ojos, al instante supo que su hija decía la verdad, que era urgente.-Está bien, yo te cubriré con la familia, pero por favor, cuídate-Ante esto Hermione besó a su madre y subió corriendoa su habitación. Miró en ella buscando algo desesperadamente. Por suerte la lechuza aún estaba alli, escribió rápidamente una nota y la lechuza salió volando. Llego muy pronto a Grimmauld Place, sirius cogió la nota y la leyó:

_Sirius o Harry, me da igual quien coja la nota, siento tener que pediros esto, pero lo necesito, necesito que vengais a mi casa, a ser posible un adulto, para desaparecer y eso...Tengo a Draco Malfoy en mi habitación y tiene...Bueno eso será mejor tratarlo en persona. Por favor venir a por nosotros, es urgente._

_Hermione._

Sirius volvió a leer la nota otra vez y cuando reaccionó llamó a Harry.-¡Harry¡Ven rápido!-Grito.

-Sirius¿que pasa?-Por respuesta, Sirius le tendió la carta, al leerla Harry palideció-Sirius, hay que ir, a saber lo que está pasando, Malfoy en su casa¡hay que ir ya!-Dijo nerviosamente Harry.

-Tranquilízate, no es nada malo, debería haberte contado que el otro día Cissa, mi prima, vino a verme, seguramente se una a la Orden y su hijo, bueno el ha sido marcado, pero ni Narcissa, no el chico lo quería, es mi deber acogerlos, yo mismo iré a casa de Hermione, puede estar en peligro, Harry- Ante estas palabras, Harry no sabía que decir, Narcissa Malfoy dejando a su marido, eso era imposible, su padrino había hablado de Draco y de ella...Hablando de Draco, ahora era un mortígrafo, tenía la marca¿sería cierto que el no quería tenerla?...-¡Harry!-La voz de Sirius le sacó de sus pensamientos...-Tienes razón, hay que ayudarles-Dijo el moreno. En ese momento Sirius desapareció, pronto llegarían los invitados y este acontecimiento había puesto todo patas arriba. Oyó unos ruidos en el salón, cuando entró con la varita en la mano, vió a la señora Weasley limpiando a toda la familia el hollín, todos le miraron y gritaron al unisono, -¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!-Harry sonrió, pero rápidamente recordó lo que acababa de pasar y sin más demora se lo contó a la familia Waesley. Al rato llegó Lupin y Tonks, ambos estaban informados de todo, detrás de ellos había alguien más. Su melena rubia, su piel pálida y esos ojos grises, la hacían inconfundible, ahí estaba Narcissa Malfoy. Todos se miraban entre sí, hasta que Remus habló

-Ya está bien de tanta mirada, os presento a Narcissa Black, se quedará aquí durante un tiempo, ahora está con nosotros- A todos les sorprendió varios detalles de las palabras de Lupin: 1-Había usado el apellido de soltera de Narcissa, había dicho Black y no Malfoy. 2- Ahora está con nosotros¿eso significaba que era miembro de la Orden? Y 3- La mujer estaba triste, nerviosa, nunca la habían visto así, había perdido toda ese aire de grandeza, parecía una persona normal.

-Buenas noches, siento la intrusión y el haberles estropeado la noche-Dijo Narcissa. La señora Weasley fue la primera en hablar-No pasa nada querida¿quieres una tila¿algo caliente? Te vendrá bien, en estos momentos lo mejor es no pensar.-Sin más se dirigió hacia la mujer, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la llevó a la cocina, todos miraron el hueco que habían dejado ambas, luego Bill habló- ¿Qué está pasando?- Antes de que Remus pudiera conestar lo hizo Sirius:

-Narcissa se ha unido a la Orden del Fénix, ha avandonado a su marido y trae a su hijo con ella, se quedarán aquí el resto de las vacaciones, luego solo lo hará mi prima. Se que parece una locura, pero para los que la conocemos-En ese momento Remus y él intercambiaron una mirada cómplice-sabemos que este paso ha sido muy dura para ella. Por cierto, Hermione está arriba con Draco, él está bueno, no está muy bien- Harry, Ginny y Ron se miraron, luego salieron del salón y fueron a buscar a su amiga, la encontraron apoyada en la puerta de una habitación llorando.

-¡Herms!¿qué te pasa?-Ante esto la chica dio un pequeño salto, no esperaba que nadie la viese así, en ese momento de debilidad.-¡Ginny!¡Chicos! Él está fatal, tiene la marca y está sufriendo, yo lo se, y no puedo verle así, se me parte el corazón-Cuando terminó de hablar los tres amigos la abrazaban. La escena fue rota cuando notaron la presencia de alguien detrás suya. -¿Cómo está?-Pregunto Narcissa en un hilo de voz-Se que era peligroso el viajar, el moverse tras, bueno tras ser marcado-Se hizo un silencio interminable. Sirius llegó y lo rompió. -La cena ya está, todo el mundo a cenar- Todos se disponían a bajar menos Narcissa y Hermione, que se miraban intensamente.- Vosotras podreis hablar mejor con el estómago lleno- Sin más agarró a ambas por el brazo y las guió hasta la cocina, todos les esperaban, cuando se sentaron, todos empezaron a cenar, hablaron un poco, después de unos minutos, todos conversaban alegremente, Narcissa sonreía ante ciertos comentarios de Remus o Sirius y Hermione hacia lo mismo ante los de sus amigos. Las doce llegaron pronto y en ese momento se oyó un golpe que provenía de arriba. Narcissa se levantó de la silla como si esta tuviese un muelle, Hermione la imitó y Sirius subió las escaleras corriendo, cuando volvió a bajar a los pocos segundos dijo:

-Ya ha terminado Cissa, sube a verle-Narcissa subió rápidamente a encontrarse con su hijo. Mientras en la cocina Sirius volvía a hablar:

-Cuando una persona es marcada por Voldemort, pasa las primeras 24 horas por un infierno, en ese tiempo la marca cicatriza y la persona se debilita, la mayoría de su energía la absorve la cicatrización, ahora Draco se sentirá mejor. Estara unos días débil, pero a la vuelta de vacaciones, será el mismo de siempre- Nadie dijo nada, pero todos querían preguntar cientos de cosas. Al poco volvió a aparecer Narcissa, Molly, al verla tan destrozada, tan cansado, se imaginó que no había dormido en todo el día, que había pasado el peor día de si vida, así que tomo las riendas de la situación. Hizo que la mujer se sentara, preparo una bandeja con comida y le indicó a Hermione que se la subiera al muchacho, al principio Narcissa se negó, queria hacerlo ella, pero se dio cuenta de que no podia con su alma, que necesitaba dormir. Esto no pasó desapercibido para su primo que se acercó a ella, desaparecieron momentáneamente. La llevó a una habitación cercana a la de su hijo y la dejó que durmiera. Después vio como Hermione subía con la bandeja, se le veía muy afectada. Decidió desaparecerse y aparecer en la cocina de nuevo.

Hermione llegó a la puerta de la habitación del chico, llamó a la puerta y oyó un suave-Pasa- después entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Vio al chico mirando por la ventana, sentado un sofá. Tenía la vista perdida en algún punto, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la chica apoyaba la bandeja en la cama, se dirigia hacia él, se arrodillaba y apoyaba su cabeza en sus piernas, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de quien era, sintío un escalofrío ante el contacto de la chica y después mucho calor, noto como ella temblaba, pensó que era de miedo, pero pronto vio que estaba llorando, entonces la sugetó por los hombros, la levantó del suelo y la abrazó. Así se quedaron bastante tiempo, abrazados, junto a la ventana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------->o0o ---------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, aquí dejo otro capítulo. Espero que os guste. En mi opinión es muy emotivo. Hay varios puntos interesantes en él:_

_1-Narcissa decide avandonar a su marido y unirse a la Orden del Fénix._

_2-El pobre Draco lo ha pasado fatal en este capítulo, ha sufrido mucho mientras la Marca Tenebrosa cicatrizaba._

_3-Los momentos Herms&Draco me parecen preciosos, sobre todo este último, el del abrazo._

_4-La reacción de Sirius y el resto de la Orden, creo que todos reaccionan muy bien, ante lo ocurrido._

_Espero vuestros reviews.Besitos._


	11. VACACIONES EN GRIMMAULD PLACE

**VACACIONES EN GRIMMAULD PLACE:**

Hermione usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse del chico, Draco no se lo ponía fácil porque le apretaba fuertemente contra él. Finalmente se separó del chico, ante esto el chico le miró interrogativamente. Hermione sonrió al chico y Draco dejó todos sus temores de lado, ella volvió a mirarle intensamente y habló.

-Deberías comer algo, debes tener hambre-Después cogió la mano del chico, le obligó a sentarse en la cama y le puso la bandeja en las piernas. Draco no quería comer, no tenía ánimo para ello. Quería hablar con ella, explicarle todo, pero no sabía por donde empezar...

-Hermione, yo, yo no se por donde empezar, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte...Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día por todo lo que te he hecho estos años-Tragó saliva sonoramente. Hermione le miró dulcemente.-Draco, no hay nada que perdonar, si lo hubiera no estaría aquí, no te hubiera invitado al fútbol...¿no crees?-Draco sonrió dulcemente, esas palabras le animaron a seguir hablando.

-Hermione, yo debería haberte dicho esto antes, quizás hace un año, pero no tuve valor y luego pasó lo del Ministerio...y no me atreví- Hermione se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, que quería decirle el chico¿sentía lo mismo él por ella que ella por él? Se habían besado, pero ni siquiera había habido lengua y él era un conquistador...Draco buscó entre su ropa, por fin lo encontró, ahí estaba el anillo que le habia dado su madre.

-Hermione, se que es un poco tarde, pero quería darte mi regalo de Navidad...-Se acercó a la chica, le puso la cadena, para ello tuvo que tocar su cuello, volvió a sentir un calor insoportable. Cuando terminó, la cara de la chica y la suya estaban a pocos centímetros.-Herms, es,esto, en fin, es un anillo que lleva en mi familia siglos, él te protegerá y quiero que tu lo tengas, ppara mi e,eres muy importante...-Su voz dejó de sonar, Hermione estaba tan emocionada, era obvio que él la quería, le había regalado un anillo, y no uno cualquiera, ella había leído acerca de ellos, era un anillo antiquísimo, era una muestra de amor eterno y él se lo había dado y en ese momento era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Yyo tte qquiero, Hermione-Se acercó a la chica, le tocó el pelo, luego una mejilla y después rozó sus labios con los de ella, después los presionó, esperó a que ella abriese la boca, introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, incitó a su lengua, esperó a que ella le siguiera, el beso se volvió apasionado, sus lenguas danzaban a un ritmo frenético, les faltaba el aire, se separaron un momento, en ese instante Hermione hablo:-Draco, yo también te quiero- Al escucharlo, Draco volvió a besarla, se tumbaron en la cama, Hermione tocó el torso del chico, ante lo que el chico volvió a sentir mucho calor, sabía que si eso seguía así no podría parar, él lo deseaba, pero ¿que pensaría ella?. De momento no lo iba a poder saber, porque alguien llamó a la puerta , se separaron rápidamente, Hermione se colocó la ropa, Draco la miró con deseo pero retiró la mirada. Sólo entonces dijo

-Adelante-

La puerta se abrió y apareció Sirius, miró a ambos chicos y entendió en seguida que había llegado en un mal momento, no sabía que hacer, odiaba esas situaciones...

-Esto, me gustaría hablar con Draco, si es posible, claro. Si eso vuelvo en otro momento, sin problema-Se estaba poniendo nervioso, odiaba ser inoportuno, por un momento recordó todas las veces que se había sentido así, pero la pareja era otra: James y Lilly. Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta, salió por ella dijo un dulce -Buenas noches- y salió corriendo a buscar a Ginny, necesitaba contárselo todo. Miró el anillo que colcaba de su cuello, sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, recordó los besos del chico, el tacto de su piel y empezó a enrojecer. Encontró a la pelirroja y empezó a contarle todo.

Mientras tanto, Sirius empezó a hablar:- Draco, verás, creo que no tengo derecho a decirte esto, pero aún así lo haré. Agradecería que me dejaras hablar y luego digas lo que quieras-El chico asintió y Sirius volvió a hablar- Lo primero que quiero decirte es que apoyes a tu madre, ella ha dado un paso enorme-Draco supo que se refería al hecho de haber cambiado de bando, el hecho de que ahora formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix-Se que ahora estarás confuso, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Lo segundo, es Hermione. Ella es una gran chica, es brillante, me recuerda mucho a dos personas, es una mezcla entre tu madre y Lilly, no se si sabías que tu madre formaba parte de mi grupo de amigos, es decir, era amiga de los Potter, de Remus...Pero ese no es el tema. Quiero que me asegures que la quieres, van a venir tiempos muy difíciles y ella no puede ser un juego. Tercero y última cosa, se que ahora tienes la Marca Tenebrosa, a mi me hicieron lo mismo, lo pasé fatal, pero una marca en un brazo no marca tu futuro...Mírame a mi, he luchado contra unos asesinatos que nunca cometí.-Finalizó Sirius por fin. Draco se quedó mirándole unos instantes, pensando en las palabras que le acababan de decir...

-Sobre lo primero que has dicho, se que mi madre ha dado un paso muy importante y por supuesto cuenta con mi apoyo. Ante lo segundo, puedes estar tranquilo, para mi Hermione no es un juego, lo es todo. En referencia a lo tercero, se que esto-Dijo señalando a la marca que tenía en el brazo-no me convierte en mi padre, pero yo no quería tenerla, quizás antes de fijarme en Hermione si, pero ahora no, no desde el año pasado.- Ambos hombres se miraron, Sirius asintió y añadió-Me alegro entonces. Ya te dejo descansar- Draco agradeció sus palabras, realmente estaba muy cansado, comió un poco y después se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Los días pasaron, ya no faltaban más que tres días para volver a Hogswarts, Hermione había escrito a Pansy, ambas habían quedado. En ese encuentro la castaña le contó todos los acontecimientos, Pansy se preocupó mucho por Draco, pero al escuchar que ahora ellos dos estaban juntos, se tranquilizó. Sabía que ella le ayudaría, no le dejaría caer. Después Hermione sorprendió a la morena.

-Ahora, te tengo una sorpresa-, sacó una caja y se la dio a la chica. Pansy la abrió y vio que dentro había una foto de Harry. Miró sorprendida a Hermione y esta añadió-Me dijiste que lo querías para regalo¿no? Eso es todo lo que he podido hacer. Te espera en el parque de ahí enfrente. Suerte- Pansy no se podía creer las palabras de la chica. Hermione recordó lo que le había costado que Harry reconociera que sentía algo por Pansy, pero lo había hecho y ahora quedaba entre ellos lo que pasara.

Cuando Pansy y Harry se vieron ambos se pusieron muy nerviosos, no sabían como actuar. Se saludaron con un par de besos, hablaron un rato sobre las vacaciones y los acontecimientos recientes, pero pronto se hizo un silencio incomodo, los dos sabían el porqué de su encuentro, pero ninguno se atrevió a dar el paso. Se estaba haciendo tarde y Pansy debía volver, había pensado en ese cuentro tanto, pero en ninguno de los casos se lo imaginó así. Se despidió de Harry, estaba bastante disgustada. Su instinto le decía que ella le gusta, pero ¿por qué no hacía nada¿Debería haberlo hecho ella?...

Sintió como alguien la giraba y luego unos labios que besaban los suyos, cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar por el beso del chico, cuando este terminó ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, Harry empezó a pensar que había hecho algo mal.

-Ya era hora, Harry-Dijo la chica, estaba algo sonrojada.- Creí que no te gustaba- Harry sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al oirlo, -Bueno, yo, yo-Se quedó cayado, Pansy le besaba, esta vez el beso era más apasionada, las manos de la chica estaban en su nuca, Harry colocó sus manos en la cadera de la chica y le atrajo hacia él, ante eso, el beso se volvio más profundo. Cuando terminó ambos respiraban agitadamente.

-Nos vemos en el tren, Harry-Dijo la chica y le beso fugazmente, debía volver a casa ya.-Nos vemos, Pansy- Harry se quedó en el parque bastante tiempo después de que ella se hubiera ido, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer y en por qué nunca lo hizo con Ginny¿quizás nunca se hubiera enamorado de ella? Cuando la besó no sintió las mariposas que acababa de sentir hacia unos minutos. ¿Eso significaba que amaba a Pansy¿Que no era una simple atracción? Debería reflexionar sobre ello, pero en otro momento, tenía frío.

El resto de los días fueron bastante normales, Draco y él enterraron el hacha de guerra, hasta se llevaba bien con su madre. Para Ron la adaptación fue más difícil. Él no se fiaba de ellos, pero cuando entró en la biblioteca y vio a Draco y a Hermione abrazados y dormidos, entendió varias cosas: 1-Se querían. 2-No debería juzgar a las personas, en estos momentos, tanto Draco como Narcissa habían demostrado que se merecían otra oportunidad. Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no despertarlos y decidió que a su vuelta a Hogswarts se sinceraría con Lavander y le pediría otra oportunidad. Ginny por su parte, esperaba como agua en mayo las cartas de Blaise, que eran tres diarias, las leía una y otra vez y contaba con ansias la cuenta atrás para verle.

El último día en Grimmauld Place fue muy emotivo. Se hizo una cena de despedida y Hermione tuvo una conversación muy interesante con Narcissa. Ambas la habían estado aplazando, pero ahora ya no quedaba otra.

-La verdad, lo primero que debo decir es gracias, gracias por salvar a mi hijo-Empezó Cissa.

-Dde nnada-Contestó Hermione sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Verás, no quiero que te lleves una impresión equivocada de mi. Se que no he sido una buena madre, que mi comportamiento ha sido inmoral y más teniendo en cuenta que yo nunca creí en todas esas pamplinas de la la pureza de sangre, ni en Voldemort. Todo lo hice por Lucius, le amaba, le amo y le seguí hasta que ya no pude más, hasta que tocó a mi hijo- Narcissa se vio interrumpida por Hermione.-Señora ¿Black?-Cuestionó, no sabía que apellido debía usar. -Esto no es necesario, no me debe nada-Dijo Hermione sintiéndose incómoda ante la sinceridad de la mujer.Creo que ya es hora de que me llames Nercissa o Cissa, como prefieras. Si que te debo muchas cosas, entre ellas a mi hijo, él es así gracias a ti. Si te cuento todo esto es porque quiero que entiendas que él te quiere, que el amor es muy poderoso, te puede llevar a dejar de ser tu misma por la persona que amas o a sacrificarte. Si no le quieres, por favor no le avandones.-Narcissa miró a la chica, vio una cadena en su cuello y no pudo evitar acercarse a la chica, sujetar la cadena y mirar el anillo-Te lo dio-Dijo sin más. -Por favor, cuídale- Para la mujer la conversación estaba terminada.

-Seño, Narcissa, yo-Hermione cogió aire, lo soltó, esperando que los nervios se le pasaran, no era fácil hablar así con la madre de Draco-Yo le quiero, no tiene porque preocuparse.- La mujer sonrió a Hermione, se acercó a ella y le abrazó. Ese gesto tomó totalmente de improvisto a la castaña.- Entoces me alegro, hija- Cuando Hermione oyó esa última palabra no pudo evitar emocionarse, eso significaba aceptación, afecto, cariño...En ese momento lo era todo para ella, sabía que ya no eran Draco y ella contra parte del mundo, había más gente que los apoyaba.

En una habitación de la casa, un chico rubio estaba de los nervios, no sabía que hacer, qué estaría pasando en la habitación de al lado, qué le estaría diciendo su madre a su querida Hermione...Andaba de un lado a otro, se pasaba la mano nerviosamente por el pelo, se mordía el labio inferior incoscientemente...

-Ese gesto es mio-Dijo una chica castaña bajo el umbral de la puerta. Al principio Draco no entendía nada.

-¿Qué gesto?-Preguntó inocentemente el chico, aunque sabía perfectamente a cual se refería.

-Este-Se acercó al chico y le mordió el labio. Ante esto Draco solto un pequeño gemido.

-Ah, ese-Dijo el chico y besó apasionadamente a la chica, mientras lo hacia, recorría con hábiles movimientos la espalda de la chica.-¿Todo bien?-Preguntó en referencia a la conversación con su madre.

-No-Contestó la chica.El chico se asustó un poco y Hermione pudo leerlo en sus ojos grises-Has dejado de besarme- La chica sonrió pícaramente y volvió a morder suavemente el labio del chico, luego empezó a besar su cuello. Draco no aguantó mas. Besó a la chica, volvió a tocarle la espalda sensualmente, al llegar a su culo, Hermione supo lo que el chico quería y puso sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del chico. Draco pensó que ella era muy hábil, con un solo movimiento había entendido a la perfección sus intenciones. Draco se dirigió hacia la cama, procuró no caer pesadamente sobre la chica, pero ella en seguida estaba encima de él, le besaba el cuello, estaba empezando a bajar hacia su torso, para Draco era un tortura, él quería hacer lo mismo, pero por primera vez, era una chica y no él quien llevaba la iniciativa. Se giró llevándose con él a Hermione, la chica protestó, pero él le cayó con un dulce beso...Draco besó el cuello de la chica, su oreja, empezó a subir la camiseta de la chica, besando su ombligo, subiendo hasta su cuello, se incorporó un poco para sacarle la camiseta a Hermione, ella se lo facilitó subiendo la cabeza. Después empezó a quitarle la camiseta a él. Draco sonrió, quería que todo fuera perfecto. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Ambos maldicieron en silencio.¿Quíen coño será?-Murmuró el chico, ante eso Hermione sonrió, se levanto, cogió su camiseta, se la puso elegantemente y dijo-Averígualo-El chico la imitó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió, pero no dejó que la persona entrara, no quería que rompiera el ambiente, salió él. Al ver a Harry, casi le estrangula.

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada-Dijo el moreno al darse cuenta que el chico había tardado en abrir la puerta.

-Pues lo has hecho, maldita sea, espero que sea importante porque sino...-Draco no pudo evitar sonreir al ver que Harry también lo hacía.

-Venía a pedirte consejo sobre Pansy, mañana la volveré a ver y no se muy bien como actuar- Draco se quedó pensando un poco, al final decidió que tenía que ayudar a Potter, Pansy siempre lo había hecho con él.

-Espera un momento-Volvió a entrar en la habitación, miró a Hermione y dijo.-Creo que tendrá que esperar para otro momento, tu querido amigo Potter necesita ayuda- Para Herms no pasó inadvertido el hecho de que se dirigiera a Harry como Potter, estaba cabreado por la interrupción.Sonrió al chico-Tendrá que esperar pues- Hermione besó al chico-¿Te espero para dormir?-Preguntó dulcemente la chica. Draco la miró, estaba endemoniadamente sexy ahi, encima de su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y esa sonrisa.-Por desgracia, será solo para dormir- Draco salió de la habitación, Harry le esperaba, subieron a la biblioteca, también estaba Ron-Bueno, él también necesit ayuda- Ante eso, Draco soltó un bufido, solo quería estar con Hermione en ese momento y no dar consejitos amorosos. Se sentó en un sofá, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo y empezaron a plantearle dudas sobre como comportarse con Pansy y Lavander.La reunuón terminó sobre las dos de la mañana. Draco entró en su habitación, vio a Hermione metida en su cama, una sonrisa le cruzó el rostro. Se acercó a ella, le dio un fugaz beso, se desvistió quedando en calzancillos y se acostó a su lado. Ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando la chica habló-Por fin-Se giró y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico, su oreja estaba encima del corazón del chico y pudo oir como este se aceleraba. Besó el torso de chico y se quedó dormida de nuevo. Draco sonrió, cogió una mano de la chica entre la suya y se durmió.

Con el amanecer, Hermione se despertó, tenia a Draco sobre ella, en esas vacaciones había descubierto que se quedaran dormidos como se quedaran él siempre amanecía sobre ella, abrazándola. Le retiró el pelo que le caía sobre el rostro, besó su nariz. El chico abrió los ojos-Buenos días dormilón-Dijo ella dulcemente. Draco la abrazó más fuerte, quería guardar cada momento, esa noche no dormirían juntos y quería pensar que todavía era de noche, que todavía no tenían que coger el tren. Hermione pensaba lo mismo, sintió como el chico la colocaba a su altura y la besaba, pensó que quería amanecer así todos los días, junto a él.

Los cinco estudiantes desayunaron, cogieron sus baules, y con Lupin, Tonks y Narcissa se dirigieron a la estación de King Cross. Allí el humo y el ambiente, les hizo querer regresar a Hogswarts. Se despidieron de todos y subieron al tren, dando por finalizadas unas buenas vacaciones.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------->o0o ------------------------------------------------------------

_Aquí os dejo otro capítulo.Espero que os guste. Harry ya podía haber llegado en otro momento. Creo que Hermione es genial¿quíen no quiere morder el labio de Draco Malfoy...?Jajaja.Ya podía existir. Bueno os dejo._

_Muchos besos.Dejen reviews._

_Con cariño._

_Angels (",)_


	12. ¿CAYENDO EN LA SOMBRA?

**¿CAYENDO EN LA SOMBRA?:**

El viaje en el tren fue muy movido, todos se volvieron a ver después de unas largas vacaciones, al principio los Gryffindors y los Slytherin se separaron, Ginny estaba atacada, necesitaba verlo ya, pero el chico parecía esconderse. En el compartimento donde se encerraron los Slytherins hubo varias novedades.

-Chicos, estas vacaciones no han sido del todo buenas-Empezó Blaise.-La verdad es que no se que hacer con Ginny, no se como va a reaccionar al verla-Continuó el muchacho con claros signos de angustia en su cara.-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Hermione, Theo?-Ante esta pregunta tanto Pansy, como Theo y Draco se dieron cuenta que Blaise no tenía ni la más remota idea de los últimos acontecimientos.

-Yo no la tengo-Dijo seriamente Theo,-mi padre dijo que le había deshonrado, se enteró de mi relación con Herms y dijo que no merecía tales honores. Para mi es un alivio, nunca quise seguir los pasos de mi padre-Tomó una pausa en sus palabras, después mirando a Draco contunuó.-Además, no es a mi a quien debes preguntárselo, Herms y yo somos sólo amigos, conocí a otra chica y bueno...ella está ahora con...-Draco terminó la frase por Theo.

-Conmigo- Blaise miró a Theo y después a Draco, tenía la boca abierta, boqueaba¿se habían vuelto locos¿Por qué nadie le contó nada? Ni siquiera Ginny, su Ginny.

-Cierra la boca, te entrarán moscas-Dijo el rubio con cierto tono de suoperioridad.-Estas vacaciones han sido muy...como decirlo raras, si esa es la palabra. Mi madre ha avandonado a mi padre, se ha unido a la Orden de Fénix, yo me llevo con Potter y algo menos con Weasley y por si fuera poco, tengo novia. No es que me importe, porque es Hermione, pero en fin, he colgado mis botas de conquistador, seguí tu estela amigo-Dijo mirando a Blaise- ¿Algo más? Ah si, mi queridísimo padre me regaló por Navidad esto-dijo señalándose la marca- Creo que repetiría de nuevo-Dijo sarcásticamente. El chico se había desahogado, lo necesitaba, había visto como todo su mundo se venía abajo, pero no entendía el porqué de su cabreo, hasta hace unas horas, lo había visto todo perfecto, excepto la marca, todo lo demás era felicidad, bueno ser amiguito de Potter y Weasley no entraba dentro de sus planes, pero...estaba ella. Sin embargo, estaba cabreado y no sabía dónde estaba la fuente del enfado.

-Bueno Draco, míralo desde este punto de vista-Dijo Pansy al notar el enfado del rubio.-Tienes novia, tu madre está feliz y segura y de momento, sólo tienes una marca, ni siquiera te ha llamado- Tanto Blaise como Draco sintieron un escalofrío¿qué se supone que deberían hacer ante una llamada? Los cuatro chicos se quedaron pensando, hasta que la señora del carrito les sacó de ese estado.

-Ginny, cálmate, seguro que sólo esta hablando con sus amigos, que no es nada grave, piensa que todos tienen novedades que contarle...No sabe nada-Dijo la castaña algo cansada del estado de nervios de la pelirroja-Aparecerá de un momento a otro, ya verás-Dijo Harry, pero en realidad él no estaba de mejor humor que Ginny¿dónde estaba Pansy? Y luego estaba Ron, estaba pálido, no hablaba, se levantaba y se volvía a sentar de nuevo. Sólo cuando Lavander Brown, entró en el compartimento se vio una variación en el pelirrojo, se pusó rojo y después más pálido aún.-¿Es,estás bien, Ron?-Preguntó la chica. Ron no contestó, estaba mudo, Lavander estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, más aún cuando vio que Draco Malfoy se dirigía hacia allí.

-¡Weasel, despierta!-Dijo el rubio, no se había pasado parte de su última noche en Grimmauld Place aguantándole para que no hiciera nada, no había perdido la oportunidad de estar con Hermione, para nada, ese estúpido tenía que reaccionar.

-Esto, yo, si.-Volvió a cayarse.-Lavander ¿ppoddemos hablar?-Hermione y Ginny ahogaron una risita, Harry se compadeció de su amigo.-Claro-Dijo la chica. Se fueron del compartimento. Draco miró como se iban, Blaise que había visto la escena de lejos dijo-Este arte es solo para unos pocos privilegiados-Entró elegantemente al compartimento. Ginny, al verle, creía que le iba a faltar el aire, estba guapísimo.-¿No crees, Ginny?-Preguntó el chico maliciosamente. Se acercó a ella, la chica parpadeaba cada dos por tres, estaba embobada. Blaise se sentó a su lado, le dio un beso en el cuello, que hizo a enrojecer a la pelirroja y le susurró en el oido-Tenemos que hablar, preciosa- Ginny reaccinó por fin, se le hecho al cuello, le abrazó con fuerza. Después ambos se fueron. Antes de salir, Blaise volvió a hablar.-Potter, lástima que no lo haya visto tu amigo, cuentáselo todo, así es como debe hacerse- Harry miró al chico con odio, no hacia falta que presumiera de su clase con las chicas. ¿Qué coño iba a hacer él¿Esperaría Pansy una bienvenida del estilo de Zabinni? El nunca había tenido mucha mano con las chicas, perdía los papeles, se ponía demasiado nervioso...

-Potter, si nos disculpas...-Era obvio que Draco no estaba allí para verle a él, Harry lo entendía, pero tenía miedo de que Pansy hubiese recapacitado, de que se diera cuenta que él no era ni Malfoy, ni Zabinni, no tenía ese arte que el Slytherin había mencionado, esa odiosa seguridad en sí mismo...Se levantó, antes de salir, se volvió hacia el rubio.

-¿Ppansy, dónde está?-Preguntó, ya se estaba poniendo de los nervios. Draco lo notó, bueno no hacía falta ser un lince para hacerlo...-Potter, ayer estuve con vosotros tres horas, os contesté a todas vuestras malditas preguntas...¿Creí que os había quedado claro¿Qué coño hay que hacer? Eres un tío, compórtate como tal de un puñetera vez- Contestó el rubio. -Está en el cuarto compartimento a la derecha- Sabía que se había pasado, que le había contestado mal, que Hermione le miraba con esa mirada suya de "te has pasado, el chico no tiene la culpa", ella le miraba, le culpaba...pero no lo podía evitar, estaba cabreado con todos...

Harry salió del compartimento¿Qué coño le pasaba a Malfoy?, le volvía a llamar Potter con ese tono de suficiencia. Vale que ayer le habían fastidiado el plan y que ahora no hacían nada de lo que el les había dicho pero...Llegó al compartimento que Malfoy le había dicho. Entró, vio a Theodore Nott, pero no había ni rastro de ella. ¿Se habría cansado de esperarle? La angustia se reflejaba en el rostro del moreno, Theo le miró con lástima, todos estaban ahora con sus novias y él...él estaba solo en ese momento, debería ir a buscar a los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle¡Qué ilusión!, pensó sarcásticamente- Ahora vuelve, está en el baño- Al oir esas palabras, Harry soltó un suspiro-Gracias-Dijo Harry. Se sentó justo en el momento que Theo se levantaba-Será mejor que os deje solos, nunca he tenido complejo de candelabro- Harry evitó reirse.

Mientras tanto Draco y Hermione se miraban, a ella no le había gustado ni un pelo sus palabras, estaba distinto y eso le preocupaba, hacia unas horas era ese chico que le hacía tocar el cielo, ahora le recordaba al Malfoy de siempre y no le gustaba su cambio de actitud...¿Se había cansado ya de ella¿Se avengonzaba de su relación? Hermione se vio asaltada por cientos de dudas...

-Draco¿qué te pasa?-Preguntó sin poder soportarlo más. El chico la miró. ¿Qué le iba a explicar? Él no tenía ni pajotera idea de lo que le sucedía.

-Nada-Contestó en un tono demasiado borde. Hermione se temía lo peor, se acercaba el fin de su relación, no podía haber otra. Ella sufriría pero cuanto antes mejor, menos cariño le tendría, menos besos que olvidar, menos caricias. Su mirada se lo decía, esos ojos grises, fríos como el hielo...

-Si vas a dejarme hazlo ya-Dijo Hermione bastante cabreada. Draco se sorprendió por sus palabras, por el duro tono de su voz¿Por qué coño iba a dejarla? En su mente apareció claramente las palabras de Sirius..._van a venir tiempos muy difíciles...lo pasé fatal...cuentas con todo mi apoyo..._-No piensas hablar¿eh?- Volvió a hablar la chica, se mordía el labio, le miraba friamente, no había ni rastro de su dulzura...-¿De qué coño hablas?-Contestó al fin. Sabía que ese tono de voz, que su mirada fría y su postura corporal no eran las correctas, él se moría por abrazarla, por que ella le acariciara el pelo, eso le hacía sentirse seguro y feliz.También sabía que era demasiado orgulloso, que su orgullo y su corazón estaban manteniendo una lucha y de momento ganaba el primero.- Ya te has cansado de mi, si es eso no te hagas la víctima, no me pongas a mi de malo.¿No será por lo de anoche, no?-Preguntó él maliciosamente. Ahora si que la has cagado, preparate para sus gritos, pensó rápidamente. -¿QUÉ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES SI QUIERA A INSUNUARLO? TE ODIO- El orgullo de Hermione hablaba por ella, y estaba muy dolido. La noche anterior pensaba haber dado un paso más en su relación y ahora mismo se alegraba de no haberlo hecho-¿Sabes que te digo? Que me alegro que Harry llegase a tiempo, por un momento me creí que me querias, que sentías lo mismo por mi, pero hoy te ves rodeado de el mundo y todo cambia...-Ya no lo aguantó más, sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar como locas. Por su parte Draco, hubiese preferido más gritos, incluso que le pegara, pero sus palabras se clavaron como lanzas. Tenía que hacer algo, en su mente solo aperecían sus palabras..._Te odio...creí que me querías..._No podía permetir que dudara de sus sentimientos, eso no. Se acercó a la chica, le tocó el brazo para que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, ella se apartó.-Hermione-Silencio rotundo-Herms¡por favor mírame!- La chica se giró, su cara estaba llena de dolor y eso era demasiado para él.-Perdóname, no se que me pasa, se que estoy raro, la verdad estoy cabreado con todo el mundo y no se por qué-Draco miró intensamente a la chica que estaba en frente suyo, Hermione se sentía desnuda bajo esa mirada, sabía que él era sincero y ante eso, su orgullo cedió.-Draco, me asusté¿qué querías que pensara?-Hermione sonrió levemente.-Nada, sólo quiero que me beses-Suplicó el chico. Hermione accedió a su súplica encantada. ¿Cómo resistirse?.Ambos se fundieron en un apasionada beso. En ese momento toda la oscuridad de Draco se fue, todo era alegría, ya no había enfado. Se separó de ella bruscamente. Hermione se asustó, en su cara había dolor. Draco se miró el brazo, le ardía, su marca le escocía, le quemaba. La preocupación de la chica se esfumó por un momento al ver que ella no era la causa, pero luego volvió a preocuparse. Draco lo notó. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Hermione empezó a acariciarle el pelo y él se quedó dormido. Cuando se aseguró de que lo estaba, le subió la manga de la camisa, observó la marca, no estaba negra, no era una llamada pero¿qué era entonces? Volvió a bajarle la manga y decidió que ya lo pensaría.

Al poco, Ginny y Blaise aparecieron, al ver a su amigo dormido Blaise sonrió.-Si que lo has dejado exhausto- Ginny le miró inquisitivamente. -Tu pareces más, Blaise. Por lo que veo todavía no respiras con normalidad- Sin soportarlo más, los tres empezaron a reirse. -Eso díselo a tu amiga, es la culpable- Dijo el chico y Ginny le dio un suave codazo en el estómago.-No la culpo, todas las Navidades...es mucho tiempo- Ginny miró a la castaña, se había puesto del lado del chico.-¡Herms!-Dijo al fin. -Será mentira...-Volvieron a reirse.

Por otro lado, Pansy se sorprendió al ver a Harry esperándola, le pareció tan tierno...Se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos, pero el chico fue más rápido. Antes de poder hacer o decir nada, sus labios ya estaban sobre los de ella. Después de unos minutos, que ha ambos le parecieron segundos, la chica habló.-Veo que me has extrañado...Me gusta-Harry iba a replicarla, pero esta vez Pansy fue más rápida y le besó. Las palabras sobraban.

Theo encontró un compartimento casi vacío, sólo había una chica rubio, estaba leyendo el periódico ¿al revés?. Theo no pudo evitar sonreir.-Hola-Saludó. Luna salió de su lectura, miró hacía arriba, al verle entornó los ojos y después dijo

-Hola, soy Luna- Theo estrechó la mano que ella le tendía-Yo Theo- Se sentó en frente de ella. Luna volvió a la lectura, pero echaba de vez en cuando miradas al moreno. Era bastante atractivo.-¿Qué lees?-Preguntó Theo, no soportaba ese silencio tenso. El adoraba el silencio, pero el tenso, ese no le soportaba.

-El Quisquilloso¿quieres leerlo conmigo? Se sentó al lado del chico. Le tendió el periódico al chico y ambos empezaron a leer, al principio Theo hizo grandes esfuerzos, no era fácil leer al revés.

Los días en Hogswarts pasaron, la exposición de Pociones tenía a todos de los nervios. La primera, es decir, la de Pansy y Hermione, salió perfecta. Hasta Snape se sorprendió de lo conectadas que estaban las chicas. Por otro lado, los cambios de humor de Draco no mejoraban mucho. Hermione estaba cada vez más preocupada, no sabía a quíen acudir. Una tarde, mientras hablaba con él después de otra discursión, Draco tomó una decisión. Hablaría con Sirius. Le envió una lechuza, si alguien la hubiese leido no hubiese entendido nada. Él no era tonto, sabía que el correo estaba vigilado.

Al día siguiente, en un aula apartado, Draco encendió el fuego, al poco tiempo la cara de Sirius apareció entre las llamas.

-Hola Draco¿cómo vas?dime¿de qué querías hablar?-Dijo Sirius.

-Bueno¿qué tal mi madre?-Preguntó el chico, no sabía como abordar el tema.

-Bien, ahora bien. Tuvo un encuentro con tu padre en la estación, pero tranquilo solo hubo palabras-Matizó Sirius.-Lo que pasa es que le afectó mucho volver a verle-Se hizo un silencio-Tu no me has llamado para preguntarme por tu madre¿verdad?-Cuestionó Sirius.

-No-Contestó Draco.-Últimamente, estoy raro. Cambió de humor constantemente, sobre todo de cabreado a furioso, pocas veces estoy contento y cuando estoy con Hermione la marca me arde, me quema, no puedo aguantar el dolor- Dijo el chico-Estoy preocupado-Finalizó.

-Draco, los cambios de humor son normales, es la marca, su influencia. Ahora, en cierto modo, estas unido a él, a su humor, él te influye y el estar cabreado se lo debes a él.Pero guarda como oro en paño, los momentos de felicidad, los momentos que pasas junto a ella, esos te ayudarán. Él te reclamará Draco, y deberás luchar contra la oscuridad que meterá en tu alma. Es duro, muy duro, pero eres fuerte, se que lo superarás. Será pronto.-Sirius paró durante unos minutos-Lo otro, no tengo ni idea, la marca no se comporta así, solo duele cuando él te llama, pero no mientras tanto. Es extraño, déjame que lo piense. Cuando tenga algo en claro, me pondré en contacto contigo.-Draco asintió.-Gracias-Dijo al fin.-No te preocupes, todo irá bien.Ahora me tengo que ir.Cuídate y recuerda, conserva los buenos recuerdos.- Sin darle tiempo a desperdirse, Sirius desapareció. Draco se sintió mejor, pero no dejó de pensar en qué pasaría si caía, eso significaba que la perdería. Le preocupaba también que a Blaise no le pasara lo mismo, él también la tenía, pero no estaba como él.

Pasaron los días, Draco no se sentía mejor, hasta su aspecto había cambiado, no dormía bien por las noches, tenía un sueño que le inquietaba, veía morir a Hermione. Se despertaba bajo una capa de sudor frío, angustiado. Solo cuando la veía en el desayuno se tranquilizaba. Una mañana, mientras desayunaban, Snape se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, buscó con la mirada hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-Señorita Granger, venga a mi despacho hoy a las 18:00, sea puntual-Sin más se fue. Hermione y sus amigos se asustaron, ella no había hecho nada¿sería por el último trabajo que les había mandado? Draco se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-Preguntó, sentía su boca seca, le faltaba el aire, estaba de los nervios. Snape era un profesor, podía citar a un alumno, pero para Draco todo se volvía sospechoso últimamente.-Que vaya a su despacho, será por el último trabajo-Eso le tranquilizó un poco, además sus palabras fueron acompañadas de un beso en la mejilla, así que no le dio más importancia. Las sies llegaron muy pronto, Hermione llamó a la puerta, esperó a oir un -Adelante- y entró. Snape le hizo una seña para que se sentara, la chica estaba de los nervios y Snape no hablaba, eso lo estaba empeorando.

-Señorita Granger, antes de nada debe prometer que nada de lo que se diga en este despacho saldrá de él, dirá a quien le pregunte que le dice venir por su trabajo¿entendido?-La chica asintió y Snape continuó.-Le he llamado porque alguien quería hablar con usted, ahora me iré y les dejaré hablando, si en algún momento quiere irse, toque esto-Dijo señalando a una serpiente de cobre que él le entregó.-Saldrá inmediatamente- Snape se fue, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, nadie aparecía¿quíen sería¿por qué tanto secrerto? Casi se queda sin aire cuando la puerta que se escondía bajo falsos tarros de ingredientes se abrió, tras ella apareció él, Lucius Malfoy. Hermione sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, como temblaba su pulso, como se aferraba a su varita...

-Tranquila, no he venido para atacarte, solo para hablar-Dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras. Ahora entendía de donde lo había aprendido Draco, la misma pose, la misma frialdad, el mismo orgullo...-Nunca pensé que en mi vida tuviera que pedirle ayuda a una sangre suc, bueno a una nacida de muggles. La situación lo requiere, esto no es fácil para mi, te agradecería que me dejaras hablar, y luego hables tu¿de acuerdo?-Preguntó en tono amenazante, lo hizo sin darse cuenta y cuando vio el rostro de la chica, entendió que estaba asustada, intentó ser más amable.-No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte nada, si estás mejor, tómala-Dijo entregándole su varita. Hermione la cogió, después añadió un -De acuerdo- entre susurros.

-Como sabrás, mi mujer me odia-Eso pilló totalmente desprevenida a Hermione, Lucius Malfoy sincerándose con ella, eso era demasiado.-Mi hijo también, tu bueno, mi hijo, en fin vosotros...-Lucius no se podía pronunciar la palabra novios en referencia a su hijo y a Hermione. Su orgullo no se lo permitía. Hermione lo notó y se sintió dolida, aunque sabia que Lucius nunca lo aceptaría, oirlo le dolió.- He venido porque quiero recuperar a mi familia, quiero recuperar mi vida, disfrutarla, he dado todo por Voldemort-Al oirlo de su boca Hermione tembló.-¡Todo¿Sabes lo que ha hecho él? Quería enviarme a Azkaban, quería vengarse por lo del diario...-Lucius se sentó, necesitaba relajarse un momento.

-Estoy dispuesto a todo, si hubiera hablado con Draco, si le hubiera escuchado, jamás se le hubiera entregado, ahora¿lo sabes no¿sabes que tiene la Marca Tenebrosa?-Lucius hizo una pausa esperando que ella le contestara. -Lo se-Dijo la chica sin más. No daba crédito a lo que estaba viviendo, ese no podía ser Lucius Malfoy.-He venido porque se como salvar a mi hijo, mañana él intentará poseerle, intentará eliminar toda esperanza. Él sabe que Draco no le es fiel, y si no lo eres por las buenas, lo eres por las malas¿entiendes?-Otra vez silencio. Hermione estaba muy asustada, temía por Draco.- Bueno, mañana quiero que estes todo el día con él, todo el día, no vayais a clase, duerme con él hoy, me da igual como lo hagas, se supone que eres brillante¿no¡Demuéstralo! Solo si está a tu lado lo conseguirá, eres pura, nunca has sentido la atracción de la magia oscura y nunca lo harás.-Sentenció Lucius. Después abrió la mano en dirección a la chica, era la señal para que ella hablara.

-Ppero aunque esté a su lado¿qué debo hacer? Ya vi a Harry luchando contra él, nadie podía ayudarle. ¿Cómo lo haré¿Cómo?-Dijo Hermione, no entendía que podía hacer ella.

-Por eso estoy aquí. Cuando veas a mi hijo debes hacer un hechizo que te enseñaré, no necesitarás varita, tiene que ser no verbal, sino no sirve. El hechizo permite entrar en el alma de una persona, así podrás ayudarle. Cuando termine todo, deberás desear salir, sino avandonarás tu cuerpo y te unirás al de mi hijo para siempre. Es magia negra muy avanzada, es un riesgo que espero que quieras correr.-Otra vez silencio. Esta vez más largo aún.

-Lo haré-Lucius hizo una de sus muecas-sonrisas.Luego dijo para sí mismo más que para ella.

-Veo que le quieres, que no es cosa de adolescentes...-Al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en alto, volvió a hablar rápidamente.-También quería que me ayudarás con mi mujer. Se que sabes donde está, tengo que hablarla, lo necesito- Dijo Lucius, se estaba sincerando más de la cuenta, sus principios reaccionaron por él.-Bueno¿vamos con el hechizo? No tenemos mucho tiempo-Dijo con amargura en su voz.-Vamos-Contestó Hermione, estuvieron practicando varias horas, cuando Hermione miró su reloj eran las 21:00. Estaba cansada, no por el hechizo, sino porque estaba en alerta permanente, no se sentía cómoda con Lucius a su lado.

-Lo tienes, parece que eres tan brillante como dicen...-Admitió con asombro el hombre. No podía entender como una chica, con su origen, había conseguido tan fácilmente ese hechizo, era pura magia negra. Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

-Creo que ya debes irte, espero que sea suficiente, que le salves-Añadió Lucius-Me pondré en contacto contigo-

Hermione estaba decidida a irse, no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario con él. Algo le frenó. No podía irse así, se sentía obligada a ayudarle.-Señor Malfoy-Lucius se volvió tenía que reconocer que esa chica tenía valor, era atrevida y decidida.-La próxima vez que nos veamos-Hermione tragó saliva sonoramente¿habría próxima vez?-Hablaremos de como conseguir una cita con Narcissa- El solo oir su nombre provocó un nudo en el estómago del hombre. -Gracias-dijo sin más y desapareció por la puerta que había aparecido. Hermione salió del despacho de Snape, pero antes dejó la serpiente de cobre en el escritorio. Al salir vio a Draco, a Harry, a Pansy, a Ginny, a Ron y a Theo. Incluso Blaise estaba allí. Se sorprendió al verlos a todos, luego pensó que debían estar muy preocupados, llevaba más de tres horas en ese despacho.-Hola-Dijo algo temerosa.

-¿Hola?¿Eso es todo lo que me, bueno nos vas a decir?-Saltó Draco.Todos le miraron con compasión. Él era es que peor lo había pasado toda la tarde, cuando el resto apareció, él ya estaba allí.

-Bueno, yo...Snape...-Dijo Hermione ¿Qué iba a decirles?-Hemos estado mirando el trabajo, bueno discutiéndole, cree que esta demasiado bien para ser de una alumna. He tenido que explicarle como lo hice, de donde saqué la información y luego contarle el trabajo.Estoy agotada y hambrienta-Dijo satisfecha de sí misma. Había mentido perfectamente, todos se lo creían, todos menos Draco.

-¿Más de tres horas?-Dijo el chico.-¿Qué era, un trabajo o un tomo de la enciclopedia?-Todos sonrieron. Hermione se sintió tan unida al chico. Debía haberlo pasado fatal.

-Un trabajo Draco pero, ya sabes como es Snape-Contestó dulcemente la castaña. Draco lo dio por terminado, eso era cierto. Todos se fueron al Gran Comedor a comer algo. Mientras iban hacia allí, Hermione hizo el hechizo, sintió como se mareaba un poco, se agarró fuertemente a Draco-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó el rubio. Hermione asintió.-Me he tropezado con la capa-Dijo sin más. Tenía que pensar cómo iba a dormir con Draco, tenía hasta las 24:00, esa noche tocaba patrullar los pasillos, por suerte como prefectos que eran, podía estar junto a él. El resto...sería más difícil.

Hermione ya tenía un plan, la sala de los Menesteres. Llevar a Draco allí sería fácil, usaría sus armas de mujer. Faltaban diez minutos para las doce de la noche, Hermione empezó el ataque. Empujó a Draco contra la pared y le besó intensamente. El chico no entendía nada, pero correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad.

-Draco-Dijo Hermione separándose del chico.-He pensado que hace mucho que no dormimos juntos y...esta noche estaría bien repetir-Después volvió a besarle, le desabrochó un botón de la camisa y volvió a hablar-¿Qué opinas?- El chico respiraba agitadamente, entre sus piernas había un bulto que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione. -He dicho dormir, Draco. El resto tendrá que esperar, hoy estoy cansada-Dijo la chica. No podía permitirse bajar la guardia esa noche. Draco sonrió pícaramente.-De acuerdo dormir-Dijo el chico, agarró a Hermione por la cintura, la obligó a girarse, ahora era ella quien estaba apoyada en la pared. Draco puso una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Hermione, la besó y le desabrochó un botón como ella había hecho-Pero tu empezaste primero-Añadió. Hermione sonrió, luego besó al chico. En ese momento daban las doce. -Ya lo se-Dijo la chica. Después cogió la mano del chico y tiró de ella con fuerza. Corrían por los pasillos. Pronto llegaron a la sala de los Menesteres. Entraron y esta tenía una cama en medio, velas alrededor y un toque de lo más romántico. Los chicos se besaron, pronto estaban sin la mitad de la ropa, pero Draco recordó las palabras de Hermione, respiró profundamente y guió a la chica a la cama. Después se tumbó, indicó a Hermione que le imitara. Pronto se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, Hermione convenció a Draco para no ir a clase. Draco se extrañó de su comportamiento. Ante esto la chica dijo inocentemente-Sólo quiero pasar un día contigo¿tan malo es?- Draco sonrió. A él le apetecía tanto como a ella-Para nada, es perfecto-Dijo sin más. El resto de la mañana pasó normal. Hermione se estaba impacientando, no pasaba nada. ¿Y si todo era una trampa?¿Y si ese hechizo no era para lo que Lucius había dicho? Se sentía estúpida. De pronto se sintío mal, algo no andaba bien. Draco tenía la mirada perdida, estaba empezando a temblar y Hermione se sintió triste, vacía. Notó los miedos de Draco, notó como Voldemort le tentaba, le hablaba de sus padres, más concretamente de su padre. También notó como Draco luchaba, como lo intentaba, pero estaba cayendo. Voldemort estaba dando en el clavo. Entonces Hermione se acercó a Draco y le besó, en ese momento notó como su alma salía de su cuerpo, como la de Draco se aferraba a ella. Voldemort se sintió fuera de lugar, sintió como perdía terreno, pero pronto buscó la fuente de esa pérdida y se fue a por Hermione, la tentó con poder, con más sabiduría, incluso con la paz si se unía a él. Hermione se separó de Draco. Se sentía débil. Draco cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su varita estaba acercándose a la marca, estaba cayendo y ella no sabía que hacer. Tenía que ayudarle. Se abrazó a él, volvió a sentir la conexión, esta vez Voldemort había jugado muy bien. Draco creía que ella estaba de su parte, que había cruzado la línea. Iba a caer. La punta de la varita estaba a escasos centímetros de su brazo. Entonces Hermione se sintió extrañamnete poderosa, le gustaba esa sensación, acercó su mano al brazo donde estaba la marca, la recorrió con su dedo, después volvió a besar a Draco y sintió en su interior un grito desgarrador, al principio creyó que era Draco, pero este estaba desmayado. Luego vio claramente a Voldemort arrodillado, se sintió más poderosa aún. Volvió a recorrer con su dedo la marca y esta desapareció del brazo del chico. Segundos después se desmayó.

No sabía si habían pasado, segundos, minutos, horas o días. Se sentía débil, por un momento temió haberse quedado en el cuerpo de Draco, pero pronto vio que el cuerpo que tocaba era el suyo. Buscó por la habitación. Vio a un chico mirando por la ventana, se le veia pálido y ausente.

-Draco-Dijo la chica en un susurro. No tenía fuerza para más. El chico se giró rápidamente, fue hacia ella a grandes zancadas. Le dio un beso tierno en la nariz. Después habló. Estaba feliz.

-¿Cómo estas?-Esperó a que la chica contestara. -Cansada¿qué ha pasado?¿Dónde estoy?-Draco iba a contestar, pero Snape le interrumpió.

-En la enfermería señorita Granger. Es normal que esté cansada. Cuando se encuentre mejor, vaya al despacho del director.-Después le tendió una poción y se fue.

-Hermione, me salvaste¡mira!-Dijo el chico señalando su brazo-¡Ya no está! Están algo preocupados, llevas tres días durmiendo, dicen que es normal. No me dicen por qué, bueno ni a mi ni a nadie. Dumbledore ha venido todos los días a verte.-Contó el chico.Hermione al ver que el brazo de Draco volvía a estar libre, recordó como vio a Voldemort arrodillado, como gritó, el poder que sintió...Todo- Se sintió de nuevo muy cansada. Draco lo notó cuando la chica aflojó la fuerza con la que cogía su mano.-Tomátela, necesitas descansar-Sin más la obligó a tumbarse. Pronto el sueño venció a Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------o0o-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_--o Aquí dejo otro capítulo. Se que es bastante largo.De momento es el más largo que he escrito¿qué os parece? Espero que haya sido capaz de explicar bien todas las sensaciones. Este capítulo va a ser muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia. No puedo decir más. ¿Qué os ha parecido Lucius Malfoy? No creais que se va a volver en el padre y esposo ejemplar.Cambiará, pero...¿será suficiente para recuperar a su familia? Ahí lo dejo. _

_--o Como siempre espero vuestros reviews, son muy importantes para mi.Son un jarro de energía y alegría para continuar la historia. Hay veces que me atasco un poco, porque no se si es demasiado pronto para meter ciertos acontecimientos, otros momentos creo que me enrollo mucho. Pero vuestros reviews me hacen confiar más en mi misma y bueno ahí teneis los capítulos. Espero que os siga gustando la historia. _

_--o Quiero agradecer su apoyo a **ana karen malfoy, Pansy Greengras, Ludmy, pyro y Nanitapotter.** Espero leeros pronto._

_--o Ya si que si, me despido que mi gata está mirandome como el gato de Shrek, lleva un roto pidiéndome comida y no aguanto esa mirada. Espero volver pronto. Muchos besos y muchas gracias de nuevo._

_Angels (",)_


	13. RESPUESTAS

**RESPUESTAS:**

Hermione pasó dos días más en la enfermería. Recibía varias vistas: por la mañana iban todos los Gryffindors, le traían algo del Gran Comedor y conversaban un rato. Luego, después de comer iban los Slytherin. Por la tarde se reunían todos. Pero durante todo el día siempre había una visita fija, la de Draco Malfoy. Iba entre clase y clase, apenas comía para estar más tiempo con ella...Hermione agradeció salir pronto, sino el chico sería un esqueleto en nada de tiempo.

El primer día que salió de la enfermería se dirigió al despacho del director, ella necesitaba respuestas, no entendía bien lo que había pasado.Aunque sus amigos no decían nada, ella sabía que estaban asustados. Pero ella les ganaba a todos, quería huir, tenía tanto miedo que al estar frente a la estatua que daba pasa a las escaleras que ascendían hasta el despacho del director, casi se desmaya. Llamó a la puerta, está se abrió sin más dejando paso a una enorme sala llena de artilugios. En una cómoda silla, o al menos eso pensaba ella, estaba Dumbledore que le invitó a sentarse. Después le ofreció té, unas pastas y unos caramelos. Hermione aceptó el té por no parecer grosera pero en esos momentos su estómago estaba cerrado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Preguntó el mago. Su dulce mirada azul hizo que la chica se relajara.

-Bien señor, ya estoy bien-Contestó Hermione.

-Bueno, supongo que querrás una explicación. Se que lo necesitas, pero antes debo preguntarte algo-El director hizo una pausa.-¿Qué sentiste mientras borrabas la marca?-Hermione no esperaba esa pregunta. Se quedó cayada un rato, pensando, recordando las sensaciones de aquel día.

-No sabría como explicarlo. Me sentí muy poderosa, asustada, la verdad, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía-Finalizó la chica.

-Lo suponía. Me hubiera sorprendido que lo supiera. Sería, entonces, la bruja más poderosa y joven del mundo-Dijo el hombre.-Verás Hermione, aquella tarde usaste magia muy antigua, muy poderosa y posiblemente negra- Ante esto Hermione abrió la boca, pestañeó varias veces y por fin habló.-¿Magia negra?Ppero yo, no puede ser. Dumbledore sintió unas ganas enormes de abrazarla, de protegerla. La verdad que iba a oir era dura.-Si querida, también pudiste usar magia blanca pero entonces no hubieras estado cinco días en la enfermería. Has estado allí tanto tiempo porque el hechizo que usaste usa mucha energía, la magia negra suele consumir, por eso se que la usaste.-Al ver el dolor en el gesto de la chica, el anciano añadió rápidamente-Pero eso no es malo, es decir, no todo el mundo que la usa es una mala persona, ni la usa con fines malignos. Yo, señorita Granger la he usado en más de una ocasión para ayudar a amigos o salvarles la vida...Lo que hiciste tiene mucho mérito pero un gran peligro. ¿Viste alguna imagen, algo que no estuviera en esa habitación?-Preguntó de nuevo.

-Yyo, bueno le vi a él. Primero oí como gritó, después le vi arrodillado, como sufriendo de dolor-Dijo Hermione temblando. ¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho? Ella nunca pensó que la usaría...

-Entiendo, entiendo-Dumbledore se quedó pensantivo un rato. Después continuó.-Escuche bien lo que le voy a decir, la Marca Tenebrosa se realiza con un hechizo que requiere magia negra muy avanzada. Es indestructible, excepto por aquel que realizó el hechizo o...-Hermione se temía lo peor-O por alguien que le iguale en poder, incluso le supere. Voldemort gritó porque sintió el dolor que se siente cuando una persona es marcada, creo que ya sabe que es insufrible, al quitarle la marca al joven Malfoy, el dolor lo sufrió Voldemort.También debería saber que el dolor se triplica al retirarla.-Silencio rotundo.Hermione no podía atar cabos, ahora resultaba ¿qué ella era muy poderosa?,¿más que el mago más temido de todos los tiempos o igual?-Hermione,Voldemort lo sabe, ahora, o eres un peligro para a él, o te quiere de su bando.En cualquier caso corres peligro. He decidido que deberá potenciar su nuevo poder, tendrá clases particulares. No siempre tendrá a alguien que le proteja y si él la encuentra, me temo que sería un error muy grave. Por suerte, las clases se las darán dos personas, una experta en Artes Oscuras y otra en su defensa. El primero, he de decir, que él mismo se ha ofrecido, es el señor Malfoy. El segundo es un antiguo profesor suyo, el señor Lupin. Todos los días, de 18:00-20:00 tendrás clases.Cada día con un profesor. Deberá ir al despacho del profesor Snape¿entendido¿tines alguna duda?-Preguntó amablemente. Hermione estaba intentando asimilar toda la nueva información¿Lucius Malfoy ayudándola¿Sería seguro?Es decir, él era un mortígrafo¿y si la entregaba? Lupin, por otro lado, siempre le daba confianza, además era muy divertido. Volviendo al señor Malfoy, si lo pasó mal durante aquella tarde¿cómo superaría verle día si y día no...

-Profesor, yo agradezco todo esto, pero...en fin...Lucius Malfoy es un mortígrafo, su mano derecha, o lo era¿cómo fiarme de él?-Dijo Hermione, le había costado horrores decir esa frase.

-Entiendo sus dudas, pero yo confío en él. Su discurso fue de lo más solemne y creo que las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad.-Hermione sabía que no podía rechazar la ayuda de alguien como Lucius Malfoy, que corría un gran peligro y que ese poder nuevo podía consumirla y volverla en alguien como Voldemort o peor...

-De acuerdo, director. Supongo que todo esto es por mi bien.-Terminó por decir la castaña no muy convencida.

-Asi es. Mañana comenzarán sus clases.Ahora supongo que querrá ver a sus amigos-Dumbledore dio por finalizada la reunión. Hermione se levantó, avandonó la sala, empezó a bajar las escaleras y cuando apareció en el pasillo, sus amigos la miraron expectantes. Sabía que estaban preocupados, que ese gesto era precioso, pero en esos momentos solo quería pensar...-Hola chicos¿cuánto tiempo llevais aquí? Mañana empiezo a dar clases particulares.Será divertido-Dijo la castaña. Quería evitar tener que dar muchas explicaciones, de momento tenía que asimilarlo y luego ya...sería otra cosa.

-¿Clases de qué?-Preguntó Ron.Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco solo la miraba. Parecía que entendía que no quería hablar, que necesitaba un tiempo y eso hizo que el corazón de la chica se acelerara, que quisiera besarle, abrazarle y que él la apoyara. Realmente lo necesitaba, le necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas.-De Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras-Dijo Hermione con voz cansada.Esta vez fue Harry quien habló.-Pero si ya damos-Hermione le miro, chascó la lengua al más puro estilo Malfoy, ese gesto hizo que los Slytherin sonrieran por un momento¿cuántas veces habían visto ese gesto en el rubio a lo largo de su vida? Ese gesto significaba "ahora no, quiero estar solo, lo me molestes". Por eso, los Slytherin se despidieron, abrazaron a la chica y le dijeron un -Mañana nos vemos- Hermione agradeció el gesto, la verdad quería estar con Draco, con nadie más.-Pero yo daré de más nivel, no es para tanto, serán dos horas al día, nada más-Al ver que tanto Ron como Harry iban a replicar, la chica volvió a hablar-Se que estais preocupados, pero ahora me gustaría, en fin...-Ginny intervino, comprendía a su amiga, comprendió porque las prisas de Blaise y el resto y salió al rescate de su amiga.-Chicos, ya está bien. Mañana nos lo contará detenidamente, ahora creo que sobramos-Hermione y Ginny se miraron, en esa mirada había agradecimiento, comprensión, cierto grado de picardía por parte de la pelirroja, ese grado que dice-No hagas nada "malo"-Ambas sonrieron, la castaña abrazó a la pelirroja y los tres chicos no entendieron nada.

Por fin estaban ellos dos solos, por fin estaba entre sus brazos. Draco esperó hasta que la chica habló.

-Draco, tenemos que hablar- Draco la miró. Después añadió.-¿Te parece bien si vamos al lago?Se que te gusta estar allí. Además estar aquí, en medio de un pasillo...No es muy cómodo-Hermione empezó a reirse. Se abrazó con más fuerza al chico. Adoraba esos momentos en los que recuperaba ese tono de impertinente, de superioridad...que tanto le hacía reirse.

Llegaron al lago, se sentaron bajo el un árbol. Disfrutaron un momento del paisaje, de su mutua compañía. Después Hermione decidió contarle todo. ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando sepa lo de su padre?Ese era su gran temor.

-Draco, no solo voy a dar clases de Defensa, también voy a darlas de Artes Oscuras-Hermione esperó su reacción.

-Lo suponía. He estado hablando con Sirius y mi madre, se que has usado magia negra, se que corres peligro...Lo se casi todo.-Dijo el chico. Hermione se sorprendio, luego se sintió aliviada.

-Draco, tu padre me dará las clases-Dijo decidida la chica.Por su parte el chico se tensó¿por qué su padre? Sabía que era uno de los mejores en esa materia, pero no quería que ella y su padre pasaran tiempo juntos, sabía que él la despreciaría, la humillaría...¿y si eso afectaba a su relación? No podía permitirlo.

-No vayas-Después silencio. -Hermione, por favor, no lo hagas, tu no le conoces-Hermione le miró con ojos suplicantes.

-.Draco, deberias saber que fue el quien me ayudó, gracias a él estas bien. No voy a decir que tu padre es la mejor persona del mundo, pero necesito esas clases, Draco. Ahora debo prepararme, sino esto me corronperá, no puedo permitirlo.-En los ojos de ella se podía leer miedo, inseguridad, pedía apoyo...Draco correspondió a su mirada, él expresaba temor, dudas y por supuesto amor.-Draco, no te preocupes, no soy tonta.Estaré atenta.-Eso fue todo lo que el chico necesitó oir. Con eso se conformó. Después volvió a hablar.-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-Hermione se tensó como antes lo había hecho él. -No, no lo se. Sentí mucho poder pero, el resto no se cómo pasó. Mi mano fue directa a tu marca-Eso bastó al chico. Después Draco se acercó a Hermione más aun. Le acarició la mejilla ante lo que la chica cerró los ojos. Después empezó a besar un parpado, luego otro, el entrecejo, la nariz, la barbilla, la boca. Hermione no aguantaba más, estaba empezando a tener mucho calor. Se aferró a él y le besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. -Herms, te quiero-Dijo el chico cuando se separó de ella para tomar aire. Hermione se emocionó tanto que empezó a reir tontamente. Draco le miró algo enfadado, acababa de decirle que le quería, él no era de esos, para una vez que lo hacía ella se reía¿por qué las mujeres eran tan crueles? Pensaba Draco, estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se percató de que ella se había puesto de puntillas, su boca estaba pegada en su oreja, en un dulce susurro ella dijo-Yo también te quiero, Draco Malfoy, yo también-Ese susurro se coló en su mente, en su cuerpo, sintió un escalofrío y unas ganas locas de besarla y así lo hizo. Allí, al lado del lago, Draco supo que ella era el amor de su vida y eso era la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o0o----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Siento el retraso en subir otro capítulo pero es que ayer se jugaba la Supercopa de Europa, Milan-Sevilla y como supongo que sabreis y sino pos ya lo haceis, esta semana falleció Antonio Puerta, futbolista del Sevilla y en el partido de ayer se le hizo un homenaje muy emotivo. La verdad, me afectó mucho y escribir en esos momentos no es fácil. Pero bueno, ya estamos de nuevo aquí. __Bueno aquí dejo otro capítulo. Este es más corto que los anteriores pero no por eso menos intenso. El momento Dramione me encanta. Queda un poco mal que lo dia yo pero es cierto, me parece monísimo._

_Como siempre gracias por vuestro apoyo, en especial a _**ana karen malfoy, Pansy Greengrass, WpG, pyro, Ludmy, Nanitapotter...**_Creo que no me he olvidado de nadie, si así fuera, si hay alguien que ha dejado un review y no se ve aquí LO SIENTO MUCHO._

_Ahora solo queda despedirme, muchos besos, cuídense._

_Con cariño Angels (",)_


	14. LUCIUS MALFOY

**LUCIUS MALFOY:**

Esa mañana Hermione se levantó con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, deseaba abrazar a cierto rubio, todavía no podía olvidar ese _te quiero, _sonreía tontamente, estaba como ida...Después recordaba que a las seis de esa tarde también se encontraría con cierto rubio al que para nada deseaba abrazar...

Cuando vio a Draco fue directa a su boca, el beso sorprendió tanto al chico que al principio no contestó, después agarró a la castaña por la cintura, le atrajo más hacía él y profundizó el beso. La gente que veía esa escena no dejaba de sorprenderse, hacia no tanto se insultaban a todas horas y no era raro ver a Potter y a Weasley lanzando hechizos por doquier. Sin embargo, ahora se les veía juntos, se reían, se besaban y para Hogwarts eso era extraño pero también había dado lugar a que la gente siguiera su ejemplo y no hubiese tantas diferencias entre casas. A todo esto, la pareja seguía unida como si no pudieran separarse. Solo un -Ejem, ejem-consiguió hacerlo. Ambos se volvieron con cierta cara de mal humor por la interrupción. Ahí estaban Pansy y Harry. Sonreían pícaramente.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres Potter? Tienes el don de la inoportunidad-Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y alzando la ceja. A Hermione eso le encantaba, le parecía super sexy. Pansy le entendía perfectamente, hacia unos años ella pensaba lo mismo y le hacía suspirar, ahora eso lo conseguía cierto moreno que tenía a su derecha.

-Malfoy, yo no soy inoportuno pero besarse así en mitad del Gran Comedor no es de lo más recomendable-Añadió Harry con un tono que recordaba al de viejos tiempos.

-Bueno Potter, eso díselo a tu amiga, ella empezó-Dijo el rubio con cierta picardía.

-Oye, que tu no pusistes muchos impedimentos-Contestó Hermione dándole un pequeño codazo en el estómago que hizo el chico se doblara un poco. Después los cuatro empezaron a reirse.

Al llegar las 17:30 Hermione estaba de los nervios, Draco había dicho que la acompañaría pero no había ni rastro de él. Hermione estaba más que cabreada con el chico. Siempre tan puntual y ahora...llegaba más de veinte minutos tarde. Cuando por fin apareció por la puerta de la biblioteca, la chica no le dio tiempo a avanzar más, le cogió de una mano y tiró de él. El chico la siguió, sabía que estaba cabreada, pero si le dejara hablar...

-Llegas tarde señor perfecto, llegas tarde-Dijo Hermione cruzada de brazos y mirándole al más puro estilo de Narcisa Black.

-Yo nunca llego tarde, son los demás los que llegan pronto-Dijo el chico chascando la lengua y sonriendo de medio lado, en otra ocasión ella le habría besado pero ahora...

-Niño mal criado, siempre igual de arrogante, de estúpido, de creido...-Por la boca de la castaña segurían saliendo palabras que molestaban notablemente a Draco. Necesitaba pensar algo para pararla, no sabía que hacer asíque hizo lo primero que le pasó por la mente. La besó. Primero ella se resistió, luego se dejó llevar, más tarde participó activamente hasta que con una sonrisa en los labios mordió el labio del chico.-Ahh-Dijo él como respuesta.

-No creas que un beso te va a salvar de esta-Dijo mirándole maliciosamente.

-Bueno creo que esto-Dijo señalando a la sangre que sentía en su labio-Sirve de comodín, tu qué opinas-Preguntó el rubio.

-Opino que quiero una explicación-Fingiendo estar enfadada.

-Lo se. He tenido una pequeña reunión familiar con mi padre. Me pidió perdón y blablabla-Dijo el chico con gesto aburrido.

-¿Qué hizo que¿Estamos hablando de Lucius Malfoy? No puede ser, eso es...-Dijo una sorprendida Hermione.

-Hermione, es mi padre te guste o no-Contestó el chico con cierto tono divertido en su voz-Quizás os lleveis bien después de todo. Me ha prometido que se comportará de forma distinta contigo-Dijo con cara de niño bueno y mirada inocente.

-Si, eso será si llego a tiempo...-Dijo señalando el reloj del chico que marcaba las 17:56. Ante eso Draco le cogió la mano y tiró de ella, después empezaron a correr hasta el despacho de Snape. Justo cuando daban las seis, Draco besó a la castaña y llamó a la puerta por ella. Cuando ella todavía no sabía bien donde estaba, la puerta se abrió. Hermione entró dentro de la sala y intentó calmarse.

Lucius Malfoy la miró intensamente, con reconocimiento.-Perfectamente puntual, creo que ese es un rasgo muy...como decirlo, muy Malfoy-Dijo arrastrando las palabras.-Bien señorita Granger¿o prefiere que le diga Hermione?-Hermione pensó un rato. Después añadió-Hermione, si no le importa-Lucius asintió. -Como decía, Hermione, supongo que sabrás que estas clases se alejarán bastante de la materia de Hogwarts, primero tendrás que saber enfrentarte en duelo, saber rechazar maldiciones, hacerlas...En fin no será un camino de rosas...-Hermione todavía estaba en shock por oir la palabra maldición. Ella no podía ni matar a una mosca al menos que su pellejo estuviera en verdadero peligro...

-Yo, yo no creo que sea capaz Luc, señor Malfoy. No estoy preparada para algo así-Finalizó ella. En su mirada había mucho miedo. Lucius lo notó.-Si que lo harás, al principio no es fácil, pero luego es una rutina, solo hay que practicar. Verás Hermione, tengo mis contactos, él te quiere, por suerte viva, pero no tardará en venir a por ti y ¿qué harás entonces, decir que no puedes lanzar una maldición...?-Dijo sarcásticamente-Eso no servirá de mucho-Añadió. La chica sabía que él tenía razón, pero y sus principios y sus ideales y toda la lucha de estos años...Pensó detenidamente unos minutos y añadió-Está bien, comencemos- Lucius la miró de nuevo con admiración, por primera vez entendía porque su hijo la había elegido, porque no le había importado defraudarle, porque su mujer se había ido, en ese momento recordó sus años de juventud, su primer beso con Cissa, como se decía que era solo porque sería su esposa, pero como había ido perdiendo el interés por el resto de las chicas hasta acabar completamente enamorado de ella...Sintió como la joven le miraba con interés, le examinaba...-Bueno empecemos- Lucius le explicó ciertos hechizos, se batieron en duelo un par de veces subiendo la intensidad. Al hombre no dejó de extrañarle la facilidad con la que ella asimilaba sus explicaciones, como realizaba los hechizos a la perfección sin mucho tardar...era fascinante.

Pasaron varias semanas, Hermione notaba que se sentía bien por las felicitacione de Lucius, hasta bromeaban. A la nueva Hermione todo le parecía maravilloso, sin embargo todos sus amigos estaban preocupados, estaba cambiada, y Draco, bueno el creía que estaba llegando el fin de su relación, culpó a su padre y fue a hablar con él. Se dirigió al despacho de Snape.

-¿Querías algo, Draco?-Preguntó el profesor.¡

-Ver a mi padre-Dijo con cierto odio en su voz. Snape iba a contestar cuando el propio Lucius lo hizo.-Nos dejas solos, Severus?- Snape salió del despacho.

-¿Qué le has hecho¿Por qué ha cambiado¡Dime!-Gritó el chico mirando a su padre con odio.

-Draco, yo no he hecho nada-Dijo su padre seriamente.

-¿Ah, no?¿Y por qué me evita¿Por qué ya casi ni la veo¿Por qué siento que la estoy perdiendo?-Dijo el chico en un ataque de ira. Su padre le miró con ternura por primera vez desde que era un niño. A Draco esa mirada le ablando notablemente, provocando que rompiera a llorar. Su padre se acercó a él y le abrazó, provocando que el chico se quedara bloqueado.-Draco, ella no te evita, solo ha necesitado espacio, no es fácil acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, las clases de colegio, estas, saber que Voldemort te quiere...En fin dale un poco de tiempo-Esas palabras no estaban cargadas de arrogancia, sino que tenían cierto grado de dulzura y comprensión. Por fin Lucius tuvo la respuesta que necesitaba, bueno la tuvo desde el día que vio el anillo Malfoy colgando del cuello de la chica, pero ahora su hijo se lo confirmaba. Toda su vida había sido un error y ahora podría ser demasiado tarde para salvarla. Cuando su hijo se calmó, Lucius volvió a hablar.-Draco, hijo, ve a buscarla, ya ha tenido suficiente espacio- Draco miró a su padre, le hubiera abrazado, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente, murmuró un -Gracias, padre- y salió del despacho. Buscó a Hermione por todo Hogwarts y cuando la enconró sonrió abiertamente. Se acercó a ella y le dijo-Tenemos que hablar- Ante eso Hemione sonrió abiertamente.-Draco, yo creo que podíamos hacar otra cosa- Le besó apasionadamente. Luego sonrió abiertamente y el chico contestó-¿Cómo qué?-Preguntó inocentemente. Hermione le miró tan dulcemente que Draco no pudo seguir con el juego que tenía previsto en su mente...Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaban en el colegio, Hermione abrió la primera aula que vio y después la cerró mágicamente.-Draco, tenías razón-Dijo ella. El chico la miró con cierta arrogancia-Acaso lo dudabas, pero... refréscame la memoria¿sobre qué?- Dijo con un gesto que a ella le pareció irresistible.-Sobre Lucius Malfoy, no es tan...horrible, aunque sus ideas son un poco...erroneas-Dijo ella con una cara de lo más inocente. Después besó al chico y empezó a desabrocharle la capa, Draco deseaba tanto ese momento que temía que fuera otro de sus sueños. Entonces al ver como su capa volaba hasta llegar al suelo, supo que era real.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------o0o-------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Bueno aquí está otro capítulo. Espero que os guste. Siento tener que informaros de que voy a estar ausente durante unos días por varias razones:_

_1- El lunes es el cumpleaños de mi madre y estamos preparando su regalo y eso..._

_2-Luego volveré, espero que con otro capítulo, pero el día 8 ¡me voy a la playita! Espero que me haga bueno..._

_Bueno como siempre, espero vuestros reviews, siempren ¡me alegran el día! Asíque por favor...dejarme vuestra opinión._

_Muchos besitos y hasta pronto._

_Con cariño. Angels (",)_


	15. EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN I

**EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN I:**

Hermione abrió la primera aula que vio y después la cerró mágicamente.-Draco, tenías razón-Dijo ella. El chico la miró con cierta arrogancia-Acaso lo dudabas, pero... refréscame la memoria¿sobre qué?- Dijo con un gesto que a ella le pareció irresistible.-Sobre Lucius Malfoy, no es tan...horrible, aunque sus ideas son un poco...erroneas-Dijo ella con una cara de lo más inocente. Después besó al chico y empezó a desabrocharle la capa, Draco deseaba tanto ese momento que temía que fuera otro de sus sueños. Entonces al ver como su capa volaba hasta llegar al suelo, supo que era real. Después empezó a desabrocharle la camisa de seda negra que él llevaba. Draco se estaba muriendo de placer puesto que con cada botón que ella desabrochaba, le daba un beso en la zona que quedaba sin tela. Sin soportarlo más, cogió a Hermione por la cadera y la tumbó encima de unas mesas. Luego se la quedó mirando unos instantes, algún mechón del pelo le caía sobre la cara, las mejillas tenían un tono rosado y los ojos tenían un brillo tan intenso que consiguió derretir al chico. Esmpezó a besarla, descendiendo suavemente, cuando llegó al ombligo empezó a subir la camiseta de la chica, hasta quitársela. No pudo evitar mirar el sujetador negro de la chica, se acercó de nuevo a su boca y profundizaron el beso. Mientras se besaban Draco desabrochó y quitó la prenda a Hermione. Esta se sintió vulnerable de pronto, tomó consciencia de lo que estaban haciendo y enrojeció. Al verla, Draco sintió una oleada de calor enorme y aumentó aun más cuando sintió las manos de la chica en los botones de su pantalón. Su "amiguito" ,como Hermione le llamaba, ya estaba bastante contento. Draco necesitaba pensar en otra cosa porque sino no aguantaría, asíque volvió a fijarse en sus pechos, los besó, succionó un pezón y luego el otro provocando gritos de placer en ella. Hermione arqueó la espalda y echó la cabaeza para atrás dando a entender al chico que quería más. Draco empezó a descender con besos hasta llegar a la falda de la chica, se la quitó suavemente, admirando el tacto de su piel, sus piernas, la increíble suavidad de la cara interna de su muslo... Hermione no sabía muy bien de donde venía pero tenía mucho calor, sentía como se concentraba en la parte baja de su vientre. Draco se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos e hizo lo mismo con la prenda que aún tenía ella. Después se tumbó encima suya teniendo cuidado de no dejar que todo su peso cayera sobre ella. Volvieron a besarse y cuando por fin llegó el momento que tanto esperaban, Draco la miró con ternura pero a la vez con pasión. Ella se acercó más a él, se aferró con fuerza a su espalda y en ese momento él entró en ella. Al principio Hermione se tensó, pero poco a poco se fue relajando, al notarlo Draco se apartó un poco y volvió a entrar. Pronto ambos se movían ritmicamente. Hermione estaba llegando a la cumbre del placer, no era consciente de sus movimientos solo sentía un placer inmenso, cuando este llegó a la cima, se acercó a la oreja de Draco y susurró su nombre provocando que el chico llegara a un placer inimaginable. Después se dejó caer sobre la chica y empezó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, succionó su cuello dejándole una pequeña marca y después apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Hermione le dio un beso en la frente, obligó al chico a girarse y esta vez fue ella la que apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, como tantas veces había hecho, se quedó adormilada con su bum-bum. Ambos deseaban quedarse así eternamente, pero las mesas sobre las que estaban no eras precisamente cómodas. Se vistieron mutuamente, se volvieron a besar durante un buen rato y de pronto Hermione se le quedó mirando a los ojos, ya no eran de ese gris plomo frío, ahora eran de un gris cálido. Draco no podía aguantar más esa mirada, le volvía loco, fue a besar a la chica pero ella le freno poniéndole la mano en el pecho y habló:

-Draco¿sabes que día es hoy?-Preguntó sensualmente ella. El chico examinó todas las fechas que el recordaba como importantes, pero no caía en lo que se suponía que debería recordar porque en su mente solo había recuerdos de lo que acababa de pasar, de lo feliz que se sentía, de ella, pero de ninguna maldita fecha...

-13 de Febrero.-Dijo él.

-Correcto, hoy hace un mes desde que ya no tienes la marca y además hoy es San Valentín-Draco recordó lo que pasó aquel día en la Sala de los Menesteres.

-San Valentín es el 14 no el 13, cariño-Dijo él dulcemente. Hermione sonrió y se puso de puntillas, dando un beso en el cuello al chico, mordiéndole dulcemente, succionando suavemente hasta que quedó una marca, Draco se estaba volviendo loco, no sabía por qué, pero sólo ella conseguía que su mente se quedara en blanco, que el placer le inundara...Ella se separó un poco para ver su obra, después añadió-Ya es 14, cariño- Luego le dio un fugaz beso. Draco no había caído en que posiblemente llevaran horas en ese aula.-Por cierto¿de qué querías hablar?- Preguntó ella.

-De nada, ya de nada. Sólo estaba un poco preocupado porque notaba que la relación se estaba enfriando, pero visto lo de hoy creo que de frío nada-Draco Sonrió de medio lado, Hermione le quitó el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos y ambos salieron del aula cogidos de la mano. Draco acompañó a Hermione hasta el retrato que daba paso a la sala común de Gryffindor. Luego se dirigió a su propia sala, estaba feliz, pletórico y pensó que había sido un poco neurótico. Con un sonrisa en los labios se quedó dormido.

El día de San Valentín Hogwarts parecía un colegio normal, es decir cientos de adolescentes con las hormonas a flor de piel y otros cientos de ellos con sus respectivas parejas. Era miércoles y las clases se habían suspendido por ser el día que era. Ese día no habría visita a Hogsmeade, sería el sábado, asíque nuestros chicos prepararon su fiesta particular. Primero pasarían el día juntos, por la noche se tomarían un poco de poción multijugos para poder dormir juntos, Blaise sería Harry por una hora e iría a Gryffindor para dormir con Ginny; Hermione sería Pansy y dormiría en Slytherin y Pansy sería Hermione y dormiría en Gryffindor. Para el día siguiente tenían otro poco de poción. Esta vez solo para quince minutos. Por su parte, Lavander había decidido dar otra oportunidad a Ron y ese día lo pasarían juntos. Theo estaba bastante deprimido, ya había conseguido olvidar a Herms pero verse solo en ese día, era duro. Cuando Luna le invitó a una fiesta ni se lo pensó y aceptó encantado, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y sin apenas darse cuenta le había cogido mucho cariño, pero el quería volver a sentir que su mundo se venía abajo si no veía a la chica en cuestión, que tocaba el cielo con una simple sonrisa suya, que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, quería volver a sentir esas mariposas en el estómago...Y de momento con Luna, eso no pasaba.

Cuando Hermione se levantó, se sentía feliz, deseaba hablar con Ginny y Pansy de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y como no, decirlas que todas esas dudas que tenía con respecto a su relación, estaban más que superadas. Necesitaba hacerlo y recordó que con las pulseras de la amistad que les regaló en Navidades se podían comunicar, asíque decidió citarlas en el baño de los prefectos de la quinta planta en diez minutos. Ginny la estaba esperando en el salón cuando ella bajó y ambas chicas salieron de su sala común evitando a Ron y Harry y diciendo un simple-Luego nos vemos-

Por parte de Pansy, salir de su sala común era casi misión imposible: Blaise le pedía consejo sobre cual de los dos anillos regalar a Ginny y Draco sobre dos pañuelos para regalar a Herms. Era desesperante.

-A ver, tengo que irme.-Dijo la morena.

-Bueno, dinos este o el otro y te vas-Añadió Draco, Blaise secundó la propuesta de su amigo. Pansy les miró un momento, luego a su reloj, faltaban tres minutos para la reunión.

-Blaise, el anillo de la derecha es mejor. Draco, el pañuelo negro con mariposas en rosita y verde será ideal para Herms. Ahora me voy y os aviso, hay reunión de chicas, asíque deberíais poneros comodos porque...será para largo-Estas últimas palabras hicieron que ambos se quedaran con la boca abierta. Reunión de chicas era sinónimo de, al menos, dos horas sin verlas.

-Ppero, es San Valentín¿no teneis otro día?-Dijo Blaise.-Sois seres malvados-Añadió Draco.-Por supuesto, que mejor regalo que haceros sufrir un poquito, las mujeres somos tan crueles-Dijo irónicamente Pansy. -Por cierto Blaise, sabrás que el color favorito de Ginny es el malva y creo que te regalé una camisa de ese colr¿no?-Después de decir eso, salió corriendo al lugar de la cita. Ambos Slytherin se quedaron mirando el lugar en el que hasta hacía nada estaba su amiga.

Hermione y Ginny ya estaban en el baño cuando Pansy llegó. Las tres chicas sonrieron al verse. Luego empezó la reunión. Abrieron los grifos, se metieron en el baño para relajarse con espumas relajantes y aromáticas y empezaron a hablar.

-¡Chicas!Nuestro primer San Valentín sin odios, solo amor-Dijo una emocionada Pansy.-Creo que va a ser perfecto.-Añadió aun más emocionada.

-Tiene toda la pinta. Además tengo que contaros algo muy importante-Dijo Hermione antes de meter la cabeza en el agua y salir de nuevo.-Creo que mi relación con Draco es perfecta en estos momentos-Ginny y Pansy la miraron y ambas empezaron a reirse. Luego les siguió la castaña.

-Bueno, yo no me puedo quejar¿sabeis lo ideal que es tener un novio mayor que tu? Es simplemente perfecto. Además si ese chico en cuestión pararía un tren con solo enseñar su espectacular cuerpo...Mucho mejor. Creo que esta noche promete. Blaise se está portando genial-Dijo Ginny.

-Bueno, bueno, menos lobos caperucita. Blaise no está nada mal, de eso puedo dar fe, pero mi Harry...tiene un cuerpo que también parería ese tren del que has hablado-Dijo Pansy entre risas.

-Siento deciros que, como las dos sabeis, el mejor cuerpo de todos lo tiene Draco, quizás luego esté el de Blaise y Harry en tercer lugar-Dijo Herms con cierto toque Slytherin.-Ahí tengo que darte la razón, Herms. El cuerpo de Draco es...simplemente perfecto.-Añadió Pansy y luego habló Ginny-Jooo, no es justo. Yo nunca he disfrutado de ese cuerpo, pero si los rumores son ciertos...-De nuevo cientos de risas.

Bueno chicas, ya es hora de hablar seriamente-Dijo Hermione.-Tengo que contaros algo muy importante que me pasó ayer-Tanto Pansy como Ginny la miraron intensamente, expectantes.-Creo que yo ya se de que va todo esto¿eh?-Dijo Pansy dándole un sueve golpe en el brazo.-Bueno, a ver, puff esto es bastante difícil.Yo, bueno Draco y yo...Bueno en fin que nosotros...-Pansy estaba viendo lo mal que lo estaba pasando la castaña, le recordó a ella misma hacía un año, cuando le intentaba contar a Draco que ella y Blaise se habían acostado.-Os acostasteis-Dijo Pansy. Hermione le agradeció con una mirada que hubiese acabado la frase por ella.-Si, eso es, nos acostamos-Dijo la castaña. Ginny tenía la boca abierta, la cerró y luego dijo-Eso es...¡Genial!, bueno y ¿cómo fue¿Cumple con la fama de Casanova? Cuéntanos todo ahora mismo-Ginny se alegraba mucho por su amiga.-Bueno, para ser sinceras, creo que fue perfecto, bestial, alucinante...También es cierto que no tengo con quien comparar, pero solo puedo decir que fue perfecto.- Pansy la miraba con cierta picardía.-Bueno, yo si que puedo comparar, y he de decir que Draco Malfoy es un perfecto Casanova-De nuevo risas. Ahora era el turno de Ginny para contarles sus cosas.

-Pues yo estoy hecha un lío. Blaise y yo estamos super bien y varias veces hemos estado a punto de dar el paso, bueno sobre todo yo, porque el de virgen no tiene nada, pero siempre pasa algo que nos interrumpe. Es extraño, parece que el mundo no quiere que nos acostemos. Quizás esta noche...pero estoy un poco de los nervios. Él es un experto y si algo va mal, y si la cago...-Ginny estaba bastante angustiada. Sabía que esa noche sería casi seguro la gran noche y tenía miedo de fastidiarla. Hermione y Pansy la miraron tiernamente.

-Mira Ginny, eso son estupideces, solo hay que dejarse llevar-Dijo Herms-Tiene razón. Obviamente, la primera vez puede ser perfecta o un auténtico desastre pero...si es con Blaise, será más probable que sea lo primero. Tu no sufras, disfruta del momento. Y si por alguna razón algo fuera mal, pues se repite y punto. No te agobies¿va?-Dijo Pansy.

-Teneis razón¿por qué iba a salir mal?-Dijo una Ginny mucho mas relajada y contenta.-Bueno y ¿tu qué tal con Harry¿Cómo va la cosa?-Preguntó Herms a Pansy.-Si eso¿cómo os va?-Dijo Ginny.

-Bueno...no creo que él este listo para dar ese paso, creo que se siente presionado porque él es virgen y yo no y cuando estamos juntos y la cosa empieza a caldearse, siempre pone una escusa y se va...No se que coño hacer, si evito que la cosa suba de temperatura, estoy fría, distante. Sino,él huye...No lo entiendo. Luego dice que nosotras somos complicadas...-Dijo Pansy.

-Harry no sería Harry sino hiciera eso, siempre te acaba desesperando...No se como lo hace. Bueno, dale un poco de tiempo, él tomará la iniciativa...Seguro que así se siente más seguro.-Dijo Ginny. Tanto la morena como la castaña la miraron sorprendidas. Parecía la experta en relaciones sentimentales.-Lo que usted diga, señora-Dijo Pansy. Otra vez risas.

Cambiando de tema¿cuándo vamos a tener un día chicas? Es decir, compras, hablar, criticar un poco, en fin ese tipo de cosas...-Dijo Pansy.-Hace siglos que no hacemos nada de eso...-Intervino Hermione.-Yo creo que el sábado sería perfecto, mañana de chicas y tarde compartida con nuestros chicos¿qué opinais?-Propuso Ginny.-Perfecto-Dijeros ambas a la vez. Continuaron hablando, pensando que se pondrían ese día, peinándose, pintándose las uñas...En fin que no se daban cuenta que ya habían pasado tres horas, que los chicos estaban desesperados, que se habían reunido e inconscientemente se había formado una reunión de chicos. Estaban los cuatro (Blaise, Draco, Harry y Ron) sentados cerca del lago, sus caras eran poemas, en todas ellas se podía leer un "¿Qué coño estarán hablando?", en todas menos en la de Ron que estaba blanca y se intuía un "como la cague hoy, estoy perdido". Por fin Ron había conseguido aclarar su corazón, Lavander había ocupado el lugar de Hermione y no podía volver a meter la pata.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?¿ Quíen las entiende? Se supone que hoy deberias pasar el día con ellas, regalarlas cosas, tu estas dispuesto a ello y ellas organizan un reunión de chicas...-Dijo Blaise. Por la cabeza de Draco y Harry pasaban los mismos pensamientos...-Repasemos el plan para esta noche, tiene que darme unos pelos, Harry-Dijo Blaise. -Si, es cierto. El plan es sencillo, a las 23:00 los que se tengan que tomar la poción lo hacen y a las 23:15 cada mochuelo a su olivo-Dijo Harry. Ante esa última frase, los tres chicos le miraron con cara de "cada qué a dónde"-Es un dicho muggle, con el quiero decir que cada uno a su casa, pero obviamente, no será así...-Los tres asintieron.

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy ya que he quedado con Lavander y no quiero llegar tarde-Dijo Ron. Tanto Blaise como Draco le miraron, estaba pálido, sin peinar y no se había arreglado ni un poquito, necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba ya.

-¿Piensas ir así?-Cuestionó el rubio. Ron asintió levemente.-Imposible¿no tienes ni un poco de orgullo de cazador?-

-¿Cazador?-Preguntaron los Gryffindors. Los Slytherin se llevaron la mano a la cabeza simulando que era una pistola y se la pisieron en la sien.

-Si cazador-Dijo Blaise.-En fin, con las chicas, seducción, te arreglas, les dices cosas bonitas, dependiendo de quien te comportas como un gato o como el ratón que es perseguido...-Dijo Draco.-¿En qué mundo vivis? Nunca habeis ido detrás de una chica, nunca después de un tiempo esa chica se ha rendido a tus pies aunque estuviera con otro...En fin¿qué habeis hecho todos estos años? Un momento-Blaise abrió y cerró la boca varias veces-Nno puede ser, sois una vergüenza-Terminó. Harry y Ron se sintieron un poco mal, todo Hogwarts sabía que Blaise Zabinni y Draco Malfoy eran unos casanovas, que no había chica que se les resistiera, incluso las más mayores, que eran unos expertos y que ellos ni siquiera habían dejado el nido mientras los otros ya volaban lejos.-Bueno, nosotros..-Dijo Harry. -Vosotros sois vírgenes-Dijo Blaise.-No es posible-Continuó. -Venga tío, no es para tanto-Dijo Draco.-Siempre han sido chicos buenos¿qué esperabas?-Añadió el rubio. Ron estaba rojo y Harry iba por el camino de seguirle-Bueno ya está bien¿no? Ya sabemos que vosotros sois los reyes del mambo, no hace falta que lo vayais restregando por ahí-Dijo Ron. Draco y Blaise se dieron cuenta de que los pobres lo debían estar pasando mal ante sus comentarios...-Tienes razón, lo somos-Dijo Blaise-Y por eso mismo, os daremos unos trucos...A ver, Ron¿tienes alguna camisa¿otro tipo de pantalones? Tendrás que modificar un poco tu imagen por hoy. Creo que unos pantalones negros serían perfectos¿cual es el color favorito de Lavander?-Preguntó Draco. -No, no lo se-Dijo el pelirrojo. Los Slytherins le miraron con los ojos abiertos y cara de "no puede ser"-Siempre lleva naranja¿no?-Dijo Blaise.-Yo creo que si te pusieras unos pantalones marrones y una sudadera naranja, irías perfecto, luego unas gotitas de colonia y por último te peinas y listo-Dijo Draco

-Lo de la camisa sería demasiado brusco-Añadió el rubio-Tendrá que esperar para otra ocasión-Añadió Blaise. -Bueno y ¿qué le vas a regalar?-Preguntó Draco. -Nada, odio San Valentín y sus tonterías de regalos-Dijo Ron. -Y que crees que a nosotros nos encantan, pero a ellas les gusta hay que ser un poco detallista, chico-Dijo Blaise, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Después le tendió una pulsera, era un brazalete de plata muy bonito. Luego le dio una rosa roja y un hechizo convocó su colonia. Draco se encargó de convocar a través de "accios" la ropa para el pelirrojo. En diez minutos parecía otro, parecía otro donjuan más. -Estás listo, le das la rosa, luego el regalo, le dices que está guapísima y esas cosas y no la puedes cagar¿entendido?-Dijo Blaise. Ron asintió, se sentía seguro de sí mismo por primera vez en el terreno amoroso y le gustaba la sensación.-¿A qué esperas¡ves ya!-Dijo Draco. Ron le obedeció al instante y fue al lugar donde había quedado con la chica. Después de eso, Blaise se volvió a mirar a Harry.-¿Y tu qué¿Tiene regalo y esas cosas, no? Pansy se merece lo mejor, es nuestra amiga, así que comportate-Dijo un molesto Blaise. No podía creerse que no supieran las reglas del amor con las chicas, no comprar nada por San Valentín...-Si, si. Claro que tengo regalo.-Dijo Harry, cualquiera decía que no, no quería ni imaginarse la cara de ellos si decía que no. Empezaron a contarle reglas sobre las chicas, pasos a dar en las relaciones...En fin, que Harry tomó la decisión de dejar de huir del paso que necesitaba su relación, sabía que Pansy quería darlo y él tendría que superar sus miedos y darlo de una vez.

Por otro lado, Theo había quedado con Luna y estaba entrando en una fiesta que nunca se imaginó que sería así. Había cientos de Ravenclaws y Hafflepuffs, comida, música y alcohol, litros y litros de alcohol, gente medio desnuda, eso le recordaba a las sonadas fiestas de Slytherin y pensó que se lo pasaría bien. Nada más avanzar unos pasos les dieron una copa, le pusieron un collar de hawaiano y le sacaron a bailar varias chicas, Luna estaba en la misma situación pero rodeada de chicos. Theo se olvidó de toda la tristeza y empezó a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Pansy, Ginny y Hermione dieron por finalizada la reunión. Se fueron a sus habitaciones y se vistiero para el gran día. Ginny se puso una falda morada que le llegaba por la rodilla, era bastante ajustada, y un camiseta con un buen escote malva. Se echó un perfume que le había dejado Pansy, le encantaba ese olor. Pansy se puso un vestido negro, con un escote en pico, bastante ceñido y Hermione se decidió por unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camiseta que se ataba al cuello y resaltaba mucho sus curvas. Era de color negro y tenía pequeñas mariposas en verde pistacho. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta.Previamente se lo había alisado y se echó unas gotitas de su perfume favorito. Ya estaban listas para ir a runirse con los chicos, que en esos momentos estaban desesperados. Cuantro horas llevaban esperándolas. Cuando las vieron, los tres decidieron que la espera había merecido la pena, podrían nadado en el mar de babas que hubiran creado de tener la boca abierta. Por su parte, las chicas, podrían haber hecho lo mismo, los tres chicos estaban muy guapos. Harry llevaba unos baqueros oscuros más ajustados de los que llevaba normalmente. Luego llevaba una camiseta blanca y encima una camisa verde caza con rayas en blanco y verde manzana. Blaise llevaba unos pantalones negros que le sentaban perfectamente bien, luego llevaba una camisa malva que consiguió derretor a Ginny. La chica pensó que ese color le sentaba de muerte. Si ya adoraba ese color, visto en él era alucinante. Hermione decidió que Draco era un dios, para su sorpresa llevaba el pelo algo revuelto, le caía elegantemente sobre la frente, dándole un toque de lo más irresistible. Luego llevaba, como no unos pantalones negros y una camisa de seda negra. Realmente solo había cambiado su peinado, pero ese nuevo Draco, no tan perfecto, era aun más perfecto que el anterior. Al acercarse a él pudo oler su colonia y se agarró a su camisa porque sino se hubiera derretido ahí mismo, era un olor irresistible, ese chico le estaba volviendo loca. Se dieron un dulce beso que hizo que a la castaña se le pusieran los pelos de punta. No sabía por qué pero ese día Draco era irresistible.

Pansy se acercó a Harry, la chica pensaba que estaba muy guapo, sabía que se había arreglado para ella y eso le hizo sonreir. El chico la dio un beso en el cuello e hizo que Pansy quisiera más. Ese beso hizo que en la chica despertaran ciertas hormonas que pedían a gritos más. Por parte de Ginny, le hubiera arrancado ahí mismo la camisa al chico, quería que llegase la noche ya.

Se dirigieron hacía el colegio, dado que empezaba a correr ciero aire y con él frío. Ese día parecía que la primavera ya había llegado, pero al llegar la hora de comer, que era cuando los chicos se juntaron, el invierno hizo su aparición. No e dirigieron al gran comedor. Habían hablado con Dobby y éste les había preparado un aula y comería allí los seis juntos, después se separarían hasta que se tomaran la poción.

A las pocas horas, el alcohol ya hacía su efecto en todos los presentes y Theo y Luna no eran una excepción. Bailaban y se reían por cualquier cosa, de pronto la música se volvió lenta y todos los chicos sacaron a bailar a las chicas, Theo hizo lo propio con Luna y antes de que acabara la canción se besaban apasionadamente siguiendo al resto de parejas. Los besos fueron siendo cada vez más profundos y salvajes. Theo necesitaba ese momento y Luna llevaba soñando con él desde su encuentro en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Ron había seguido los consejos de Draco y Blaise a la perfección y en ese momento Lavander estaba rendida a sus pies, el regalo le había encantado, por no hablar de el chico. El que se hubiese vestido de naraja había sido un triunfo, ella adoraba ese color y a Ron le sentaba de maravilla. Comieron en el Gran Comedor, junto con Dean Thomas y Cho Chang. Después se fueron a dar un paseo que pronto pasó a ser un tormenta de besos, abrazos y demás. Luego fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor, habían decidido no ir a la fiesta que se estaba celebrando en la Sala de los Menesteres y donde estaba casi todo el mundo, y se sentaron cerca del fuego, allí abrazados y tapados con una manta se quedaron dormidos.

La camida en el aula, estuvo repleta de risas y recuerdos de cuando ellos se llevaban mal. Después se separaron.

Pansy y Harry se fueron a dar un paseo, pero para Pansy eso era una tortura, sus hormonas seguían dando guerra y Harry no ayudaba precisamente, se había vuelto de lo más pasional. Claro que ella no tenía ni idea de la conversación de él y los dos Slytherin ni tampoco de la decisión que había tomado de dejar de ser ese niño bueno e inocente y ser más pasional. Harry le dio a Pansy su regalo. Entre un ramo de rosas rojas, había una cadena con un colgante en forma de corazón. A Pansy le encantó y se comió al chico a besos. Pronto empezó a tener frío y decideron volver al colegio. Se pasaron por la macro fiesta y pronto estaban de lo más integrados en ella. Pero también, pronto, necesitaron más intimidad y se decidieron a dejar la fiesta y buscar esa intimidad. Habían encontrado el sitio perfecto, la Torre de Adivinación, según subía por ella había una aula en la que nadie los molestaría. Estaba llena de sillones y el fuego estaba encendido. Todo estaba empezando a funcionar. Harry no huía de esa situación, estaba empezando a desabrochar el vestido de la chica cuando ésta recibió el mensaje de Ginny...

Blaise no podía quitar los ojos de encima a Ginny, estaba guapísima y olía tremendamente bien. Le dió su regalo. Para ello le tapó lo ojos, le sujetó la mano y le colocó el anillo. Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos y vio ese anillo de plata, se abalanzó sobre el chico, se le escaparon unas lagrimitas de la emoción. Al principio el chico se asustó por las lágrimas pero cuando la chica le besó, se olvidó de todo. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que querían intimidad. No sabían bien donde ir, pronto encontraron en el baño de los prefectos de la tercera planta la solución. Mediante "accios" llevaron un biquini y un bañador al baño y leugo el chico dijo que iba a las cocinas a poe algo de bebida. Cuando volvió disfrutaron de un baño de lo más romántico y apasionado. Hasta que Ginny gritó con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo del baño. Después envió unmensaje a sus amigas...

Draco y Hermione por fin disfrutaban de intimidad, Hermione llevó al chico hacia el Sauce Boxeador, activó la ramita que lo inmovilizaba y pronto estaban en el tunel que llevaba hasta la casa de los gritos, que por cierto, había perdido todo el polvo y su aspecto tétrico, para dar paso a una casa de lo más romántica.

-Por eso estaba tan distante, la estuve preparando-Dijo Hermione. Draco todavía pestañeaba intentando creer que no era un sueño. Cuando se convenció de ello, besó a Hermione como nunca lo había hecho y pensó que definitivamente había sido un neurótico. Luego le dio su regalo: el pañuelo de seda que le había ayudado a seleccionar Pansy y un precioso colgante que su madre le había enviado para que se lo regalara, era una perla alargada que había pertenecido a la familia Black durante generaciones. Hermione se la puso en la cadena de la que ya colgaba el anillo de los Malfoy y dijo.

-A este paso voy a dejar a tu familia sin recuerdos familiares. Muchas gracias, amor-Después besó al chico en el cuello.

-Por cierto, y ¿este pañuelo?-Preguntó inocentemente la chica.

Bueno, siempre te quejas de que no sabes disimular los chupetones...Ahora podrás hacerlo-Contestó el chico- Además, ayer te dije que te regalaría uno cuando te quejaste por el que te había hecho. Sin embargo yo, no puedo ponerme panñuelos y no me quejo-Dijo irónicamnete el rubio. Hermione sonrió ampliamente, le encantaba el pañuelo y mucho más el chico, le volvía loca cuando se dedicaba en profundidad a su cuello, así que dijo- Bueno, si ya tengo pañuelo, creo que no me quejaré más- Ambos se empezaron a reir y pronto la pasión predominó en el lugar. Estaban casí desnudos por completo cuando la pulsera de Hermione brilló. Miró el mensaje que aparecía en ella, dejando a Draco sorprendido. En la pulsera había un mensaje de Ginny que decía _Lo siento chicas, pero SOS. En el aula cercana al Gran Comedor en cinco minutos._ Hermione, volvió a leerlo¿qué pasaría¿sería grave? Draco la miraba esperando una explicación. Hermione se vestía rápidamente, y después se dirigió al chico.-Es Ginny, lo siento. Nos vemos esta noche en el aula donde me tomaré la poción, si acabo antes te busco¿vale?-Dijo la castaña. Draco hubiera dicho que no valía, que se quedara, que quería estar con ella, pero termino diciendo- De acuerdo, no tardes-Y dándole un beso. Ambos salieron de la Casa de los Gritos. Llegaron al hall y se encontraron con Harry y Pansy. Las chicas se miraron con preocupación. Se despidieron de los chicos y entraron en el aula. Todavía no había ni rastro de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué crees que la pasará¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó Pansy a Herms.

-En la Casa de los Gritos, estuve estas semanas preparándola para Draco y para mi. La verdad estábamos algo ocupados, ya sabes. ¿y tu?-Dijo la castaña.

-Nosotros estábamos en la fiesta que han organizado, bueno nos dirigiamos a un sitio un poco más intimo, cuando leí el mensaje. ¿Dónde está esta chica?-Dijo la morena.

La puerta se abrió, Ginny estaba palida. Cerró la puerta y se fue a abrazar a sus amigas. Luego empezó a llorar. Cuando se calmó, empezó a hablar.

-Ha, ha sido horrible. No podía creer que él hiciera algo así, le odio-Dijo Ginny entre sollozos, después volvió a llorar.

-Ppero ¿qué ha hecho Blaise?-Dijeron Hermione y Pansy a la vez. No sabían que pensar. Se les veían tan bien hacía unas horas...

-Nnada, el nno hha heccho nadda-Aquello descolocó por completo a las dos chicas. No entendían nada. Estaban empezando a pensar que su amiga estaba loca.

-Ginny¿qué ha pasado?.Pregunto Hermione bastante preocupada. Ginny las miró, luego intentó calmarse un poco y empezó a hablar.

-Veereis, Blaise y yo nos fuimos al baño de los prefectos de la tercera planta. Convocamos unos bañadores y nos dispusimos a darnos un baño-Ginny hizo una pausa. Las chicas pensaron que esa idea hubiera sido perfecta de llevar a cabo con sus respectivos novios. Tomaron nota mental de ello y esperaron hasta que Ginny continuara.-Antes de meternos en el baño, Blaise dijo que iba a por algo de bebida, dijo que iría a por unas fresas y algo de champán. La idea me fascinó y me quedé esperándolo. La verdad tardó un rato y volvió sin nada. Cuando le pregunté que qué había pasado con la bebida, me dijo que no se la habían dado en las cocinas y empezó a besarme. Estaba raro, no parecía que fuera el mismo que se había ido, era mucho más brusco besando que el Blaise que yo conocía, pero me dije que eran cosas mías. Pronto estabamos en el agua, besándonos, casí sin los bañadores cuando vi que a Blaise le empezaban a salir pecas y que su cuerpo y voz cambiaban poco a poco. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya no estaba Blaise ante mi, estaba Seamus, el grito que pegué creo que le ha debido dejar sordo...Nunca pensé que hiciera algo así, no creo que pueda perdonarle nunca.-Contó Ginny. Tanto Pansy como Herms estaban alucinadas, en su mente solo aparecía la palabra cabrón en referencia a Seamus. Ahora entendían la cara de susto de la chica, la angustía con la que había entrado, todo. Ginny volvió a romper el silencio.-Lo peor de todo, es que no se donde estará Blaise, si esta bien o no, estoy muy preocupada.- Pansy reaccionó.

-Tranquila, tu tranquila. Seguro que está bien. Estará encerrado en algún sitio. A Seamus vamos a tenerle que dar su merecido. Es un cabrón. No se le puede hacer eso a la gente. Es horrible. Mañana pensaremos en una venganza. Pero ahora tu cálmate.-Dijo la morena abrazando a Ginny.

-Si, tu cálmate, ya ha pasado. Yo podría darle un lección-Dijo Hermione cogiendo su varita-Se algunas cosas que en fin...Pero eso mañana. Ahora voy a ir a buscar a Draco y a Harry para que me ayuden a encontrar al verdadero Blaise. Vosotras quedaros aquí- Dijo Hermione encaminándose hacia la puerta. Antes de salir volvió a hablar- Deberías secarte, Ginny, sino cogerás una pulmonía-Después salió y Pansy empezó a secar a la chica y a convocar algo de ropa para ella.

Hermione se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Supuso que ellos estarían allí y por suerte ahí estaban. Cuando entró se dirigió hacia ellos y les dijo que le siguieran. El tono y la cara con que lo dijo hizo que ambos supieran que algo no iba bien. Cuando estaban fuera del alcance de los curiosos, Hermione relató lo más rápido que pudo lo que le había ocurrido a Ginny y los tres se separaron para encontrar a Blaise. Quedaron en el hall en media hora. Cuando pasó la medio hora, no había ni rastro del chico. Draco estaba muy preocupado, él era casi como un hermano. La única parte que no habían registrado era la tercera planta. Se dirigieron a ella, no había rastro de él. Ya no sabían donde buscar, cuando Hermione dio un patada a una pared y esta dejó paso a una puerta de madera. La abrieron y allí estaba Blaise, maniatado, sin su camisa e incosciente. Le desataron e intenaron despertarle, un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de la chica hizo que el chico volviera en sí. Al verlos, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Ginny, cuando se enteró de que todo estaba bien, empezó a maldecir al Gryffindor, en sus ojos se podía leer ira y odio. Hermione pensó que sería mejor que no se encontraran con Seamus, porque nadie podría separar a esos chicos de una lucha a muerte. Por suerte no le vieron. Blaise se puso la camisa de Harry y se dirigieron al aula donde estaban Pansy y Ginny. Al llagar, Ginny y Blaise se fundieron en un abrazo. Los cuatro decidieron que era mejor que se quedaran solos y hablaran y se fueron dejando a los chicos todavía abrazados.

Ginny no quería separarse del chico, pero Blaise consiguió que se separaran un poco. La miró intensamente a los ojos y después habló.

-¿Estas bien¿Qué coño te ha hecho ese degenerado? Te juro que cuando le vea...- Ginny volvió a abrzarle, después hablo mirandole a los ojos firmemente.

-Ahora que estas aquí estoy perfectamente. No me ha hecho nada y quiero que me prometas que no le harás nada, eso es algo entre él y yo. Quiero ser yo quien le ponga las cosas claras-Dijo la chica. Blaise vio que sus ojos reflejaban odio y deseo de venganza. Nunca le había visto así, ni siquiera cuando ellos eran enemigos y decidió que era mejor no llevarle la contraria. Pero sus palabras parecieron entender otra cosa.

-Ppero, Ginny, él intentó aprovecharse de ti¿Cómo voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados?- Dijo el chico. Ginny le miró dulcemente, le dio un beso y después dijo.-Por favor, Blaise, no te metas. Prométeme que no lo harás.-El chico no se pudo negar, -Está bien, no haré nada-Se sorprendió de lo fácil que lo había aceptado, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? Con Ginny delante mirándole así y recordando la mirada anterior...Decidió aceptar aunque sabría que mantener su palabra sería difícil, porque cuando le viera, desearía arrancarle la cabeza. Después alzó la barbilla de la chica, sus miradas se fundieron en una y se entregaron a un apasionado beso.

Mientras tanto Pansy, Hermione, Draco y Harry seguían con el susto en el cuerpo. Se suponía que ese día iba a ser perfecto.

Pronto llegaron las 23:00 y se reunieron en el aula para tomarse la poción. Blaise pronto era Harry. Hermione pasó a ser Pansy y Pansy era Hermione. El verdadero Harry ya estaba en la sala de Gryffindor, cogió su capa invisible y se fue a buscar a Pansy que venía acompañada de él, le resultó muy gracioso verse a sí mismo, y Ginny. Los cuatro se juntaron y entraron en Gryffindor.

Draco y Hermione se dirigieron a Slytherin.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------o0o--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Aquí está otro capítulo, le he dividido en dos partes porque sino era demasiado largo. Llevo bastante tiempo escribiéndole, he estado muy ocupada, entre hacer la maleta y organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi madre...Bueno por no hablar de todos los trámites de la Universidad (Este año empiezo a estudiar Enfermería, espero que me vaya super bien)_

_Bueno, sobre el capítulo, creo que es muy intenso y gracioso. Las reuniones son tan distintas...Luego los momentos parejas y qué decir de la pobre Ginny¡menudo susto! En la otra parte del capítulo están las distintas noches de nuestras parejas, es decir, Ron&Lavander, Harry&Pansy, Draco&Herms, Ginny&Blaise y Theo&Luna...¿Qué pasará? Lo vereis en la próxima actualización._

_Como siempre me gustaría agradecer vuestros ánimos¡me pongo más feliz cuando veo un review nuevo!._

_Me gustaría agradecer en especial a Pansy Greengrass y ana karen malfoy por acordarse de mi madre en su review, le encantó el regalo y la fiesta. La pena es que se rompió un dedo del pie...A Amara Lestrange decirle que espero que este capi le ayude como los otros. Y bueno a todas cientos, miles de gracias por vuestros mensajes._

_Creo que no podré subir la otra parte hasta dentre de unos días, porque sigo preparando toda para irme a la playita ¡QUÉ GANAS TENGO! Sobre lo que dice WpG, que puedo decirte, cuando en Argentina hace calor aquí nieva...y hace mucho frío.(vivo en la sierra, así que, imaginaros) _

_Bueno gracias a Amara Lestrange, WpG, Pansy Greengrass, ana karen malfoy, pyro, Nanitapotter y Ludmy. Espero vuestra opinión._

_ Muchos besos. Con mucho cariño. Angels (",)_


	16. EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN II

**EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN II:**

Al llegar a la sala común de Slytherin, Hermione se quedó fascinada. Siempre se la había imaginada tétrica y con carteles en contra de los nacidos de muggles, pero no era así. Los sillones verdes y los muebles de un caoba oscuro daban un toque muy elegante a la estancia. La gente no parecía tan horrible. Draco esperó a que ella saliera de su estado de alucinación.

-Her, Pansy, te recuerdo que ya has estado aquí cientos de veces-Dijo Draco.La gente miraba a Pansy sin entender lo que le pasaba. Hermione reaccionó al fin.

-Lo siento, es que no creí que fuera así. Me gusta-Dijo en un susurro la chica. Después se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones, esperaron a que no hubiera nadie y Pansy se metió en la habitación de Draco. Esta estaba compartida con Blaise y Theo, pero esa noche estaría libre: Blaise estaría en Gryffindor y Theo estaba en la fiesta y luego no iría a dormir, se las apañaría esa noche para dormir en algún sitio. Por si acaso, Draco cerró la puerta, ahora solo se abriría desde dentro. No quería correr riesgos de ser interrumpidos y menos de que vieran a Hermione allí. Las cosas estaban calmadas pero todavía quedaba un sector radical dentro de Slytherin. Además de lo que haría Snape, seguramente les expulsarían. Hermione observó la habitación. Una de las camas era un desastre, estaba llena de ropa y parecía que hubiera pasado un tornada por ella. Otra estaba más ordenada, pero se notaba que era de Theo por su meticuloso orden y porque tenía la corbata que él le quitó tras su primer beso. Por último miró la de Draco: orden y elegancia. Como si fuera posible otra cosa, pensó Hermione. Draco la miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado, estaba empezando a aparecer pecas en el rostro blanco de Pansy y su pelo se estaba ondulando. Hermione se dio cuenta de la mirada del chico.

-No está mal-Dijo la chica. Draco la miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿El qué? Slytherin, mi habitación, mi cama...-Preguntó el chico acercándase a ella lentamente.

-Todo, en general. Creí que erais más inhumanos. Tu habitación, que otra cosa podía esperar de ti y tu cama, no puedo opinar, no la he provado-Dijo Hermione, había notado el acercamiento del chico, ella había retrocedido hasta la pared, estaba apoyada en ella. Ya había pasado la hora y estaba a punto de dejar de ser Pansy. Draco esperó hasta que la volvió a ver y luego terminó de acercarse a ella. Puso cada brazo a un lado de Hermione, se acercó a su oreja y dijo:

-Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente, cariño. Mordió dulcemente el lóbulo de la oreja, besó el cuello de la chica, Hermione no se podía resistir a esas caricias, pero quería jugar un poco.

-¿Y cual es esa saloción?-Preguntó la chica sensualmente. Apartó un poco al chico. Después le besó. Deseaba besarle desde hacía rato. Draco sonrió de medio lado y miró intensamente a Hermione.-Verás, la solución sería...-Mientras hablaba a la chica, le había agarrado la cintura y daba pequeños pasos hacia la cama, obligando a Hermione a seguirle si quería seguir besándolo.-Esta-Terminó cuando sintió que chocaba con su cama, se dejó caer y Hermione terminó encima suyo.-Si es esta, no hay problema-Dijo la chica y empezó a quitarle la camisa al chico.-No se si te he dicho que hoy estabas guapísimo con ese pelo revuelto-Continuó Hermione. Draco alzó una ceja, acarició dulcemente la mejilla de la chica.-No, no me has dicho nada-Al terminar se centró en la boca de la chica. Pronto estaban desnudos, cegados por el deseo y la pasión. Solo había besos, caricias y amor. Cuando terminaron, Hermione descubrió que tenía un hambre voraz. Tenía a Draco encima de ella, sus ojos grises la miraban, estaba feliz y eso hizo que todo lo demás le diera igual a la chica. Apartó dulcemente el flequillo al chico, luego recorrío con un dedo las facciones del chico, le parecían perfectas. Draco cerró los ojos ante el contacto de la chica.

-Bueno,¿qué te parece la cama?-Preguntó el con los ojos aún cerrados.

-También está bien-Y empezó a reirse, ante lo que el chico hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la chica. Poco a poco el sueño se fue adueñando de ellos, y abrazados se quedaron dormidos.

Mientras eso pasaba en las mazmorras, en la torre de Gryffindor, ocurrían muchas cosas. Por un lado, Ginny había conseguido enviar a sus compañeras de cuarto a la fiesta y se encargó personalmente de que se durmieran en ella, para evitar compañía. Para acceder a la habitación, Blaise cogío un pelo de Hermione y se tomó otro poco de poción. Con ello, solo tendría cinco minutos para salir de Gryffindor al día siguiente. Esperó bajo la capa de Harry a volver a ser él y a pasar a ser Hermione. Después subió con Ginny hasta su cuarto. La chica cerró la puerta. Pronto estaban Blaise y Ginny. Este miraba la habitación de la chica con interés. No era como otras en las que había estado. Encima de su cama, había un poster enorme de un chico. No se movía, era un poster muggle.

-¿Quíen es?-Dijo el chico señalando la foto. Ginny se giró.

-Es un actor, se llama Johnny Deep.-Dijo Ginny. Blaise alzó una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy. -Luego decis que nosotros somos horribles por poner poster de chicas y ¿vosotras qué? Mira ese tío-Dijo el chico.

-¿Celoso Zabinni?-Preguntó Ginny acercándose a él. Se acercó al chico por la espalda, le sacó la camisa de los pantalones y empezó a recorrer su espalda. Blaise no sabía que contestar, su mete se quedó en blanco ante el contacto de la chica. Ginny se colocó delante del chico.-Nada que decir...-Continuó. Empezó a darle suaves besos en el cuello del chico. Blaise por fin habló.-¿Debería estarlo?-Después acorraló a la pelirroja entre la pared y él. La besaba el cuello, luego succionó un poco de él. Ginny soltó un gemido colocó las piernas sobre la cintura del chico. Blaise le llevó hasta la cama. Mientras lo hacía en la mente de Ginny aparecía la imagen de Seamus en el baño, como había creído que era su Blaise y como se había asustado. Apartó al chico de ella bruscamente. Blaise no sabía a que se debía el cambio en su novia y habló. -Ginny, sino quieres, na hay problema. Se que hoy ha sido un día duro. No quiero que demos este paso forzados, quiero que lo disfrutes, quiero que sea especial-Dijo el chico mirando intensamente a la chica. Ginny se incorporó un poco. Se quedó mirando al chico, en sus ojos vio sinceridad y la verdad era que ella no estaba segura de dar ese paso. Cerró los ojos un momento, esperó hasta que su mente se aclaró. Quería dar el paso, quería pero en su mente aparecía la imagen de lo que había pasado en el baño. Le recorrió un escalofrío. Se abrazó instintivamente al chico y este tomó la decisión por ella. Esa noche no pasaría nada. -Blaise, yo quiero pero, pero es que todo lo que...-El Slytherin puso un dedo sobre la boca de Ginny.-Shhh, no pasa nada.-Después se tumbó en la cama y dio unas palmaditas en el espacio que quedaba en la cama, Ginny se acercó, se apoyó en el pecho del chico y sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar.- Lo siento, Blaise, siento haber estropeado el día- Dijo entre sollozos. El corazón del chico se rompió en pedazos, no soportaba verla llorar y no sabía que decirla para que no pensara esas cosas. Agarró a la chica por los hombros obligándola a mirarle, luego le limpió las lágrimas.-Ginny, yo te quiero y no tengo nada que perdonarte porque no has hecho nada malo, ¿me has entendido? Que ese desgraciado haya hecho lo que ha hecho no tiene nada que ver contigo-Después besó a la chica. Ginny le abrazó y se fue quedando dormida mientras él le acariciaba el pelo. Antes de quedarse dormida del todo le dijo al chico.-Te quiero, Blaise- El chico sonrió ante eso y sintió como su corazón quería escaparse de su pecho.

En esa misma casa, otra pareja lo pasaba mejor. Pansy y Harry se besaban apasionadamente. La chica iba quitándole la ropa al chico mientras él le daba pequeños besos en el cuello y en la cara. Se tumbaron en la cama, Harry ya solo estaba vestido por los boxers, ella estaba empezando a perder su ropa de manos del chico. Pansy pensó que el chico se veía muy seguro en el tema. Cuando ambos estaban desnudos y bastante acalorados Pansy se recortó encima del chico e introdujo en ella el miembro del chico. Harry sintió una sensación indescriptible pero de gran placer. Pronto era él el que se encontraba sobre ella y se movían rítmicamente. Harry estaba llegando al máximo placer, Pansy lo notó y obligó a que el ritmo fuera más intenso para conseguirlo ella también. Harry gritaba su nombre y pronto se dejó caer sobre ella cuando por fin llegó ese máximo. Harry succionó un pezón de la chica y entonces Pansy arqueó su espalda echó la cabeza para atrás y gritó el nombre de Harry. Después se quedaron abrazados, felices y dormidos.

Lejos de las salas de Slytherin y Gryffindor había un chico de lo más confuso. Theo ya no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y no tenía claro si lo que había pasado con Luna era lo que quería. Se levantó, salió de la sala, necesitaba reflexionar. Luna le siguió, Theo estaba a punto de entrar en su sala común para derigirse a su cama cuando recordó que allí estaban su mejor amigo y su exnovia. Se dio la vuelta y se chocó con Luna.

-¿Theo, te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado, verdad? Sigues enamorado de Hermione-Dijo una apenada Luna.

-No, no es eso. Pero no se lo que siento por ti y no quiero que sufras, te quiero, Luna, pero no se si como amiga o como algo más. Necesito un poco de tiempo.- Luna se alegró de oir que la quería pero tenía miedo de que fuera lo primero y no lo segundo. Se acercó al chico, le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Buenas noches- Theo contestó con las mismas palabras y pensó en donde podía dormir. Decidió entrar en la sala común de Slytherin y quedarse dormido en algún sofá.

Los primeros rayos de luz despertaron a Blaise, tenía la mano de Ginny entre la suya, la chica tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Blaise le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. Esto despertó a la chica.

-Buenos días-Dijo Ginny.

-Buenos días, ¿qué tal has dormido?- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.-Perfectamente-Dijo ella. Se acercó al chico y le besó apasionadamente. Temía que la imagen de Seamus apareciera pero eso no sucedió, por ello empezó a desabrochar la camisa del chico. Blaise se apartó un momento.-¿Quieres que...?-El chico no pudo terminar porque ella le mordió la barbilla. -Creo que eso es la respuesta que necesito- Empezó a desnudar a la chica dulcemente, excitando cada punto excitable de la chica. Ella sentía oleadas de calor, susurraba el nombre de Blaise. Este se separó un momento de ella y terminó de desnudarse. Después volvió a centrarse en ella. La besó y entró en ella. Ginny le clavó las uñas en la espalda provocando que el chico diera un pequeño grito. Después cubrió a Ginny de besos, de caricias...Ella creía que tocaba el cielo, que no podía ser más feliz y pronto vio estrellas de colores. Blaise la acompañó en esa visión. Luego hundió la cabeza en el cuello de ella. Ginny empezó a temblar bajo su cuerpo. Blaise se asustó, creía que lloraba, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Ella reía, tenía un intenso brillo en los ojos y acarició el rostro del chico.-Te quiero-Dijo ella y besó al chico. Blaise volvió a sentir su corazón queriendo salirse del pecho. -Yo también cariño, yo también te quiero. Después se fueron al baño y se ducharon juntos. Al poco, Blaise era Harry y salía de la sala de Gryffindor. Llegó a su sala común y vio como Pansy le saludaba y salía de allí. Entró en su habitación y vio a un Draco Malfoy de lo más feliz.

-Veo que has pasado una buena noche-Dijo Blaise. Draco sonrió.

-Si, así es. ¿Y tu qué tal? ¿Dormiste mucho?-Dijo sonriendo aún más.

-De un tirón-Dijo el chico. Draco alzó la ceja.-Verás, no pasó nada por la noche, Ginny no podía olvidar lo que había pasado. Pero esta mañana...Fue alucinante.-Draco dio unas palmaditas al chico en el hombro del chico.

-Me alegro por vosotros. ¿Qué va a pasar con Seamus?- Blaise combió el gesto de su cara, en sus ojos se podía ver el odio del chico.-No haré nada. Ginny me lo pidió. Me dijo que ella se encargaría. Nunca he visto tanto odio en su mirada, no se que hará pero no me gustaría ser él, de eso estoy más que seguro.-Draco se fue a duchar, luego ambos chicos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

En Gryffindor, todo era felicidad. Ginny y Herms hablaban emocionadas, pero la pelirroja dijo que después de desayunar quería una reunión de chicas. Se planearía la venganza.

Harry, por su parte, hablaba con Ron. Ambos estaban felices y se contaban sus vivencias del día anterior.

-Me alegro mucho, Ron. Ya era hora de que Lavander y tu os centrarais. Ahora todos contentos-Dijo el moreno.

-Bueno, creo que tu estás mucho mas contento que yo. Parece que has pasado una noche movidita...-Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Si, muy movidita-Dijo entre risas Harry. Pronto todos los Gryffindors se dirigían al Gran Comedor con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros. Se saludaron con los Slytherins. Pansy y Harry de fundieron en un beso. Draco le retiró el pañuelo del cuello a su novia, le dio un beso en él y se lo volvió a colocar. Blaise abrazó a Ginny, esta le besó la nariz. Después se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas para desayunar. De pronto Hermione reparó en Theo, estaba triste, ausente. Decidió que hablaría con él después de la reunión que se avecinaba...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------o0o--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Aquí está la segunda pate de este intenso día- ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, Ginny la pobre lo pasó un poco mal, pero al final descubre una faceta de Blaise que le encanta..._

_Draco y Herms están en un momento muy dulce de su relación al igual que Pansy y Harry._

_Theo, sin embargo, está hecho un lío. ¿Qué pasará entre él y Luna?_

_Bueno en el próximo capítulo, veremos la dulce venganza y un momento muy tierno entre Theo y Herms. Además, Bellatriz hará una pequeña visita a Hermione..._

_Como siempre MERCI, GRACE, THANKS, GRACIAS, DANKE...por vuestros reviews. Espero que al volver de la playa me encuntre con muchos.POR FAVOR._

_Si alguien tuvo exámenes, espero que le hayan salido muy bien. Muchos besitos._

_Con cariño, Angels (",)_


	17. LA VISITA DE BELLATRIX

**LA VISITA DE BELLATRIX:**

Después del desayuno, Hermione, Ginny y Pansy se fueron al aula que ya tenía acordado como suyo y se reunieron. Al principio, hablaron de la noche anterior. Pero pronto el tema se desvió hacia Seamus.

-Todavía no me lo puedo creer, Ginny. Ese tío es un asqueroso, un pervertido un...no se que más puedo decir porque cualquier palabra se me queda pequeña. Hay que hacer algo¿Qué piensa Blaise de todo esto?-Dijo una alterada Pansy.

-Le he pedido que no se meta, quiero ser yo la que haga algo, pero no se el que, no tengo ni idea. Quiero que lo pase tan mal como lo pasé yo. ¿Teneis alguna idea?- Hermione estaba bastante distraida de la conversación. De su mente no se iba la imagen de Theo, estaba muy triste y la verdad era que últimamente no hablaban nada, tenía muy poco tiempo libre y del que disponía, lo pasaba con Draco o en la biblioteca.-¡HERMIONE! Niña despierta¿qué te pasa?-Pregunto Pansy. -Nada, solo que me quedé pensando. Me tengo que ir. Tengo clases con el señor Malfoy.- Pansy puso cara de niña buena y después añadió.-Pero después de tantos meses sigues así con tu futuro suegro, creo que ya es hora de que le llames Lucius¿Tu qué crees, Ginny?- Ginny sonrió y asintió, -Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Bueno, piensa algo y si eso en la comida me lo cuentas- Hermione se despidió de ambas chicas con un par de besos y se dirigió como de costumbre al despacho de Snape. Llamó a la puerta, entró y vio que Lucius Malfoy ya la estaba esperando. Pronto empezó la clase, duelos, maldiciones y poco más. Hermione estaba empezando a pensar que esas clases con Lupin y Malfoy no era nada útiles, ella se veía exactamente igual. Pero ese día se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando ganó el duelo a Lucius y dos horas más tarde a Lupin. Sin darse cuenta, era una experta en enfrentamientos y porque no decirlo, en lanzar maldiciones, hechizos y contrahechizos. Después de que Lucius diera por terminada la clase, le sorprendió con una pregunta, con la conversación que ambos iniciaron.

-¿Qué tal os va a mi hijo y a ti? Supongo que bien, no ha venido a verme enfadado-Dijo arrastrando las palabras el hombre rubio.

-Bueno, bien-Contestó tímidamente la castaña.-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-Hermione esperó a que el hombre hiciera alguna seña que le indicara si podía o no hacersela. Lucius no dijo nada y ella lo interpretó como un sí.- Verá, ayer en San Valentín, una amiga mía tuvo un incidente con un chico, él se tomó un poco de poción multijugos y se tranformó en su novio, quería acostarse con ella. Ahora ella quiere vengarse y no sabemos muy bien que puede hacer. Usted tiene mucha fama aquí, por su popularidad con las chicas, por sus enfrentamientos y sus venganzas...¿Podría darme algún consejo?-Hermione miraba al suelo mientras hablaba, no sabía que hacer, ni porque se lo había contando a él Pero ahí estaba, lo había hecho y no sabía que esperar.- Bueno, el chico ese se merece una lección, pero en esos asuntos, es decir, yo no sé como pensais las mujeres, te podría decir la persona perfecta para este asunto. Ella siempre se ha hecho respetar, un amigo mío pagó el precio de engañarla y no es que saliera muy bien parado, pero dudo que quisieras su ayuda y más aun que ella quisiera ayudarte.- Después de eso, hubo un silencio rotundo.-Necesito que me hagas un favor, como ya has dicho, ayer fue San Valentín. Intenté localizar a mi esposa, dar con ella para hablar, se donde está, pero no se como acceder allí. Me gustaría que hablaras con ella y que en la próxima clase, viniera.-Hermione creía que iba a abrir la boca de par en par, que los ojos estarían desorbitados, pero su cara no reflejaba nada de eso realmente no reflejaba nada.

-Supongo que podría intentarlo- Después se dirigió hacía la salida y se fue.

Bastante lejos de Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort tenía una intensa conversación con una de su más fieles seguidoras.

-Bella, tengo que encargarte una de las misiones más importantes de todas, una en la que no puedes fallar. Verás, como ya sabes, tu sobrino, Draco, fue liberada de la Marca Tenebrosa por una chica, Hermione Granger. Quiero que la traigas aquí, quiero hablar con ella. No quiero maldiciones, ni nada, solo que la convezcas para venir¿entendido?- Bellatrix miraba a su señor extrañada, porque iba a querer que esa sangre sucia estuviera en su presencia y encima no podía ser en contra de su voluntad.-Bella¿lo has entendido?-Volvió a decir Voldemort, estaba empezando a perder su paciencia.

-Si, señor. Solo veo un problema¿cómo accederé a ella?- Voldemort sonrió, sabía que ella era la persona perfecta para esa misión, que solo ella acataría sus órdenes sin saltarse ni un solo paso.

-Bella, el sábado hay salida ha Hogsmeade. Allí deberás contactar con ella, además tienes algo que ofrecerla que dudo que se niegue a aceptar. ¿Recuerdas lo que te ocurrió en cuarto curso? Úsalo, ella lo encontrará de lo más interesante. Bella ni se te ocurra fallar, ni se te ocurra herirla, la quiero sana y salva, ella puede ser fundamental.- Dicho esto, con un movimiento de la mano, la puerta se abrió y Bellatrix se fue, estaba confusa, no entendía nada. Esa chica era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, por qué no herirla...Además no sabía que narices pintaba lo de cuarto curso en todo eso...La llamada de su señor la hizo volver.-Te olvidabas esto.-Le tendió una botellita con un líquido blanco. -Puedes usar tu pensadero, pero asegurate de que nadie más vea este recuerdo. Ahora si que puedes irte- La puerta se cerró a su espalda. Bella creía que era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Su adorado señor le había dado un pensamiento suyo. Corrió hasta su habitación, sacó su pensadero e introdujo el pensamiento. Lo que vio le hizo sentirse vulnerable. En ese pensamiento veía a una chica pelirroja que reconoció como una Weasley. Estaba en un baño de los prefectos, con un Slytherin besándose. Pero de pronto vio como ese chico pasaba a ser otro, de Gryffindor. De pronto pasaron a una aula, allí estaba su sobrino, Parkinson y la dichosa sangre sucia. Escuchó tada la conversación, todo era tan parecido a lo que le pasó a ella en cuarto. Recordó como ese niñato se había transformado en Sirius, como le decía que la quería y como todos sus sueños se rompían al ver que el chico que tenía delante no era Sirius Black. Su venganza fue terrible y por un momento sintió que estaba unida con esa Weasley. Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que quería su señor, ahora tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer...

Pasaron los días y la venganza todavía no tenía forma, Seamus ya había bajada la guardia, pensó que Ginny haría algo, pero ya habían pasado varios días y nada. Por otro lado, la conversación entre Theo y Herms no había tenido lugar. No sabía porque pero no le había visto mucho en los últimos días y sin soportarlo más, preguntó a Draco.

-Draco¿no crees que Theo está raro?-Dijo la castaña mientras acariciaba el pelo del chico.

-Mmmm, no se. Quizás si lo esté un poco. Casi no habla...Bueno tampoco es que hable todo el rato, ya me entiendes- Hermione asintió y decidió ir a buscarle, Draco tenía entrenamiento y sería la oportunidad perfecta.

Estuvo buscando durante un buen rato, pero no lo vio por ningún sitio. Decidió que iría a escribir una lechuza a Narcissa, tenía que hablar con ella puesto que la próxima clase estaba cada vez más cerca. Después de enviar la carta y ver que todavía era pronto para que hubiese acabado el entrenamiento, decidió ir a dar un paseo. Como una sonámbula, se dirigió al árbol que había cerca del lago y para su sorpresa se encontró con la persona que tanto había buscado.

-¡Hola! Por fin te encuentro...Llevo buscándote días-Dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa. Theo levantó la vista del lago, no sabía de quien era esa voz, pero al ver a Hermione se alegró muchísimo, necesitaba volver a tener esas conversaciones con su amiga, pero hacía tiempo que su amistad se había enfriado.

-Bueno, pues aquí estoy. ¿Qué tal todo? Estarás super ocupada¿no?-Dijo friamente el chico. No sabía por qué pero estaba cabreada con ella.-Por fin te acuerdas de que tienes amigos, mejor dicho, que existo- Hermione sintió como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago, sintió como su corazón se resentía y sintio una enorme culpa. Se sentó al lado del chico, le cogió una mano, que este apartó. Hermione le miró con dolor.

-Theo, por favor, no me hagas esto-Sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Sabía que se había portado fatal, que se había olvodado de él por completo y que él fue la primera persona que no la vio como una sabelotodo o una sangre sucia, la vio como era en realidad...-Se que he sido una estúpida, que me he portado fatal, perdóname, por favor, Theo.-Theo no aguantó más. Se giró para verla y al ver sus lágrimas supo que ya la había perdonado, que todo el enfado se había evaporado y la abrazó. Hermione correspondió al abrazo.-Gracias, sabes que eres muy importante para mi¿verdad?- Theo asintió.-¿Qué te pasa? Y no me digas que nada, porque se te nota a leguas...-Añadió la chica.

-Pufff, no sabría por donde empezar-Dijo el chico.-¿Es por la chica de las Navidades?-Dijo Hermione con una mirada de lo más dulce.-No, la verdad es que creo que te debo una explicación-Hermione puso cara de interrogación¿a qué se referiría el chico?-Verás, cuando fui a tu casa ese día, cuando puse fin a nuestra relación...no, no había ninguna chica, no me había enamorado de nadie, lo hice para protegerte, lo hice porque soy un cobarde, porque no hubiera podido defenderte frente a mi familia y porque temía que nunca me lo perdonaras- Hermione se quedó de una piedra, nunca se había esperado eso, nunca hubiera creído que él mentía esa noche y entonces comprendió lo duro que tenía que haber sido verla a ella con su mejor amigo, como si nada y encima había ido dejando de hablarle sin saber muy bien por qué...

-Yo...no se que decir.-Hermione miró intensamente al chico-Lo siento, siento todo mi comportamiento de estos meses, fui una egoista, creí en tus palabras y quizás si no hubiera pensado tanto en Draco me hubiera dado cuanta de que mentías...-Theo se sintió mejor por un instante, le había dicho la verdad y por el momento parecía que todo volvía a ser como antes...-Tranquila, eso ya está superado. Realmente yo te empujé a él. No creo que si no hubiera ido esa noche, Draco y tu estivierais juntos...-Hermione supo que tenía razón, que si él no le hubiese mentido, jamás hubiera dado el paso de salir con Draco, en el colegio todo sería distinto, ella se sentiría una traidora...En ese momento se dio cuenta de que él la conocía muy bien, más que muy bien perfectamente.-Cierto-Dijo sin más.-Entonces ¿qué te pasa?-Continuó.

-Me pasa que estoy hecho un lio. Que tengo miedo de jugar con una persona porque realmente no tengo claro nada, se que la quiero, pero ¿y si solo es como una amiga a la que utilizo para terminar de olvidarte¿y si ya te he olvidado y tengo miedo de otra relación¿y si...-Hermione interrumpió al chico.-Demasiados y sis. El miedo no puede mover tu vida, Theo.-Ambos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.-Es Luna, ya sabes que ella es...-Hermione terminó por él, -Especial- El chico sonrió a modo de afirmación. -Tengo una idea-Dijo de pronto Hermione. Theo la miró como si estuviese loca¿qué clase de idea le podría ayudar en su mar de dudas?-Has dicho que no sabes si todavía me quieres¿no?-El chico puso cara de horror.-Claro que te quiero, pero...-Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro.-Ya lo se y yo a ti, pero sabes a que me refiero. Bésame.-Theo ahora si que pensaba que había perdido la cabeza¿cómo iba a besar a la novia de su mejor amigo? Bueno la verdad, es que volvía a tener miedo de lo que podía significar ese beso. Ante la indecisión del chico, Hermione dio el paso. Acercó sus labios a los del moreno. Ante eso, el chico sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y se dejó llevar. Pronto estaban profundizando el beso, era dulce y lento, era de ese tipo de besos que no quieres terminar y que nunca puedes olvidar...Fue Theo quien rompió el beso. Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos, ese beso le había recordado tantas cosas, tantos momentos...-¿Y bien?-Preguntó ella como si nada.

-Que puedo decir. Yo, yo nunca, nadie me había besado así. Ha sido, ha sido ¡alucinante!-Después se quedó pensativo un rato y volvió a hablar-Pero, pero ya no es lo mismo, no ya no lo es- Sorprendentemente él empezó a reirse. Se había quitado un enorme peso de encima. Solo tenía que decidir si dar el paso con Luna o no. Ya no sufriría más por un amor imposible. Hermione fingió que estaba enfadada.-Cualquiera diría que te ha gustado al verte reir así.- Theo la dio un pequeño empujón y ella también empezó a reirse porque sabía perfectamente porque se reía el chico, sabía cual era la respuesta, sabía que ahora podrían volver a ser amigos, sabía que nunca le faltaría su apoyo y se sentía muy feliz.

-Gracias Herms, gracias por todo- Hermione fue la que empujó ahora al chico.-No hay de que, para eso están los amigos.- Entre tantas risas, no se habían fijado que Draco, Pansy, Harry, Blaise y Ginny estaban allí. Los miraban como si ambos estuvieran locos, nadie sabía por qué se reían, pero todos se alegraron de verlos tan felices.

-¿Qué fiesta nos hemos perdido¿Por qué no estabámos invitados?-Dijo Blaise fingiendo estar dolido.

-¿Fiesta? Si solo era una pequeña charla-Dijo Theo con cara de niño bueno que hizo que todo el mundo se riera. Había vuelto, Theodore Nott estaba de vuelta y todo el mundo lo agradecía. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, planificando la salido del día siguiente a Hogsmeade.

-Bueno, yo me despido. Tengo que encontrar a alguien- Todos le miraron interrogantes.-Suerte-Dijo la castaña y todos se giraron hacia ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era lo que se podía leer en la cara de todos. Theo guiñó un ojo y se dirigió hacia el castillo.-Herms¿quíen es ella?-Preguntó Pansy totalmente emocionada.-¿Ella?-Ante eso todos la miraron diciendo no somos tontos-Eso os lo tendrá que decir él, no yo-

-Pero, venga Herms. Es nuestro amigo, es por su bien. Lo mismo le podemos ayudar y tu negándote a ello-Añadió Draco mientras le tocaba el pelo.-No me chantajees-Dijo ella al ver que el rubio le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

-Está bien, es Luna-Dijo sin poder resistirse a esas caricias.-Gracias, amor-Le susurró el chico y se levantó unto con Blaise. Ambos salieron corriendo hacia el castillo y antes de que el moreno hubiese cruzado la puerta ya le habían alcanzado.

-Nuestro querido Theo¿quieres algun consejo? Ayudamos a Potter y a Weasley, como no hacerlo contigo-Dijo Blaise apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Theo susurro un -Herms- y después miró a sus amigos.

-Gracias, pero de momento no. Solo quiero hablar con ella, aclarar unas cosas, no declararle amor eterno.-Los tres chicos se empezaron a reir. Definitivamente es trio dorado de Slytherin había vuelto.

La mañana del sábado se podría describir como emotiva. Todo el mundo había esperado esa salido desde el miércoles.

Hermione fue despertada por una lechuza. Todavía adormilada cogió el pergamino y empezó a leerlo:

_Querida Hermione, no te preocupes. Se que lo haces con la mejor intención. Se que Lucius me estuvo buscando varios días. Creo que ya sabe que vivo con Sirius. ¿Un encuentro¿Tanto ha cambiado para que tu decidad ayudarle? Se que es tu profesor y también se que Draco y él tuvieron una pequeña charla. Draco me ha pedido que le de otra oportunidad, pero...¿Qué hacer? Supongo que podré ir a verle, no se pierde nada por intentarlo. Dile que iré hoy a las 13:00h. El lunes como me pedías es imposible. Tengo una reunión con parte de mi familia que dejé de lado._

_Con mucho cariño_

_Narcissa Black ¿o quizás debería volver a decir Malfoy? Quien sabe..._

Hermione empezó a dar saltos en la cama, no sabía porque le hacía tanta ilusión que Cissa quisiera verse con Lucius, quizas sería porque sabía que eso le haría muy feliz a Draco.

El grupo de amigos estaba ya en Hogsmeade. Los chicos, para no variar se había ido a la tienda de Quidditch y eso era inaguantable. Solo habñaban de escobas, equipos, novedades...un horror para Hermione que decidió ir a la tienda de libros. Cuando iba hacia allí, alguien se puso en medio, Hermione creía que le iba a dar un ataque, reaccionó pronto y ya tenía la varita preparada para atacar.

-Cálmate, niña. No voy a hacerte nada. Solo he venido a hablar y a proponerte algo-Dijo Bellatrix.

¿Crees que me voy a creer que te presentas aquí para tener una amena charla conmigo?-Dijo Hermione desafiante.

-Amena, no lo se. Pero si una charla. Verás, creo que a una de tus amigas le intentaron engañar, un chico para ser más exactos. Se que os quereis vengar, yo puedo ayudaros-Dijo Bella mientras se miraban las uñas de su mano derecha y procedía a morderse una. Hermione pensó que Lucius se lo había contado todo. Por un momento se sintió traicionada.

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Bueno hija, el Señor Oscuro es muy poderoso. Tiene sus fuentes y tu ahora estás muy unida a él¿no te has dado cuenta?-Hermione sintió un escalofrío. Hacia varios días que en su mente aparecían pensamientos o recuerdos que no tenía ni idea de donde salían.

-No, no intentes confundirme-

-Mira, he venido aquí para ayudarte. Te puedo decir una venganza para ese tal Seamus, pero dimelo ya, no voy a estar aquí todo el día¿sabes?-Dijo un molesta Bella, la paciencia no era su don.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-Pregunto Hermione.

-Muy astuta, me pregunto por qué no estás en Slytherin. De momento nada. Si aceptaras mi ayuda, cierto contacto contigo, nada más.-Dijo la mujer.-¿Y bien?-

-Tengo que pensarlo-

-Muy bien.-Se acercó a la chica y le cogió el brazo derecho, susurró un hechizo y en su piel apareció una pequeña marca, era una mariposa. -Cuando te hayas decidido, toca con tu varita la marca¿Por cierto, te gustan las mariposas?- Hermione asintió, las adoraba y esa en especial era preciosa.-Me alegro. Asi estaremos en contacto. Adios.-Sin darle tiempo a despedirse, Bellatrix se fue. Hermione aun miraba la marca, no le dolía, esperaba que no fuera igual que la famosa marca. Se dirigió hacia las Tres Escobas donde ya estaban todos.

-Ya era hora¿qué has hecho?-Dijo Draco, apartándose un poco para dejarle sitio.

-Ya sabes, libros y yo...-Mintió la chica. Luego se sintió un poco culpable. -Bueno también me he hecho esto-Dijo mostrando su mariposa. Todos se quedaron alucinados, era increible. -Es preciosa-Gritaron Luna, Lavander, Ginny y Pansy a la vez. El resto del día fue normal, excepto porque en la mente de Hermione cada vez veía con mejores ojos aceptar la ayuda de Bellatrix. Tendría que hablarlo con Ginny, si ella quería, entonces lo haría. Pero eso sería mañana porque en ese momento los besos que Draco le estaba dando bastaron para que en su mente no apareciera nada.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------o0o------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_¡¡¡HOLA!!!¡HE VUELTO! Siento mucho el retraso, realmente había vuelto el jueves por la noche y empecé a leer reviews y capítulos y se me hizo tarde para escribir. Luego he tenido unos días super atareados, comidas, una boda... En fin que no he parada. _

_Los días en la playita han sido alucinantes, me lo he pasado genial. Mi autoestima esta por las nubes en este momento, la verdad lo necesitaba._

_Bueno, sobre el capítulo, el momento Theo&Herms me parece muy bonito, pero no os creais que an a volver o algo así, solo ha sido una especie de despedida y reconciliación. De ahora en adelante seran muy buenos amigos. LA presencia de Bellatrix, ahí lo teneis.¿Qué decidirá Ginny¿Aceptaran la ayuda de la temible Bella?Eso será en el próximo episodio(jejeje, no he podido evitarlo) ¿Qué habrá pasado entre Lucius y Cissa? Bueno eso también se verá en el siguiente capítulo. _

_Como siempre, CIENTOS, MILES DE GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO Y VUESTROS REVIEWS, espero ver muchos cuando hayais leido este nuevo chapter. _

_Gracias en especial a **ana karen malfoy, Pansy Greengrass, Nanitapotter,WpG, Amara Lestrange, pyro y Ludmy.**_

_Espero que os haya siempre muchos besos y mucho cariño. Angels(",)_

_P.D: Se me olvidaba, os quiero recomendar dos historias que me han encantado cuando las he leído_

_1- Bratja de Dikana, la podeis encontrar en mi lista de favoritos. La verdad es que lloré bastante cuando la leí. Es sobre los hermanos Black. Desde aquí aprovecho también para agradecer a Dry por recomendarla, sin su reconmendación posiblemente yo nunca la hubiese leido._

_2- La rendición de Evans de Dryadeh, también está en mi lista de favoritos. La verdad es que Lilly me recuerda bastanta a Hermione en esta historia. _

_Bueno ahora si que si._

_HASTA PRONTO. CON CARIÑO ANGELS(",)_


	18. RECONCILIACIÓN Y NUEVAS AMISTADES

**RECONCILIACIÓN Y NUEVAS AMISTADES:**

Mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraba en Hogsmeade, Lucius Malfoy esperaba impaciente en el despacho del profesor de Pociones. Hermione le había dicho que iría y ya habían pasado diez minutos de la hora establecida. De repente la puerta se abrió y para disgusto de Lucius no era su esposa quien atravesaba el marco de la puerta, era un hombre alto, moreno, con unos increibles hojos grises y cierto deje en su atuendo.

-Black, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-Preguntó el rubio. Sirius le miró con cierta arrogancia, sabía que él no era la persona esperada y por unos instantes disfruto de la desilusión del que tiempo atrás fue su enemigo en ese colegio.

-Bueno, Cissa no quería venir a un despacho a tratar contigo lo que teneis que hablar- Le tendíó un pañuelo de seda negra que Lucius reconoció en seguida. -Póntelo, no creeras que te voy a llevar a mi casa para que sepas claramente donde es, no pienso correr ese riesgo.-Dijo el moreno apoyándose en el marco de la puerta elegantemente.

-Creo que no tengo más remedio-Cogio el pañuelo y se lo puso entorno a sus ojos. Notó que al ponérselo era imposible ver nada y tampoco se lo podía quitar.

-Tiene un hechizo, te quitaré el pañuelo solo cuando estes en el sitio adecuado y luego tendrás que volver a ponértelo para salir. Son las condiciones-Dijo Sirius arrastrando las palabras.

Al poco de aceptar, Lucius sintió que el suelo se movía y que el estómago le daba un vuelco. Toco suelo firme y se relajó un poco, pero pronto distinguió el olor de su mujer y los nervios se multiplicaron por mil, eso no era común en un Malfoy, pero ahí estaba él, como un adolescente frente a su primer amor. Sintió como unas dulces manos le quitaban el pañuelo, la imagen de su esposa le pareció increible, dulce, hermosa y feliz. Eso no le gustó del todo, él lo había pasado fatal y ella parecía tan contenta.

-Bueno, si necesitas algo Cissa, ya sabes donde estoy-Dijo Sirius rompiendo el contacto visial entre Narcissa y Licius Malfoy.

Bellatrix llegó con una sonrisa en la cara, su señor estaría contento con lo que había conseguido, o eso esperaba. Llamó con los nudillos en la enorme puerta de madera labrada, cuando iba a dar otro golpe, la puerta se abrió.

-Mi querida Bella, ¿qué nuevas me traes? Espero que sean buenas-Dijo un sonriente Voldemort tambolireando los dedos en la silla. Bellatrix estaba emocionada, "mi querida Bella" sonaba en su cabeza una vez tras otra.

-Hablé con ella, señor. He quedado con ella en que se lo pensará, estamos en contacto. Bueno, la marqué-Dijo Bella un poco nerviosa al anunciar esto último. Voldemort alzó una ceja.

-¿Cómo que la marcaste? Creo que yo soy el único que puede hacer esa marca, Bella-Dijo un confundido Voldemort.

-No es la Marca Tenebrosa, es otra marca, señor. Es una marca que llevan la mayoría de las chicas digans de Hogwarts que pentenecen a una antigua asociación, ahora ella forma parte de ella y estamos conectadas-Dijo la mujer.

-¿Qué clase de asociación? ¿Quíen más pertenece a ella? ¿En qué consiste dicha asociación? Y lo más importante, creí que odiabas a esa chica, ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?-Cuestionó él. Bella se quedó un momento pensando, no sabía por donde empezar esa explicación.

-Es una asociación de mujeres, se puede entrar en ella por despecho, por odio o por amor, las razones son múltiples pero una vez estas dentro, se te instruye en Artes Oscuras y Magia Antigua, algo que la chica ya sabe. También se te enseña a ser fría o apasionada dependiendo con quien. A vengarte o a recompensar. Todo lo que yo se lo debo a dicha asociación. La fundó una bruja del colegio que fue rechazada por un chico. El símbolo puede ser cualquier cosa, en mi caso es este- Se alzó un poco la falda y le mostró una serpiente enrollada a una rosa que estaba en el tobillo. Entré en cuarto. Que conozcas, pertenecían Lilly Evans, mi hermana y las demás son de Beauxbatons. La razón por la que está en ella es porque he descubierto que esa chica es digna de ello. Tienes la obligación de iniciar a alguna chica, nunca encontré la adecuada hasta hoy. Se que ella se pondrá en contacto conmigo y se lo explicaré todo. En el colegio hay una sala para las reuniones.-Al oir eso, los ojos del hombre brillaron, sería una forma perfecta para entrar en el castillo- Por desgracia, ningún hombre puede entrar en esa sala, ni siquiera con una poción multijugos.-El rostro de Voldemort mostró admiración. Era brillante, simplemente brillante.

-Bueno, cuando sepas algo más, me avisas. Si acepara tu ayuda, dile que Nagini está a su disposición.-Bellatrix abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salió nada. Dejarla su serpiente, nadie había tenido ni siquiera el privilegio de tocarla, al menos que hubiera sido atacado por ella, claro. Todo era muy extraño.

-Así lo haré, mi señor.-Dijo a modo de despedida. Ya en su habitación no pudo resistirse a pensar en todo lo acontecido.

De vuelta en Grimmauld Place, Lucius seguía mirando intensamente a su mujer, tenía tantas cosas que decirla y no sabía por donde empezar. Por un momento Cissa tuvo la tentativa de ir y abrazarle, pero no lo hizo, quería una explicación, la necesitaba. Ella sabía que le quería, que le había perdonado, pero él tenía que demostrarle que estaba arrepentido.

-¡Para ya de una vez, Lucius, deja ya de mirarme!Creo que querías hablar conmigo, ¿no?-Dijo Narcissa un poco nerviosa ante la mirada constante de su marido.

-Esto, si. No se que decir, Cissa-Dijo Lucius acercándose un poco a ella.

-Lo siento, no estaría nada mal.-Narcissa notaba como se acercaba su marido, pero decidió seguir hablando.- He sacrificado muchas cosas por ti, mis amigo, mi familia, mi hijo...todo por ti y tu ¿qué has hecho por mi? Nada, seguiste las ideas de un loco, me hiciste seguirlas para seguir a tu lado y luego me privaste de criar a mi hijo, eso es lo que tu has hecho.-Terminó Cissa. Ante cada palabra, Lucius se sentía peor, sabía que su mujer tenía razón en todo.

-Te he dado mi amor, Cissa- Narcisa se empezó a reir, esa risa puso los pelos de punta a Lucius.

-¿Tu amor? Ya, claro. Eso fue durante cuanto, ¿dos años? Tu amor, no me hagas reir- Cissa se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado dura, pero tenía que arreglarlo todo ahora o sería el fin de su relación.

-Cissa, por favor. Per, perdóname. He sido...un estúpido, te prometí la mejor de las vidas a mi lado y por lo que acabo de escuchar que lejos he estado de conseguirlo. Se que Draco y tu no me veis como el padre o esposo perfecto, que antepuse mis ideas a mi familia, pero ya me he dado cuenta de mi error.-Cuando terminó de hablar, ambos estaban enfrente, pegados, Narcissa podía sentir el aliento de Lucius y volvió a sentir ese escalofrío de años atrás, esa sensación de estar en el cielo...Pero no podía ser tan débil, no podía caer así como así.

-Y...no habrá influido nada que él te haya querido enviar a Azkaban, ¿no?-Dijo Cissa en un susurro. Había dado en el clavo, Lucius retrocedió de inmediato.

-Puede que haya tenido algo que ver, pero Cissa no seas así, estoy aquí, pidiéndote perdón, suplicándolo si es necesario, quiero llegar a casa y verte, saber que en Navidades o en verano Draco estará allí y que no será demasiado tarde para disfrutar de mi familia, ¿tan difícil es de entender?-Lucius se había sentado en la cama, tenía la cara entre las manos y aunque no lo quería reconocer estaba a punto de llorar. Para Narcissa ese detalle no pasó de largo, se estremeció, ya no podá más. Se sentó junto a su marido, le obligó a mirarla, y así, sin darle tiempo a hablar, le besó, le besó como si fuera el fin del mundo, como si de ese beso dependieran sus vidas y las del resto de la humanidad. Al principio Lucius no se lo podía creer, pero pronto respondió a ese beso de igual forma. Ya no importaba nada, solo eran ellos dos juntos, de nuevo y esta vez sin presiones, sin prejucios, sin nada.

En Hogwarts, un día nuevo hizo presencia. Hermione no había dormido bien del todo, las palabras de Bellatrix no paraban de darle vueltas en su cabeza. Se lavantó, necesitaba hablar con Ginny. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para que ella estuviese despierta, pero bajo a la sala común. Para su sorpresa Ginny estaba allí.

-Hola Herms, ¿tampoco podías dormir?-Preguntó la pelirroja.

-La verdad es que no. Tengo que decirte algo. Ayer, bueno, mientras estabais en la tienda y yo me dirigía a la librería, me encontré con...con Bellatrix-La cara de Ginny era un poema.

-¿Qué te hizo? ¿Estás b ien?-Se acercó la pequeña Weasley.

-No me hizo nada, solo quería ayudarnos...Ella dijo que podría decirnos la venganza perfecta y creo que lo decía en serio, Ginny. Por eso, si tu quieres, quedo con ella y me cuenta.-Hermione se temía la reacción de su amiga. Fue sorprendente.

-Se que debería decir que no quiero, pero no es así. De verdad creo que ella es perfecta.¿Harías eso por mi?- Hermione agradeció esa respuesta, sinceramente, estaba deseando volver a hablar con esa tétrica mujer, no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que tenían mucho en común...

-Será un placer- Ambas muchachas se sintieron mucho más tranquilas, ya se oía el revuelo de los estudiantes despiertos dispuestos a bajar a desayunar, ella también tenían hambre. Vieron aparecer a Harry y a Ron y los cuatro se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

El día fue normal, ya por la tarde, Hermione decidió tocar con su varita la mariposa. De repente sintió que se mareaba y que perdía el contacto que sus pies tenían con el suelo. Cuando lo volvió a sentir, estaba en un pasillo, había antorchas a los lados que se iban encendiendo con su avance. Llego a un pared con varias puertas, no sabía cual abrir.

-Es la primera de la derecha-Dijo una voz a su espalda. Hermione se giró y vio a Bellatrx.-Esa es la que da acceso a las habitaciones, allí verás una placa con tu nombre en la que te pertenece. La segunda de la derecha, son unos baños, mejores que los de los prefectos. La del medio, es la sala de reuniones. Seguida está el de entrenamiento y la última de la izquierda es la biblioteca. Bienvenida, ahora formas parte de las Grey.-Hermione abrió micho los ojos, toda su vida, bueno desde que supo que era una bruja, había leído acerca de dicha asociación. Ahora sabía que era real. Admiraba a la fundadora, se llamaba Helena Grey y la fundó cuando vio a su novio y a su mejor amiga besándose. -¿Sabes qué es esto?-Preguntó Bellatrix.

-¡¡CLARO QUÉ LO SE!! ¡Es impresionante! Existe-Dijo una emocionada Hermione. Hubiese dado saltos, gritado, pero no le parecía correcto.

-Bueno, pasemos a las habitaciones, allí hablaremos más cómodamente.-Hermione obedeció. Abrió la puerta y vio una sala circular, había cientos de habitaciones y en el medio unos sillones y una chimenea. Buscó la suya, allí estaba con una plaquita dorada que ponía _HERMIONE GRANGER_ . Se sentó en un sillón, a su lado lo hizo Bella.

-Ya habrá tiempo para observaciones, ahora escúchame. Podrás venir aquí siempre que quieras, podrás traer a cualquier chica, da igual que estes o no en el colegio, solo con tocar tu marca, apareces. Si la tocas con el dedo solo vienes tu, si lo haces con la varita, me traes a mi también. Esa marca también será una forma de comunicarse. Sobre los chicos, ninguno puede entrar, ni con pociones, ni transformaciones ni nada. Solo habría una forma y sería que ese hombre estuviera casado contigo e hiciera un juramento de sangre de lealtad a ti y a mantener esta sala en secreto, si lo rompiera moriría en el instante. Creo que eso es lo fundamental por ahora. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Terminó Bella. Hermione tenía cientos, pero no sabía por cual empezar.

-¿Puede venir Ginny?, para lo de la venganza.-Dijo la castaña.

-Por supuesto, para salir solo tienes que desearlo. Concéntrate- Hermione así lo hizo, -Ahora visualiza el lugar al que quieres ir- Lo tenía claro, y sin darse cuenta, solo sintió una leve brisa que la rodeaba. Abrió los ojos, y allí estaba, en su habitación. Abrió la puerta, se dirigió a la habitación de Ginny, la miró y eso bastó a la pelirroja para saber que les esperaba una aventura. Hermione le tendió la mano a Ginny y se tocó con un dedo su marca. Pronto volvían a estar en el pasillo. Abrió la puerta que le había indicado Bella y allí estaban las tres. Ginny estaba super emocionada, ese lugar le encantaba. Bella lo notó.

-Veo que os gusta a ambas- Ginny se sobresaltó al oir su voz, no dejaba de ponerla nerviosa.-Así que tu eres la chica. Bien, os contaré una cosa que espero se mantenga entre nosotras. Sentaros-Ambas lo hicieron, estaban deseosas de ver lo que ella les contaba.-En mi cuarto año, yo estaba enamorada de un imposible por varias razones, distintas casas, practicamente enemigos...en fin era imposible. No se como, un chico de mi casa se enteró y se tomó un poco de poción multijugos, se acercó a mi, yo creía que era la mujer más feliz del mundo hasta que los efectos pasaron y vi mis sueños rotos. Fue la primera vez que use la _maldicion Cruciatus._ Después me vengué. Me enteré que ese chico odiaba las ratas, así que le encerré en una habitación llena de ellas y no le liberé hasta que me suplicó perdón. Entender que eso, en un Slytherin, es bastante complicado. Ahí teneis la venganza perfecta.- Ginny lo escuchó atentamente, ya estaba disfrutando al ver la cara del idiota de Seamus rodeado de serpientes...-¿Qué odia ese tal Seamus?- Hermione y Ginny se miraron.

-Las serpientes- En ese momento Bella entendió porque su señor le dijo lo de Nagiri.

-Muy bien, pues podreís traer a ese niño aquí-Hermione la miró extrañada, no le había dicho que era imposible- Se lo que te dije, pero para venganzas si que es posible. Venir mañana por la noche, todo estará listo- Ambas chicas estaban dispuestas a irse.

-Hermione quedate un momento.-Ginny se quedó en la salita y Bella y Hermione se dirigieron a la habitación de la primera.-Tendrás que preparar la sala conmigo y, además, contarás con una srpiente muy especial. Nagiri, es todo un honor. Mañana tendrás que estar aquí a las 20:00. No llegues tarde, tendrás que hablar con mucha gente, entendido.- Hermione asintió. Nagiri era la serpiente de Voldemort, ¿tendría que hablar con él? Todo era muy extraño. En ese momento, su visión de Bella había cambiado y empezaba a ver varios gestos en común con Cissa e incluso con Sirius...

Salió de la habitación de Bella y le hizo una seña a Ginny, entraron en la habitación de Hermione. Ambas se quedaron sin palabras, tenía unas vistas perfectas al lago, los muebles le recordaban mucho a los que vió en la habitación de Draco, eran caoba, había fotos de Hermione con sus amigos y familia, ropa, libros, parecía que su habitación muggle estaba allí, pero había cierto toque de magia, el techo era como el del Gran Comedor, y sorprendentemente, tenía visión directa de lo que estaba haciendo Draco, en ese momento estaba tumbado en su cama, tenía el pelo desordenado, la camisa a medio abrir y sostenía en la mano una foto de sus padres.

-He de decir amiga, que ¡tu novio esta tremendo!- Dijo Ginny. Se acercó al espejo que mostraba a Draco y este cambió, ahora era Blaise a quien mostraba. Estaba en la biblioteca, muy concentrado, escribiendo. A Ginny se le escapó un suspiro.

De pronto, Hermione se fijó en un caldero, un armario, lo abrió, estaba lleno de ingredientes. Además al lado de ese armario, vio otro, muy elegante y al abrirlo vio que dentro había ¿un pensadero? Era increíble.

Ginny y ella empezaron a hablar y el tiempo pasó volando, todo lo acontecido era alucinante y ambas estaban muy emocionadas. Hermione desapareció un momento y volvió con Pansy. Después de eso, las tres chicas perdieron la noción del tiempo y al caer la noche, en la habitación aparecieron dos camas más, con ello, las chicas empezaron a hablar y pronto se quedaron dormidas...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------o0o----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Siento mucho el retraso pero he estado muy muy ocupada. Espero que tras la espera os guste el capítulo. Bueno, la venganza que tanto esperais ya está definida y en el próximo capítulo la vereis llevar a cabo. Como habeis visto, este capítulo es bastante intenso, por una parte, Lucius y Narcissa ¡se han reconciliado! ¿durará?. Por otro lado, Bellatrix se ha mostrado muy amable con Herms y Ginny. ¿Con quien se reunirá Hermione proximamente? ¿Qué repercusiones tendrá? Bueno todo esto muy pronto._

_Como siempre muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, de verdad, siempre me alegro mucho cuando veo uno. Asíque por favor seguir dejándolos. _

_Bueno, os dejo, que me tengo que ir, este lunes empiezo la universidad y estoy con todos los preparativos..._

_Muchos besos. Angels(",)_


	19. LA VENGANZA

**19-VENGANZA:**

Ginny Weasly apenas pudo dormir esa noche, se sentía mal, no tenía claro que quisiera continuar con lo que había comenzado. Seamus había sido un estúpido, un capullo, ¿pero hacerle eso? Bueno, no había más que decir, Herms lo había dado todo porque ella estuviera bien, había hablado con la mismísima Bellatrix.

Por otro lado, Hermione tampoco podía conciliar el sueño bien, ¿con quíen tendría que hablar al día siguiente? Tenía una ligera idea de quien era, pero solo pensarlo seriamente, le daba escalofríos.

Las primeras luces del nuevo día despertaron a las tres chicas, se arreglaron y fueron a desayunar. Ninguna quería dar explicaciones, en especial las Gryffindors, de sus ausencias. Hermione casi engulló el desayuno y después salió corriendo del gran comedor extrañando a propios y a extraños con ese comportamiento. Se dirigió a su nueva habitación y esperó hasta que Bella hizo acto de presencia.

Estuvieron preparando el cuarto, las serpientes, para ese momento Ginny se les había unido, la verdad es que ambas chicas estaban algo incómodas entre tantos reptiles... Hacia la hora de la comida, Bella persuadió a Ginny para que se fuera y ya a solas con Hermione, empezó a hablar.

-Quiero que sepas que en ningún momento se te va a hacer daño alguno, que solo estarás el tiempo que tu quieras estar y que tendrás que tomar una decisión bastante importante, no hoy pero si en un futuro próximo, ¿lo has entendido todo? ¿Quieres saber algo?-Preguntó Bella mientras se miraba el estado de sus uñas.

-Si, creo que tengo todo claro-Añadio la chica, estaba a punto de entrar en un estado de nervios preocupante. -La verdad, me gustaría ver a Draco, hace tiempo que no estoy a solas con él y me gustaría tener un poco de tiempo para él...-Dijo nerviosamente Herms. Bella la miró intensamente, después de unos segundos, que para la Gryffindor fueron horas, después volvió a hablar.

-Bien, me pondré en contacto contigo cuando llegue la hora.-Sin más, se fue. Hermione por su parte, fue a buscar a cierto rubio que le volvía loca. Cuando le encontró creía que se iba a desmayar...Estaba sentando bajo el árbol cercano al lago, con una bufanda en el cuello. Apoyado en las piernas un libro y una cara de plena concentración bastante irresistible...Ella, por su parte, se acercó lentamente, disfrutando cada vez más de la cercanía. Solo faltaban unos metros para sorprenderle pero el chico levantó la vista antes de tiempo y como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, se levantó como su tuviera un muelle, acortó en dos zancadas la distancia entre ambos y abrazó a la chica, la besaba la cara, la nariz, sus labios, esos labios que tanto le gustaban...Hermione estaba empezando a marearse, a sentir que nada importaba si estaba con él, si el volvía a besarla una vez más. Sus nervios se calmaron y por unos instantes desde hacia un tiempo se sintió plenamente feliz. Draco por su parte, volvió a sentir que estaban unidos, que no había nada entre ellos y que Hermione volvía a ser SU Hermione. Entre beso y beso, la nieve empezó a caer sobre ellos.

En ese momento, Hermione recibió el mensaje de Bella, debía irse pero quería continuar al lado de Draco, seguir con él.

Bella y Hermione se dirigieron a la sala secreta y desde allí se fueron a través de la red flu a una sala bastante oscura, había una chimenea de la que procedía toda la iluminación y una silla de la que se adivinaba una figura. Hermione estaba bastante asustada, no tenía ni idea de donde se ha metido... A su espalda una voz habló poniéndole los pelos de punta:

-Mi querida jovencita, ¿qué tal el vieje hasta aquí?-Dijo Voldemort esbozando una sonrisa que era de lo más inquietante.

-Yo, yo, el via-viaje-Hermione cerró los ojos, respiró intentando tranquilizarse-El viaje bien, como todos a través de la red flu-Dijo la chica.

-Mi querida Bella, te importaría dejarnos a solas, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar- Bella sintió una envidia enorme, no se lo podía creer, esa niña a solas con su señor, eso era un privilegio del que muy pocos podían presumir: Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy.

-Si mi señor-Dijo la mujer y dejó la sala. Hermione se estaba poniendo de los nervios...¿Qué quería ese hombre? ¿En donde se había metido?

-Sientate querida, ¿qué tal llevas el cuso? Creo que serás una magnífica Premio Anual...Veo que has mejorado mucho, ya no tengo tu mente abierta de par en par...eso está muy bien- Voldemort dejó de hablar unos instantes, Hermione estaba de lo más sorprendida, el hombre que había promovido toda la limpieza de sangre, todo la superioridad de los magos frente a los muggles halagándola, felicitándola...Todo eso demasiado extraño.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-Dijo Hermione en un susurro.

-Claro que si, para eso estas aquí-Sentenció el hombre.

-¿Qué quiere de mi?¿Por qué estoy aquí? No lo entiendo.-

-Siempre buscas racionalizarlo todo, pero no todo puede ser razionalizado-Dijo el hombre en un siseo, se levantó y se fue acercando a la chica.-Verás, admiro el poder, la clase y por supuesto la inteligencia y tu tienes todas esas cualidades, también se que no compartes mis ideas, ni las ideas de esta guerra, pero debo proponerte algo, algo que llevo pensando y buscando desde hace mucho mucho tiempo, quiero un discípulo, quiero enseñar todo lo que se a alguien y creo que tu eres la persona adecuada-Ante esas palabras la joven se sintió mareada y acabó desmayándose.

Por otro lado, en Hogwarts, Ginny había citado a Seamus, estaba llegando el momento y Herms no había aparecido, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No tenía acceso a la sala donde estaba todo preparado y faltaba solo cuarto de hora para la hora acordada...

Ginny estaba de los nervios, no se dio cuenta de que la chica que tanto esperaba estaba delante suya hablándola, solo cuando su amiga le agarró el brazo, entonces y solo entonces la pelirroja reaccionó.

-¿Dónde coño estabas? Me estaba volviendo loca-Le reprochó la chica.

-Lo siento Ginny, tube que ir a una reunión y es todo tan sorprendente que todavía creo que estoy en un sueño o una pesadilla, ya no lo se. Bueno vamos a lo que vamos, ¿dónde está Seamus?- En ese momento una voz masculina a sus espaldas les interrumpió.

-Señorita Granger, venga a mi despacho ahora mismo-Dijo el profesor de Pociones. Al poco apareció el Gryffindor y Ginny y el muchacho desaparecieron del mapa de Hogwarts. Una vez en la sala, Ginny se mostró de lo más seductora, le fue conduciendo hasta el nido de serpientes, el chico no se dio cuenta, hasta que notó que algo excesivamente frío le subía por la pierna. Ginny se alejó con una sonrisa. Seamus estaba horrorizado, no podía más, estaba absolutamente rodeado, pero su cara cambió de súbito, cuando una serpiente de un tamaño más que considerable se acercaba a él. Parecía que tenía alma, que era la personificación del mal, se fue acercando más, se enroscó en el chico y le mostró sus brillante colmillos.

-Por favor Ginny, por favor perdóname, lo siento, siento todo lo que hice, por favor- Dijo el chico entre lágrimas. Ginny sintió que ya era suficiente.

-Está bien, ya es suficiente- Todas las serpientes desaparecieron, todas menos una. Nagiri seguía enrollaada en el chico, Ginny no sabía que hacer. La serpiente se separó del chico, se fue alejando y desapareció. Seamus seguía asustado, no sabía que hacer. Ginny había pasado de ser una obsesión a toda una fuente de miedo. Ginny y el chico desaparecieron de la sala de las Grey y en el momento en el que el chico se orientó salió corriendo, quería alejarse de ella y en cierto modo de él mismo, se había dado cuenta de que había sido un verdadero capullo y que había dañado a una de las chicas a la que más había querido, que había actuado por impulsos, por celos...Se sentía avergonzado.

Hermione seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, se dirigía al despacho de Snape, no tenía muy claro el porqué de esa llamada, no recordaba ninguna clase, no recordaba la entrega de ningún trabajo, no veía nada que pudiera haber hecho para enfadar así a su profesor de Pociones. Llamó a la puerta. El mismo Snape la abrió, se aseguró de que no había nadie y la cerró mágicamente.

-¿En qué estas pensando?-Le gritó Severus-No te das cuenta de donde te estas metiendo, no puedes aceptar, me oyes, no puedes, tu no sabes como es él, no tienes ni puta idea- Hermione estaba muy sorprendida, no entendía de lo que estaba hablando ese hombre y mucho menos que Severus Snape hubiera perdido los papeles de esa forma.

-No se de que me habla, profesor-Añadió la chica.

-¿Qué de qué te estoy hablando? Eres tonta niña. Hablo de tu visita a Lord Voldemort, de su propuesta. Lo de Bellatrix puedo entenderlo, tu amiga estaba de por medio, pero ahora que es lo que te mueve para ir a hablar con él.-En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de todo, se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando con su pero enemigo, con el que le había intentado matar varias veces, a ella y a sus amigos, ¿qué había hecho?

-No se por qué lo he hecho, no se lo que me está pasando. Me siento extraña, no se cuales son mis prioridades ni mis principios en estos momentos. Mis ideales eran firmes pero ahora mismo los noto débiles...¿Qué debo hacer?- Se sinceró la chica.

-No lo se, Granger. Pero desde luego no puedes aceptar ser la discipula de Voldemort. Te superaría.-Hermione asintió. Severus se tranquilizó, se sentó y luego le ofreció un té a la chica. -Creo que puedo ayudarte, debes librarte de esa conexión con Bella y para eso solo hay una opción: Deberás matar a tu maestra para librarte de esos lazos, es la única manera, sino ella podrá poseerte y quedarás en manos de Lord Voldemort, eso te lo aseguro-Hermione sintió un escalofrío, ella no era una asesina, no podía hacerlo.

-Yo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo-Dijo la chica entre lágrimas.

-Pues es lo que debes hacer-Añadió Snape.

Hermione estaba hecha polvo, tenía que hablar con Draco, con Narcissa y con Sirius, necesitaba distintos consejos y visiones. El primero era fundamental en su vida. La segunda, debería decirle que tenía que matar a su hermana y el tercero, era como un padre para ella.

**O0o0o0o0o**

_Bueno, aquí está otra ueva entrega, ¿qué os ha parecido? Cada vez se va ir volviendo más y más oscura y eso va a afectar mucho a nuestra querida Hermione._

_Bueno, siento mucho el retraso, pero es que estoy muy liada. Creo que esta semana volveré a actualizar pero no lo aseguro, porque no se como voy a estar de liada._

_Por favor dejar reviews con vuestra opinión._

_También quería deciros que he comenzado una nueva historia, está en el tiempo de los merodeadores, es un Lily&Sirius, si teneis tiempo, hecharle una ojeda y dejarme vuestra opinión._

_Muchos besitos, Angels(",)_


	20. LUCHA

**20.Lucha:**

"Pues es lo que debes hacer" Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Hermione una y otra vez. No se sentía capaz de afrontar esa nueva prueba que tenía frente a ella, era imposible. Ella no era una asesina ni mucho menos y en esos momentos su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo. Pensó en como había llegado hasta allí, en como se había metido en ese lío y por qué seguía en él. Nunca debía haber aceptado esa ayuda.-Nunca-A su lado caminaba un joven y apuesto rubio que levantaba cientos de pasiones pero que ahora mismo estaba siendo claramente ignorado y eso le molestaba más que nada en el mundo.

-¡Hermione Jane Granger!-Dijo el chico sin soportarlo más.-Quieres dejar de decir cosas por lo bajo y hablar conmigo, ¿qué coño te pasa?-Añadió Draco.

La reacción de la joven no se hizo esperar, pero eso no quiere decir que no sorprendiera a Draco. Hermione fijó su vista en los ojos grises del chico, lo que Draco vio en ellos no le gustó nada, su calidez había desaparecido y ahora los ojos castaños solo mostraban miedo, culpa y arrepentimiento. Instintivamente Draco la abrazó. Por su parte Hermione dejó de mostrarse indiferente ante lo que ocurría, dejó de mostrar esa cara de seguridad y control que enseñaba a todos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se derrumbó. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, hechó que asustó aun más al rubio. Él sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero ese llanto mostraba que era algo grave, muy grave.

Después de un buen rato, el llanto de la chica desapareció y dio paso a un largo e intenso silencio que fue roto por la chica.

-Draco, he sido una idiota, una verdadera idiota.-Ante eso el chico sonrió, nunca esperaba oir esas palabras de la brillante Hermione Granger-No me mires así, ¿quieres?-Dijo mordiéndose el labio y arrugando el entrecejo. -Draco-su tono de voz cambio a uno serio-he...he de...puff-La paciencia del chico no aguantaba más.

-Por favor Hermione, ¡habla de una vez!-Dijo el chico, por primera vez, Draco Malfoy mostraba sus sentimientos, mostraba su nerviosismo.

-He de matar a tu tía, he de matar a Bella- La cara del chico pasó de un blanco impoluto e inexpresivo a mostrar una gran preocupación. Bellatrix no era precisamente alguien muy cercano para Draco, no es que les uniera un gran cariño pero él no era tonto y sabía de sobra que su tía era muy buena en la lucha, que le gustaba matar y que no tenía ninguna moralidad que se lo impidiera, por el contrario, Hermione tenía unas fuertes normas morales que le impedía desde devolver un libro tarde a la biblioteca hasta matar a una persona por muy amenazada que se viera, pues si algo le gustaba por encima de todas las cosas a Draco era esa capacidad de la chica por ser inocente, por ver un punto bueno en todo el mundo...

-¿No vas a decir nada?-Preguntó Hermione algo temerosa.

-Tenemos un problema, Herms. Mi tía no es precisamente bondadosa, no es ninguna ovejita, es un lobo sanguinario y...-

-Y yo soy una ovejita, ¿no?-Interrumpió la chica algo molesta, sabía que en el fondo el chico tenía razón, pero su orgullo habló por ella.

-Pues si, Hermione, al lado de mi tía eres una ovejita, casi me atrevería a decir que Voldemort también lo es, tu no la has visto, tu no la has tenido todo el maldito verano dándote clases y contándote batallitas...¿No hay otra opción?- Terminó el chico algo acalorado.

-No, Draco, no la hay. Es o ella o yo, esa es la cuestión o ella o yo...-Dijo Hermione más bien para ella misma que para nadie más.

Los días pasaron y las conversaciones con Sirius y Narcissa no habían logrado tranquilizar a cierta castaña. Se pasaba el día en tensión, tanto era así, que lanzó un _Desmaius_ a Ron sin darse cuenta que era él. Por otra parte, había decidido alejarse momentáneamente de Draco pues podría volverse en su contra, Bella podría hacerle daño por estar con ella y aunque el chico había dado un no rotundo a la propuesta de Hermione, ella lo evitaba cada vez que podía. Ese hecho no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de sus amigos.

-Malfoy, ¿podemos hablar?-Le interceptaron un día por los pasillos Harry y Ron.

-¿Tengo otra opción?-Contestó el rubio.

-Realmente, no.-Contestó Harry.-¿Qué ha pasado entre Hermione y tu? ¿Qué le has hecho?-Increpó el pelirrojo.

-Weasel, no me toques las narices. Yo no le he hecho absolutamente nada a Hermione-La viejas rivalidades volvieron a aparecer después de un tiempo de paz.

-Malfoy, no somos idiotas, ella te evita y hece unas semanas erais inseparable, algo ha pasado y tu tienes que ser el culpable, no hay otra.-Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-A lo mejor tu hermanita tiene algo que ver en todo esto, Weasel, ¿por qué no le preguntas a ella? Aunque claro, la pequeña Weasley es una pobre inocente...-Draco culpaba a Ginny de que Hermione hubiera aceptado la ayuda de Bellatrix, sabía que no toda la culpa era de esa pelirroja, pero si la gran parte.

-Ginny no tiene nada que ver, Malfoy, nada que ver.¡Tu eres el culpable!-Gritó Harry.

-Eso ya lo has dicho Potter, siempre buscando culpables en Slytherin, pero esta vez no ha sido así. Pregúntale a tu adorada Ginny que hizo hace unas semanas al idiota de Seamus, a ver que te cuenta y luego hablamos- Sin darles tiempo a replicar, Draco se fue, no sin antes dar un pequeño empujón a Harry para abrirse camino.

-¿No creerás que tiene razón?-Preguntó Ron a su amigo. Harry, por su parte, tenía una gran duda, no era la primera vez que Ginny se metía en líos, en su mente apareció los recuerdos de su segundo curso, del diario...Ginny no lo hacía a propósito, pero tenía una pequeña tendencia hacia las artes oscuras.

-No lo se, Ron. Tendremos que hablar con ella-Contestó el moreno.

Antes de la cena, Harry se encontró con la pequeña Weasley.

-Gin, tenemos que hablar- Esas palabras no auguraban nada bueno.

-¿Pasa algo, Harry?-Preguntó Ginny.

-¿Tu sabes algo de lo que le pasa a Herms? En qué anda metida, ¿no es cierto?-Ante esas palabras Ginny sentía como una losa le caía encima. Últimamente, Draco la trataba algo mal, le decía que todo era su culpa y ahora era Harry. Blaise estaba algo distante, él decía que estaba muy ocupado, pero ella sabía que era por su amigo. Un día le dijo que Draco le culpaba a ella de la situación de Hermione y la culpa que ya sentía la pelirroja se manifestó con más fuerza.

-Si, Harry. La verdad es que yo no quería, pero...tampoco la obligué. No es justo que todo el mundo me culpe a mi...-Añadió la chica un poco a la defensiva.

-Pero Ginny, Malfoy no puede tener razón, tu no haría nada malo a Herms-Interrumpió su hermano mayor, estaba atónito.

-No, Ron, Malfoy no tiene razón, para él es muy fácil culpar a los demás, pero ¿y él? Todo empezó porque Herms le quitó la marca, luego fue por Seamus, pero todo empezó con él.-Se defendió de nuevo.

Mientras les contaba todo a su hermano y medio hermano, en el terreno cercano al campo de Quidditch, otra conversación tenía lugar.

-Herms, esto no puede seguir así, es absurdo y tu lo sabes-Decía Draco.

-Pero es por tu bien, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?-Añadió Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y salio corriendo, no se daba cuanta de la dirección que había cogido, estaba adentrándose en el Bosque Prohibido, al verlo, Draco la siguió con más ímpetu.

-Hermione, ya vasta. No quiero que sigas huyendo de mi, mira donde estamos, ni siquiera tienes cuidado- Le regañó el chico. Por su parte Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir, a su mente le vino el recuerdo de su primer año en la escuela, cuando fueron castigados en el Bosque Prohibido.-¿De qué te ries?-Preguntó el chico, definitivamente su querida Hermione había perdido el jucio, él la estaba regañando y ella se reía.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer año?-Preguntó la castaña acercándose al chico.

-Si, pero no se que tengo que recordar en este lugar-Contestó algo molesto. Odiaba que ella supiera más cosas que él y más cuando se trataba de algo en lo que él estaba presente.

-Eras un chivato- Dijo la castaña aún más cerca. En ese momento Draco recordó lo del dragón y el castigo.- ¿También te chivarás ahora?-Preguntó susurrándoselo al oído.

-Puede que haga una excepción- Si darle tiempo a reaccionar, Draco se apoderó de los labios de la chica, esos que tanto había hechado de menos, esos que le hacían tocar el cielo y el infierno a la vez. Unas palmadas interrumpieron la escena.

-¡Pero qué conmovedor! Sobrinito, no sabía que te gustaran estos sitios, te hacia más como tu padre, tan refinado él- Dijo Bellatrix.-Mi querida ratita, no has sido muy buena desobedeciéndome, tendré que enseñarte la lección y que mejor modo de tener un testigo de lujo, ¿no crees sobrinito?- Dijo la mujer. Con un agil movimiento de la mano sacó su varita y separó a ambos jóvenes. Después sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lanzó un _Cruccio_ a su aprendiz. Cuando se cansó de ello, la dejó levantarse, que recuperara el aliento.

-Vamos, Hermione, haz un poco de honor a las clases que te di. Defiéndete- Cuando la castaña iba a usar su varita, Bella se la quitó, ni siquiera usó la magia, la debilidad de haber aguantado varias maldiciones permitieron a la mujer quitársela de las manos.

-¿Qué me dices, Draquin, te gusta el espectáculo?-Draco estaba intentando liberarse de las cuerdas invisibles que le impedian moverse.-Yo, sin embargo, me aburro-

-_Avada Kedavra_- Draco contempló la escena horrorizado, los ojos sin brillo de Hermione le parecieron tétricos. Su tía sonreía.-Una pena, podría haber tenido un gran futuro, pero eligió mal-Se volvió hacia su sobrino.-¿Qué vas a elegir tu? Decídete pronto o acabarás como ella-Sin más, Bella desapareció.

La presión de las cuerdas se fue y con ello Draco corrió hacia el cuerpo de Hermione, no podía creerlo, no quería. Una lágrima empezó a correr por su mejilla y después otro.

-Lo siento, perdóname, no debí seguirte hasta aquí, no debí besarte-El llanto del chico era tan profundo que no le permitía hablar.

Cualquiera que viese esa escena hubiera pensado que ese chico estaba loco, se mecía, maldecía y abrazaba el cuerpo de la chica.

Bastante más lejos de allí, Bella entraba triunfante a la llamada de su señor.

-¿Y bien, Bella?-Preguntó Voldemort.

-Está hecho, señor, ella está muerta-Contestó Bellatrix

-Bien hecho, me querida Bella, sabía que podía confiar en ti, puedes irte.-Esas palabras lo eran todo para Bellatrix Black, absolutamente todo. Estaba feliz, se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero no pudo terminar su camino, ante los ojos de su orgulloso señor, Bellatrix calló al suelo.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Bueno, he regresado, por fin estoy de vuelta._

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que no me mateis, que no me odieis. Se que he avandonado un poco la historia, que este capítulo es impactante, que ¡he matado a Hermione! Lo se, pero por favor no hagais lo mismo conmigo. Espero subir prontito el próximo capítulo, pero aviso de que ya no quedan muchos, llegaré al 25-27 como mucho._

_Bueno, espero vuestra opinión. GRACIAS POR LEERME._

_Con mucho mucho cariño, Angels (",)._


	21. SORPRESAS

**Sorpresas:**

-Bien hecho, mi querida Bella, sabía que podía confiar en ti, puedes irte.-Esas palabras lo eran todo para Bellatrix Black, absolutamente todo. Estaba feliz, se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero no pudo terminar su camino, ante los ojos de su orgulloso señor, Bellatrix calló al suelo.

Por primera vez desde que Tom Riddle había dejado paso a Voldemort que este tuvo miedo fue al enfrentarse en un batalla a Lily Evans, su pureza le desarmó. La segunda vez que volvió a sentir esa sensación, fue al mirar a los ojos de Harry Potter antes de "matarlo". Se juró no volver a sentirlo, pero ahí estaba él, tan poderoso y frío y temblando de la cabeza a los pies al ver a su más fiel seguidor derrumbado frente él. Se acercó a la mujer, se arrodillo muy cerca de su cabeza y agarrando esta entre las manos, la apoyó en sus rodillas.

-Mi mi señor...-La voz de Bellatrix dejó de salir. -Le he, te he fallado Tom-Voldemort sintió una leve punzada en su corazón.

-Déjalo Bella, todo está bien así-Silencio-Has sido mi más fiel seguidora y nunca me has fallado- Voldemort espera que la morena muriese pronto, no podía resistir esa situación de debilidad, simplemente no podía, le recordaba a cuando todavía no era temido, a cuando era un simple alumno, a cuando era otro mago más.

El pulso de Bella iba disminuyendo a la vez que el de una castaña que era abrazada por un rubio lleno de dolor, se recuperaba. Era débil, casi no se notaba pero Draco Malfoy oyo ese "bom-bom" que tanto deseaba oir, miró a su Hermione, pero nada, seguía inmóvil, inerte. Estaba volviéndose loco, solo podía ser eso.

Otra vez, ese corazón estaba vivo, no podía ser otra cosa, era el latido de un corazón. Apoyó su oreja cerca del corazón de la chica, pero nada, no había sonido alguno.

-Estás loco Draco, ella está muerta y no va a volver-Se decía una y otra vez el rubio. Lo cierto era, que si alguien huviera visto la escena, lo hubiera tachado de loco.

Sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo, el chico sonrió, nunca había tenido verdadera fe en ello, pero ahora, no era fe era devoción. Se acercó lentamente al cuello de la chica, agarró la cadena y sostuvo el objeto que de ella colgaba. Se anillo, ese que tanto había llevado, del que tanto había presumido, ese mismo que regaló a la chica las pasadas Navidades, ese anillo, ese y solo ese era del que provenían esos latidos.

Lentamente, el corazón de Bella dejó de latir para dar paso a otro corazón latiente. Hermione, abrió la baca para coger todo el aire que pudo, se incorporó desaciéndose del abrazo del chico, para volver a abrazarlo más fuerte si era posible.

-¡Hermione! Mi Hermione, ¿qué iba a hacer yo sin ti?-El chico besó a la chica, luego su mejilla, sus ojos, no sabía que parte de su rostro había besado y cual no.

-Ddraco, Draco-Silencio.Mirada entre ese mar gris y ese mar miel.-Te quiero-Draco no pudo resistirlo, beso a la chica.

-Yo te adoro, Herms-Contestó el rubio. -¿Qué ha pasado?-

-No lo se, creo...-Un fuerte gritó salió de la boca de la castaña a la vez que dirigía su mano hacía el antebrazo en el que tenía su tatuaje, subío la manga, el tatuaje estaba desapareciendo. Draco miró la escena asustado, preocupado y confundido.-Creo que me mareo-Esas fueron las últimas palabras que recordaba haber dicho la chica.

Tras dos semans en la enfermería, cientos de visitas de sus amigos y la presencia inseparable de Draco, Hermione Granger volvió a abrir los ojos, al hacerlo se encontro con unos ojos azules que la miraban a través de unas gafas de media luna.

-Pro, profesor Dumbledore-Dijo la castaña.

-Señorita Granger, ¿cómo se encuentra?. Creo que debemos mantener una pequeña conversación-Añadio el hombre.

-Bien, o eso creo.-Fue lo único que respondió la chica.

-¿Alguna explicación sobre lo sucedido?- Silencio, la castaña negó con la cabeza.-Vera, señorita Granger, Hermione- El profesor se acomodó en una silla cercana a la cama. -Creo que debe agradecer al señor Malfoy su regalo y el que no se haya saparado de usted, el profesor Snape tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para que volviera a las clases.-Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir como una tonta.-Ese anillo-Dijo señalándolo-le ha salvado la vida, pero también hay otro hecho importante. Creo que ahora es libre, que ya no tiene ninguna conexión con Bellatrix. ¿el por qué? Ella no te dejó luchar y en su orden, el respeto entre sus componentes es fundamental. No se lleve a engaño, si usted está viva es por la magia del anillo. Si Bellatrix está muerta es por su poca lealtad a las Grey.-Ante esa revelación Hermione se quedó perpleja, nunca hubiera imaginada eso. Lo del anillo lo imaginaba, pero lo otro...-Bueno, ahora descanse, que en breve tendrá varias visitas-Con esas últimas palabras, Dumbledore revolvió el pelo a la chica y se despidió.

A los cinco minutos, en la enfermería apareció la inconfundible voz de Draco Malfoy.

-Señor Malfoy, estamos de suerte, la señorita ha despertado- Dijo la enfermera. Al oir esas palabras, Hermione se hizo la dormida y Draco corrió hacia su cama. Tras observarla unos segundos, decidió que si ella quería jugar, el jugaría. Se acercó lentamente a la cama, se sentó en el borde y esperó unos segundo que a la actriz improvisada le parecieron horas. Después de eso, acercó un dedo al cuello de la chica y empezó a recorrerlo, pacientemente, esperando a que ella reaccionara. Por su parte, Hermione se estaba volviendo loca, ya no podía más. Abrió los ojos y sin darle tiempo de decir o hacer nada, se apoderó de la boca del chico como tantas veces él había hecho lo propio. El beso fue una sorpresa para el rubio por varias razones, por un lado, la chica a la que había visto morir y a la que se dio cuenta querer demasiado, se sintió vacio sin ella, en ese momento con esa acción, se estaba encargando de llenar dicho vacío, de recordarle que ella era su dueña y que todo él le pertenecía. Por otra parte, esa forma de besar, de arrebatar los besos, de no dar tiempo a hacer nada a la víctima, era suya, tenía su sello y ahora mismo lo estaba experimentando, por lo que en el interior de Draco Malfoy se estaba produciendo una tormenta de sensaciones que por primera vez se negaban a ser controladas. Cuando el oxígeno era necesario para ambos, Draco apoyó su cabeza en el hueco que queda entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de la chica, se sentía mareado y deseoso de más besos. Después alzó la cabeza y miro esos ojos color miel, esa naricilla, ese pelo rizado que tanto había temido perder y lo grabó en su mente. La situación que se vivía en esa habitación solo podría describirse como intensa. Esa intensidad se vio interrumpido por una tropa de amigos de lo mas contentos que deseaban volver a tener a su Hermione entre ellos.

-¡¡¡Herms!!!-Gritó una pelirrija mientras corría hacia ella. Abrazó a la chica hechando literalmente a Draco, que aun se sentía flotando en una nube. El resto llegaron con algo más de calma, pero la calma duró poco.-¿CÓMO ESTÁS?- Preguntaron todos a la vez. Ron decía no se que, Harry, Theo, Pansy, Luna...hasta Blaise estaba preocupado. En ese momento Hermione se sorprendio de ver a los "enemigos" por excelencia hablando, riéndose, hasta ella lo hacía. Se dio cuenta de lo feliz y afortunada que era por estar allí, rodeada de esas personas y con todos esos prejuicios olvidados.

La palabra para describir ese día era SORPRESA o eso mismo dijo el propio Sirius Black cuando llegó a la enfermería acompañada de Narcissa, hasta Lucius la fue a ver, aunque obviamente esperó a que el ambiente fuera más familiar, es decir, a que estuviera solo y cuando fue sorprendido por su mujer e hijo no puedo mantener la compostura y sonrió abiertamente a su mujer. Porque si otro persona había cambiado ese era Lucius Malfoy, ahora adoraba a su mujer, a su familia e incluso trataba de llevarse bien con Sirius, pero el merodeador no le ponía las cosas fáciles alegando que un poquito de diversión no hacía mal a nadie.

Pero también hay que tener en cuenta, que en un lugar mucho más apartado, Lord Voldemort también experimentaba esa sensación, porque acababa de comprender que tras intentar durante años enterrar a Tm Riddle, evitar sufrir y con ello querer, en ese momento hechaba de menos a Bella, hechaba de menos sentir y hechaba de menos a Tom Riddle.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Bueno, aquí otro capítulo, espero y deseo que os haya gustado, que ya no tenga que mirar por la calle o el correo por si alguien me persigue o quiere matarme con una carta bomba por lo del capítulo pasado. Me declaro inocente, jeje._

_Espero que dejeis vuestra queridísima y siempre ansiada opinión._

_Pronto actualizaré o no, todavía no lo se, porque no se del tiempo que voy a disponer en las próximas semanas._

_Como siempre con mucho, mucho cariño. Besos. Angels (",)_

_PD: También he actualizado mi otra historia, por si a alguien le interesa._


	22. REHUMANIZACIÓN

**REHUMANIZACIÓN:**

La verdad era dolorosa, eso es algo que siempre había sabido Tom Ryddle, por eso había hecho todo lo posible para dejar de sentir, para no tener que vivir y enfrentarse a ese dolor. Porque Tom quería vivir, pero en la vida siempre hay altos y bajos y esas caídas dolían. La gente te decepciona, no siempre consigues lo que quieres y él estaba dispuesto a todo por no sufrir. Lo que no supo es que tampoco viviría, que ya no habría una marcha atrás...Avandonó a Tom Ryddle para dar paso a Lord Voldemort. Ahora, bastantes años después, quería recuperarlo, había caído de nuevo, estaba de nuevo en esos pozos a los que te lleva la vida, quería vivir de nuevo y para ello sólo había una solución: deshacer los errores del pasado, es decir, recuperar su alma. Esa era la determinación del señor más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, volver a sentir, volver a vivir.

En el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, un chico moreno con gafas tras las cuales había unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda, había reunido a sus amigos. Eso ya no era reunir a Ron y a Hermione, no ahora eran más, estaban Blaise, Theo, Draco y Pansy, todos ellos Slytherins. Además también estaban Luna y Lavander, esta última para sorpresa de todos, pues todos pensaban que era una niña tonta que solo se preocupaba por la moda.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos...-La puerta de la sala de los menesteres se abrió para dejar paso al resto del Ejército de Dumbledore.-¿Pero qué?-Fue lo único que pudo decir el chico.

-Yo les avisé Harry, todos empezamos con ello y es justo que todos terminemos con ello-Dijo Hermione, la verdad es que añoraba mucho esos días de entrenamiento, con Harry de profesor y satándose las reglas...

-Si, Harry, éramos y somos un equipo-Dijo Neville.

-Eso es cierto, bueno, lo que os voy a contar es muy importante y por supuesto debe ser un completo secreto. Hay una sola forma de acabar con Voldemort. Él dividió su alma en siete partes y las protegió con distintos objetos. Ahora quedan por destruir cuatro. El problema es que yo solo se del paradero de dos, uno es la serpiente de Voldemort, que por supuesto es inalcanzable en estos momentos y el otro creo que es un objeto de la casa Hafflepuff...creo que es una copa. ¿alguien la ha visto?-Preguntó con cierta esperanza el chico.

Silencio, todos sabían la copa a la que él se refería, todos jurarían haberla visto.

-Antes estaba en nuestra casa, pero hace dos años se la llevaron, dijeron que era para protegerla... se que está en el colegio, pero no se donde.-Dijo un chico de esa casa.

-Genial, pues habrá que empezar a buscarla, sin levantar sospechas, claro-Dijo Ron, todos asintieron y sin más fueron dejando la sala poco.

Lord Voldemort decidió hacer un viaje a Rumanía, allí esperaba encontrar cierto objeto de un gran valor para todo el mundo y en especial para él que le ayudara a recuperarse. Durante dos días estuvo rodeando el bosque donde sabía que lo había dejado, acercándose al árbol en cuestión, viendo la diadema, pero sin cogerla. Era fácil decir que quería volver a ser humano pero cuando ya podías hacerlo...Al tercer día decidió coger la diadema, regresar a Inglaterra y encerrarse en su antigua casa, allí, donde nadie le molestaría. Comenzó a concentrarse, a intentar deshacer ese hechizo ese que le permitió arrancarse una parte de su alma... Los resultados no fueron muy buenos dado que cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo tuvo que huir, notó la presencia de aurores y por lo tanto se fue sin dejar ni un solo rastro. Ahora el problema residía en encontrar un sitio tranquilo y donde nadie le interrumpiera...

La búsqueda no estaba siendo para nada fructífera, estaban bastante deseperados y decidieron dejar unos días de descanso, es decir, el fin de semana libre. Además, Hermione estaba flotando en una nube desde su "regreso". Draco la mimaba muchísimo, todo eran atenciones pero siempre había alguna pequeña discrusión, era algo inevitable para ambos y en cierto modo cada discursión, traía con sigo una reconciliación, por lo que...a ambos les encantaban.

-Herms-Dijo Draco mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica.

-Mmm-Fue la respuesta.

-Cuando todo esto acabe, toda la lucha, toda esta inestabilidad, seguiremos juntos, ¿verdad?-Preguntó el chico, sorprendiéndola.

-Pues claro, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?-Dijo la chica girándose hacia esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban.

-Porque...Herms, ¿te casarías conmigo?-Dijo el chico mirándola intensamente. Hermione creía que su boca no podía estar más seca, no podía emitir ningún sonido, esa era la realidad.-¿Herms?- Preguntó el chico, estaba poniéndose nervioso al ver que ella no contestaba. Hermione se abrazó fuertemente al chico y empezó a ¿llorar?-Vaya, y yo que creía que era un partidazo...-Dijo el chico para romper el silencio.

-Shhh, ¡claro que me casaría contigo!-Consiguió decir la chica. Después de eso permanecieron abrazados. Hasta que les llamaron al despacho del director.

En Londres, exactamente en Grimmauld Place, esa mañana iba a ser de lo más emotiva. Narcissa no había dormido nada bien, bueno, mejor dicho no había dormido. Se encontraba mal, mareada cada dos por tres y sin mucho apetito. Lucius por su parte, estaba algo preocupado, nunca había visto así a su esposa.

-Cissa, ¿quieres algo? Estas muy pálida, ¿vamos a San Murgo?- Preguntó Lucius, estaba muy preocupado. Tampoco había comido y eso no le gustaba.

-Vaya, prima, ¿qué te ha hecho tu marido? Ya te ha dado un disgusto-Picó Sirius. Narcissa se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentada.

-Ya está bien chicos, sois peores que cuando teníais quince años...-Dijo la mujer.

-Eso díselo a tu querido primito, es él quien empieza...-Se disculpó su marido.

-Lucius, dos no se pelean si no quieren, yo no soy el culpab...-Sirius no pudo terminar porque vio como su prima caía al suelo. Se había desmayado. Sin pensarlo, ambos, la cogieron y se la llevaron al hospital.

Una vez allí los medimagos estuvieron realizando pruebas a Narcissa, Lucius estaba deseperado, nadie le decía nada.

-Cálmate, seguro que no es nada-Dijo Sirius al borde de un ataque de risa, nunca había pensado estar en un hospital con Lucius y encima histérico.

-Si no fuera nada no tardarían tanto, ¿no crees? Debería avisar a Draco, o todavía no, mejor cuando sepa algo, si si, cuando sepa algo-Lucius se sentó al lado de Sirius, pero como un muelle se levantó cuando vio venir al medimago.

-Señor Malfoy, su esposa está perfectamente, ya pueden irse-Dijo el medimago.

-Pero, ¿qué le ha pasado?-Cuestionó el rubio algo indignado por la poca información.

-La señora Malfoy me pidió que no le dijera nada, que ya lo haría ella. Aquí respetamos la opinión de los pacientes. Buenas tardes-Dijo antes de irse algo ofendido.

-Cissa, no piensas decirme nada-Eso era lo que llevaba diciendo Lucius toda la tarde.

-Luego, cuando llegue mi primo-Contestaba ella.

-Pero YO soy tu marido, merezco una explicación.-Saltó el rubio sin soportarlo más. ¿Qué pintaba allí su primo? ¿por qué sonreía tanto su esposa si venía del hospital?...Todas esas preguntas y más recorrían su mente.

Se escuchó ruido en el salón, Lucius corrió hacia allí.

-Ya era hora, ¿hijo? ¿qué haces tu aquí?-Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

-No te lo ha dicho mama, Sirius ha ido a buscarme, pero es que no he podido venir antes, por lo de las conexiones de la red flu y eso...-Dijo Draco algo sorprendido.

-Eso y que no había quien os encontrara...-Dijo el moreno.

-Bueno, aquí estais todos mis chicos, ¿Hermione no ha venido?-Dijo Narcissa muy emocionada.

-Si, estoy aquí-Dijo apareciendo en la chimenea.

-Bien, os tengo que dar una buena noticia, ni yo misma me la creo, pero antes, ¿quereís tomar algo? Si seguro que si.-Cissa salió hacia la cocina y regreso con unas tazas de té. Hermione estaba intentando no reirse, ver al siempre perfecto Lucius Malfoy de los nervios era chistoso.

Draco cogió una taza y se la ofreció a Hermione, pero ella no quería, así que el chico empezó a beber.

-¡Estoy embarazada!-Dijo Narcissa con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Draco tuvo que escupir el líquido para no atragantarse, Lucius se desmayó al oirlo, Sirius y Hermione fueron los únicos que se acercaron a la mujer.

-¡FELICIDADES!-Dijeron a la vez.

-Gracias, ahora te toca a ti, quiero ser una abuela joven- Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de atragantarse...

-¡Madre!-Recriminó el chico.

-¿Qué hijo? Ya sois mayores de edad, teneis 17 años-Contestó la mujer.

-¿Un hermano?-Fue la respuesta del rubio.

-Hermana Draco, una hermana-Contestó su madre sin dejar de mirar a su marido que todavía no había dicho nada.

-Me alegro mucho, madre-Narcissa fue a abrazar a su hijo sin poder evitar soltar unas lagrimillas.

Después hablaron durante un rato, Draco y Hermione se despidieron de todos y regresaron al colegio. Sirius por su parte también se fue, Remus le había mandado una lechuza y avandonó la casa.

-Narcissa, pero ¿cómo?-Fueron las primeras palabras de su marido.

-Lucius, creo que ya eres mayorcito para que te lo explique, ¿no?-Fue la respuesta de la mujer.

-Es que, me ha sorprendido tanto, yo creía que era algo grave lo que te pasaba, no que íbamos a ser padres de nuevo...-Añadio él acercandose a su mujer, abrazándola por la espalda y situando sus manos en la tripa de su querida Narcissa.-¿Una niña entonces?-Beso en el cuello.

-Si, una niña-Contentó ella girándose hacia su marido para besarle.

-Todo será diferente, no más tonterías de sangre ni nada esta vez-Dijo Lucius antes de apoderarse de la boca de Cissa.

Por fin había encontrado el sitio perfecto, era la casa de Snape. Nadie iría allí. Se concentró de nuevo en la porción de su alma que estaba guardada en esa diadema. Después lanzó el hechizo y lo único que se oyó fue un grito desgarrador.

Al rato, si alguien hubiera entrado allí, se hubiera encontrado con una persona, porque a primera vista nadie hubiera reconocido a Lord Voldemort, encogida y llorando. Porque ese era el precio que se pagaba por tenr alma, porque volvía a sentir igual que lo hizo tras cometer su primer asesinato, solo que ahora tenía a cientos bajo sus actos. Porque al verse en el espejo, no pudo ver su cara deformada en forma de serpiente, solo pudo ver a un joven que parecía apuesto pero que tenía un aspecto lamentable y unos ojos temibles, rojos y alargados. Porque allí, en esa habitación, Voldemort adoptó de nuevo a Tom Ryddle y con ello, aunque había sufrido, volvio a sonreir después de mucho tiempo...

Sirius Black, volvió de nuevo a Hogwarts, esta vez para hablar con Harry, y así lo hizo.

-¡Sirius!¿Pasa algo?-Dijo el chico al ver a su padrino.

-Si, Harry, me temo que si-Pausa-Creemos que Voldemort está recultando un ejército. Se han visto movimientos de hombres-lobos y de gigantes...Venía a avisarte-Dijo el moreno.

-Pero, ¿es seguro? Es decir, ¿cuándo será?-Dijo Harry.

-No lo sabemos, tampoco es algo seguro, pero la última vez si fue así, tampoco te preocupes mucho, solo lo digo para que estes alerta, tu y los demás-Dijo el padrino del chico.-Por lo demás, ¿todo bien?-Dijo el hombre para quitar hierro al asunto.

-Si, todo bien. ¿Les pasó algo a los Malfoy?Es que desaparecieron Draco y Herms-Preguntó el chico.

-Si, bueno nada malo. Felicita a Draco, va a tener una hermana-Sin más el moreno se fue, no había tiempo que perder. Nada era seguro, pero toda precaución era poca.

Harry se quedó bastante pensativo después de eso, recorrió el camino de regreso a su casa como ausente, con ello se perdió, no tenía muy claro donde estaba. Pero la sorpresa que se llevó hizo que recuperase todas sus esperanzas. Delante de él había un cuadro y en el fondo de él, medio escondida por la maleza estaba ¡la copa! Eso merecía una reunión y con ello la convocó. Cuando todos estaban allí, Harry habló.

-Quería decir tres cosas, la primera era felicitar a Draco-Por un momento Hermione se puso un poco tensa, nadie sabía aún su compromiso-por su futura hermana-Hubo unos ohh y unos felicidades que hicieron que el rubio quisiera matar a ese chico en ese momento. Odiaba que Blaise y Theo tuvieran un motivo para burlarse de él y tenía el presentimiento de que su nueva hermana lo sería...-Lo seguno, he encontrado la copa-Algunos aplausos-Pero no se como sacarla del sitio donde está- Upps fue lo que se oyó. Y por último, parace ser que Voldemort está preparando su ejército para la guerra.

-Y, ¿dónde está?-Pregunto Hermione.

-Dentro de un cuadro del quinto piso-Contestó el moreno.

-Mmmm, puede ser que...-Hermione no terminó de decir nada por que fue, pero antes dijo un casi inentendible, -voy a la bilbioteca- que dejó a todos los presentes pensando que la chica estaba algo loca...

A las dos horas regresó, con tres libros y con una solución.

-Bueno, he estado mirando, sería posible sacarla pero también arriesgado-Dijo la chica.

-Nadie esperaba menos-Fueron las palabras de Blaise que se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de la chica.

-No he terminado de hablar, Blaise. Alguien puede introducirse en el cuadro y cogerla, el problema está en que luego no lo podamos sacar, el hechizo consume mucha energía...¿Voluntarios?- Sin darle tiempo a nada, Harry salio de la sala. Al ver que nadie le seguía volvió a entrar.

-¿A qué esperais?-Todos lo siguieron. Llegaron frente al cuadro, Hermione lanzó el hechizo que introdujo a Harry en el cuadro. Cogió la copa. Ahora llegaba lo difícil...Momentos de tensión, máxima concentración por parte de todo el mundo, en especial de Hermione. Todos sabían que ella, por el entrenamiento de los últimos meses era la única que podría conseguirlo...

-_Ressmovilum-_Nadie se atevía a mirar.

-Gracias por ayudarme a levantarme, sois todos encantadores-Esa era su voz.

-¡Harry!-Hermione se fue a abrazarle.

-Bien ahora tenemos que ir a la Camara allí hay colmillos de basilisco.-Todos le siguieron al baño de Myrtle, Harry habló parsel y todos bajaron por el tobogán. La mayoría esaban asustados, pero los dos amigos, que ya habían estado allí, actuaron de guías. Cogieron un colmillo.

-El honor te pertenece, Herms-Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. La chica cogió el colmillo, estab de los nervios con todo el mundo mirándola. Con determinación, cogió la copa, el colmillo y miró brevemente a Draco para buscar apoyo moral. Después lo clavó. La copa se quebró y todo el mundo aplaudió y sonreó. Lo habían conseguido.

En otra parte, Tom Ryddle volvió a sentir un dolor horrible, esta vez supo que lo había producido, ya había vivido esa sensación cinco años antes cuando su diario fua atravesado por el colmillo. Después de que la intensidad del dolor fue bajando, empezó a sentir miedo, su gran secreto había sido descubierto. ¿Cuántos estarían ya destrídos? No podía perder tiempo en comprobarlo.

-¡Colagusano!-Llamó. El hombre vino lo más rápido que pudo. Tom cogió su brazo y convocó a todos sus fieles. Cuando todos hubieron llegado dio un mensaje claro.

-Preparaos, la guerra está próxima. Juntad a los gigantes y a los hombres-lobo. Pronto atacaremos Hogwarts, ya no estoy seguro-Todos se sorprendieron y pronto actuaron, hacía tiemp que Bella les había dado un plan de ataque y actuación para cuando llegara ese momento. Era hora de llevarlo a cabo.

Tom por su parte, se sentó en un butacón frente al fuego, era curioso que después de todo, la guerra no fuera por sus ideales, ahora se veía obligado o luchar por sobrevivir y eso haría.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Lo primero que quiero pedir es perdón, se que dije que actualizaría prontito,he tenido tiempo para poder hacerlo, pero he sufrido una crisis de inspiración. Como ya os dije, la historia está llegando al final y bueno, se le que quiero contar pero lo que iba escribiendo no me convencía mucho, por no decir nada. Al final, mi musa decidió regresar y aquí estoy de nuevo. Bueno, ahora no prometo actualizar pronto porque no tengo tanto tiempo, pero bueno, haré lo que pueda._

_Por favor, como siempre espero vuestros rr con vuestra opinión. Este capítulo es muy emotivo, como veis varios personajes toman decisiones importantes...Bueno, aunque he tardado un poquillo, el reencuentro con mi musa ha valido la pena, hacía tiempo que no escribía un capítulo tan largo..._

_Con esto me despido, espero volver prontito y bueno, dado que se acerca el final, responderé a todos los rr._

_Con mucho cariño Angels (",). Besos._


	23. INICIOS DE LA BATALLA

**INICIOS DE LA BATALLA:**

Los días siguientes a la destrucción de la copa fueron de lo más tensos. Dumbledore organizó una reunión especial y comunicó a todos los alumnos y sus padres de las noticias de guerra venidera. Muchos padres sacaron a sus hijos de la escuela argumentando que ya no era segura. El problema era que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro de toda Inglaterra y no sabías si iban a poder defenderlo.

En Grimmauld Place, Lucius y Narcissa tenían una discursión tras otra y todas sobre un mismo tema: la batalla.

-¡¿Por qué no lo quieres entender Cissa?!-Dijo Lucius un poco abatido.

-¿Y quíen me entiende a mi? ¿Qué pasará cuando mi hijo y mi marido estén luchando y yo esté aquí muriéndome de angustia? No soportaría que os pasara algo y yo estuviera aquí, segura y cómoda...- Narcissa empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.-¿Qué pasará entonces?-Decía una y otra vez.

En ese momento Sirius entró en el salón y la escena le conmovió tanto que sintió el impulso de ayudar al cretino de Malfoy. La verdad, era que ese hombre había cambiado casi por completo con respecto a su familia, que estaba intentando mantener una relación cordiable con él y que había aceptado a la novia de su hijo sin problemas. En ese preciso momento, Sirius Black decidió enterrar el hacha del pasado.

-Lucius, ¿nos dejas un momento a mi prima y a mi?-Por un momento Lucius decidió que no, que ni loco dejaría que ese hombre que tanto le odiaba se quedara a solas con su mujer y le metiera cosas raras en la cabeza...pero al mirarle a los ojos vio que Sirius ya no era el de Hogwarts, que había madurado en tan solo dos horas, justo las dos posteriores a su última discursión.

-Esta bien-Salió del salón y se fue a la habitación que compartía con su esposa. Se sentó en el butacón que había frente a la ventana y esperó.

-Cissa...-Comenzó el moreno.

-¿Tu también? Creía que contaba con tu apoyo, primo-Dijo la mujer enfadada.

-Narcissa, deberías dejar de pensar en tu orgullo. Tendrías mi pleno apoyo para luchar si no estuvieras embarazada, te desmayas cada dos por tres, eres incapaz de controlar tu magia, el otro día intentando encender el fuego casi quemas la casa... No entiendes que no solo pondrías en peligro la vida de tu hija, la tuya, sino la de todo el mundo que te quiere...¡Deja de ser tan orgullosa! Se que es duro quedarse a esperar sin más, pensando cada segundo que puede haber sucedido lo peor y segundos más tarde que todo está bien...pero si tengo que encerrarte en tu habitación como hacía mi madre por hablar de los Potter como gente respetable o porque tu hermana te culpaba de cosas como hablar con un hombre lobo...¡lo haré! Tu marido se ha vuelto un sensiblero porque sino el mismo lo habría hecho, pero esta es mi casa y tu eres la poca familia que me queda...-Durante todo ese deiscurso, Narcissa entendió que había sido una cabezota, que solo había pensado en ella y nada más que en ella. Se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se abrazó a su primo como cuando tenía cinco años y le daba miedo la tormenta.

-Gracias Sirius-Fue lo único que dijo. Sirius la besó en la frente.

-Ve con tu marido, debe estar subiéndose por las paredes...-

-Gracias por aceptarle, se que no ha sido fácil para ti-Dijo Narcissa con unas lagrimillas en los ojos.

-Si bueno...-Dijo Sirius quitando importancia a ese hecho.

Esa noche, Hermione estaba especialmente nerviosa. Apenas cenó, no prestaba atención a lo que la gente le decía, Draco estaba desesperado porque odiaba que la chica se perdiera en sus pensamientos y no los compartiera con él. Una vez se lo dijo y la respuesta de la chica fue un "igual que tu, Draco Malfoy. Sigo sin saber de tu boca tus sentimientos o pensamientos" ese día fue el día en el que Draco dijo su primer "te quiero".

Los alumnos se fueron a dormir sin saber lo que se avecinaba. Tres horas después de haberse quedado dormido, Harry se despertó, al igual que el resto del colegio, sobresaltado por una gran explosión. El momento había llegado.

En los jardines, docenas y docenas de personas intentaban romper la puerta de entrada a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Había gigantes, hombres lobo, mortígrafos y como no, encabezando toda aquella marcha de gente estaba él: Lord Voldemort.

Harry se vistió rápidamente y cuando bajó a la sala común estaban ya todos listos, salieron sin pensárselo, llegaron al Gran Comedor donde había cientos de alumnos preparados para luchar, también estaban los profesores y aurores o civiles que habían sido avidos del ataque.

Segunda explosión, esta vez la berja cedió un poco y los gigantes se encargaron de hacer el resto. Ya no había una barrera física, ahora era el castillo contra los atacantes...

-Bien, escúchenme- Dijo Albus Dumbledore.-Gracias a todos por estar aquí, ha llegado el momento de defender nuestro hogar con lo que sea. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerles a todos...Ahora, repártanse por los distintos pisos. Buena suerte a todos.- Sin más, el hombre se dirigió a una de las ventanas y empezó a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro evitando el avance de varios hombres lobo y de un gigante al que atontó. Pero el solo no podía con todo aquel ejército y pronto vio como cientos de varitas acompañaban a la suya.

El amanecer trajo consigo una gran sorpresa que mermó los ánimos de muchos. El muro izquierdo del castillo estaba cediendo. Pronto sería una vía de entrada al castillo. Cuando cedió definitivamente, entraron al castillos varios mortígrafos que se encontraron con la resistencia de varios de los componentes del Ejército de Dumbledore. Ginny se enfrentaba a un hombre lobo que le iba arrinconando poco a poco. Tocó pared y sintió un miedo enorme de acabar allí sus días, arrinconada contra una fría pared. El lobo saltó hacia ella y por puro instinto cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, nunca sintió el contacto. Abrió los ojos y vio el cadáver de un hombre desnudo, que supuso era el hombre lobo. Bajo el cuerpo reconoció el pelo de un miembro de su familia y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Poco a poco se acercó y comprobó que era Ron. El alivio que sintió al verle moverse, intentado quitarse el cuerpo no se puede describir.

-¡Ron!-Dijo retirando el cuerpo.

-¿En que coño pensabas, Gin?-Fue la respuesta del chico.

-Ronald, estas herido-Esa era la voz de Lavander.-Vete Ginny, ya me ocupo yo-Sin tener claro por qué Ginny se fue, sentía que ese momento le pertenecía a ambos y ella era un impedimento.

Subió las escaleras y se enfrentó a varios mortígrafos a los que aturdió. Después alguien la cogió fuertemente evitando que un hechizo la alcanzara.

-¡Ginny!-Ginny se sintió muy agradecida por ese chico.

-Gracias Draco.-Fue la respuesta de la chica. Él asintió sin darle importancia.

-¿Has visto a Hermione, la perdí en el tercer piso?-Preguntó con cierta angustia el chico.

-No, solo he visto a mi hermano- Ginny volvió a ser agarrada fuertemente, esta vez reconoció rápidamente el tacto de esas manos. El chico la abrazó fuertemente.

-Esto chicos, me parece genial que os querais y eso, pero en otro momento-Draco trajo de nuevo a la pareja a la realidad. Justo a tiempo para evitar que los tres fueran aplastados por el techo que empezaba a caerse.

Mientras tanto, en la tranquila Grummauld Place, Narcissa tenía la vista fija en el fuego. Por su cabeza pasaban cientos de imágenes de su vida. Su primer beso con Lucius, su primera borrachera por culpa de los merodeadores, las discursiones con su hermana, su primera vez, la carita de Draco al nacer...Tantos momentos...Sin embargo, había uno, que se repetía una y otra vez. La despedida que había tenido lugar tan solo unas horas antes:

-Cissa-Su marido la había despertado dulcemente.- Nos vamos- Eso le había quitado todo el sueño de golpe.

-Prométeme que volverás, que quidarás de tu hijo-Exigió la mujer aferrándose a la camisa de su marido.

-Lo haré-Después de eso, la besó como pocas veces lo había hecho. Aprovecho el momento que se separaron para coger aire y dejó la habitación sabiendo que si no lo hacía en ese momento no lo haría nunca.

Seguía mirando fijamente, esperando que las llamas pasaran a ser de color verde, anunciando la llegada de alguien, de noticias...Pero nada. Nadie aparecía.

Hermione solo veía humo, sabía que Draco ya no estaba allí con ella. Que esa piedra les había separado. Después de eso no pudo buscarlo, había tenido que enfrentarse a varios mortígrafos. Para su sorpresa, Snape estaba allí, luchando contra los mortígrafos, decidiéndose por un bando al fin, no por su fidelidad a Albus, que era infinita. Tampoco por el recuerdo de cierta chica, de esa chica a la que quiso con toda su alma y de la que supo que tuvo su amor, no como él había querido pero su amor en definitiva. No , ahora luchaba por sus propias ideas, luchaba por defender lo que creía adecuado: la libertad. Ambos, estaba protegidos por un muro, agachados.

-Dime, ¿cuántos faltan?-Dijo el hombre.

-¿A qué se refiere, profesor?-Contestó la castaña algo incrédula. No sabía que él supiera de su existencia.

-Los horrocruxes-Contestó mientras lanzaba un hechizo.

-Creemos que tres, la serpiente y otros dos que no sabemos que son.-Dijo Hermione.

-Entonces son dos, la serpiente y...-Un hechizo había alcanzado a Snape, solo lo había aturdido, pero Hermione se asustó mucho. Severus abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Está bien?-Preguntó la chica que había arrastrado el cuerpo hasta un sitio mucho más seguro.

-Bien-Permaneció en silencio, como si estuviera comprobando la situación.- Yo me encargaré de ella. Debes saber que el otro es Harry. Pero con un único Horrocrux las posibilidades son infinitas se necesitan un mínimo de tres para sobrevivir de forma humana, con uno solo, desapareces.-Sin más, Severus Snape se dirigió al jardín sabiendo que su misión no era fácil, pero lo lograría o moriría...

En otro lado del castillo, Luna buscaba deseperadamente a cierto chico. Había decidido que ese día podía ser el final, que podría no haber mañana y que Theo debía saber la verdad. Cuando lo encontro, no le importó que estuviera luchando, no le importó los hechizos que iban y venían, no le importó que el chico la tuviera que empujar para salvarla la vida. Solo le importaba que estaba junto a él.

-¡Theo!-Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

-Luna, ¿se puede saber en que estabas pensando?-Cuestionó el chico todavía asustado.

-En ti-Y sin más le besó. Theo por su parte, al sentir el contacto de la chica, se olvidó de todo, del peligro que corrían. Se dejó llevar.-Te quiero, Theo-El chico sintió como su pecho se inflaba, como le fallaban las piernas y como le gustaba esa chica.

-Yo también, Luna. Yo también te quiero-Y la sonrisa de Luna hizo ver a Theo que en ese momento no podía ser más feliz.

Tom Ryddle, había visto demasiado la batalla sin actuar. Tenía miedo. Sabía que ya no era inmune. No estaba seguro de que todavía le quedaran tres horrocruxes. Pero no podía quedarse protegido eternamente... Fue andando lentamente, con la varita levantada y preparada. Nadie se atrevió a atacarle. Todos sabían que eso era algo entre Harry y él. Si tenía que caer prefería que fuese pronto, le dolía ver como su único hogar, Hogwarts, estaba siendo destruido.

Neville estaba a punto de pasar a ser un héroe. Pero solo a punto, porque estre ese estado de héroe y el de gente normal se encontraba un enorme, y nunca mejor dicho, gigante. Una voz le hizo darse cuenta de que no solo estaba el gigante y él.

-¡Cuidado!-Era la inconfundible voz de su profesor de Pociones. Apartó la pierna en el momento preciso para que una escalofriante serpiente le mordiera en ella. Snape sabía que era su oportunidad, Tom supo que ella estaba en peligro y el miedo le invadió. Eso solo significaba que solo quedaban los finales, que no había otra opción que luchar y caer con orgullo o vender con honor.

Severus se perfiló como el atacante de la serpiente, se creó una especie de círculo donde solo estaban ellos dos. La serpiente a medio erguir. Preparada para el ataque mortal. Él listo para intentar esquibarlo y atacar. El testigo, Neville.

Nagiri atacó, dando en el clavo con sus afilados colmillos. Era ágil y ningún humano hubiera podido esquivar el ataque. El cuello de Snape empezó a sangrar. Neville se quedó paralizado. No sabía que hacer.

-Haaazlllo-Dijo Snape en un último aliento. Esa palabra, ver así a su profesor, le dio a Neville la seguridad suficiente para agarrar firmemente la varita y atacar.

-_Avada Kedabra_- A sus pies cayó la serpiente. Se arrodilló frente a su profesor, intentó taponar la herido pero era imposible. No solo era la sangre, era el veneno el que actuaba. Sin embargo, antes de morir, antes de descansar en paz, de que el propio Severus perdonara sus propios fantasmas, tuvo la fuerza suficiente para decirle a ese chico un "bien hecho". Tras eso el pulso se fue haciendo más y más débil hasta desaparecer. En el rostro de aquel hombre había una sonrisa.

Tom por su parte lo sintió. Se recostó contra uno de los muros. El dolor era enorme. Pero le vio. Vio al chico que vivió. Se recompuso. Sintiendo como cada vez quedaba menos del gran Lord Voldemort. Sonrió. Harry le vio y supo que había llegado la hora. Que después de seis años, este era el definitivo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_HOLA!! estoy aquí de nuevo, con otro capítulo. Con uno de los últimos. Bueno realmente solo queda otro más. Espero que os haya gustado, que no me tireis tomates a la cara porque sea muy malo el capítulo... Sientiéndolo mucho, he tenido que matar a Severus, en un principio le iba a dejar vivo, pero me parecía un final demasiado dulce para ese personaje. Y mira que me gusta, pero no puedo hace que esto sea un cuento de color rosa._

_Bueno, muchos besitos a todos. Con mucho cariño, Angels ('';)_

_PD: Por favor, dejar reviews con vuestra opinión._


	24. LA BATALLA FINAL

**LA BATALLA FINAL:**

Ambos sabían que era el momento crucial, que solo quedaría uno o tal vez ninguno. Por su parte, Harry sintió como un nudo se formaba en su estómago, como le costaba respirar e incluso como las piernas amenazaban con no aguantar su peso, en pocas palabras, estaba acojonado. Siempre había tenido a su lado a Hermione y a Ron y ahora por más que los buscara no estaban, no sabía si sus amigos vivían aun. Tampoco veía a Sirius, ni a Remus. Nadie que le diera esa fuerza que necesitaba.

Y que decir de Tom, porque ahora más que nunca era Tom Riddle, porque ya no quedaba ningun rasgo físico del antiguo Lord Voldemort. Ahora era el momento definitivo, ese _Avada Kedabra_ sería el único que en verdad tendría valor, ninguno de los muchos anteriores sería como aquel.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, la gente de ese piso había dejado de luchar, se había formado un círculo que cercaba a los dos enemigos. Ya no había escapatoria, ese era el final de todo y el comienzo de una nueva era. Ganara quien ganara.

En otra parte del castillo, un hombre rubio luchaba sin piedad con los que en otro tiempo llamó "amigos". Ahí estaban Crabbe y Goyle.

-Eres un asqueroso traidor, Malfoy. Siempre creias que eras superior a nosotros pero la realidad es que eres peor que un sangre sucia-Dijo Crabbe.

-Y dinos, ¿dónde esta Narcissa? Escondida, ¿seguro que está a salvo?-Esas palabras hicieron que el miedo apareciera en Lucius. Él había dado por hecho que ella estaría segura allí. La verdad es que no Crabbe ni Goyle sabían donde estaba Narcissa, no la habían visto, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera luchando. Aprovecharon ese momento de debilidad porque ambos sabían que las oportunidades eran pocas.

-_¡Avada Ked..-_

-_Expelliermus-_Ese era Remus Lupin. A su lado, Tonks.

-Primito, deberías estar más atento-Dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, pues del impacto de oir el hechizo, se había tropezado.

-Un hombre lobo que solo lanza un _expelliermus_, menudo cobarde-Dijo Goyle.

-Bueno, veremos quienes son los cobardes en Azkaban. Creo que tu hermano de suicidó antes de entrar con medios...como decirlo...muggles. ¿Tendrás tu el valor?-Replicó Remus. Tras eso les entregó a otros aurores y siguieron bajando pisos.

-¿Habeis visto a mi hijo o a Hermione?-Preguntó Lucius.-Lupin, la casa de Sirius es segura, ¿no?-

-Tranquilo Lucius, todos estarán bien-Contestó Remus con una sonrisa que trasmitía toda la seguridad y calma del mundo. Lucius Malfoy asintió y volvió a respirar con mayor seguridad.

En el quinto piso, una chica castaña presenciaba la batalla campal que estaba teniendo lugar entre dos viejos conocidos: Colagusano y Sirius Black.

-¿A quíen acusaras ahora de tus actos, rata?-Dijo el moreno.

-¡Sirius!-Grito Hermione. El grito aunque no muy efectivo hizo que el hombre esquivara el hechizo pero se quedó tendido en el suelo. Hermione palideció por un momento.

-A ti te buscaba yo, asquerosa sangre sucia.¡Tu cambiaste a mi hijo!-Dijo el señor Nott.

-Theo era y es una magnifica persona, es una suerte que no tenga ningún parecido con usted- Contestó la castaña muy segura.

-Te vas a tragar esas palabras, Colagusano haz algo útil y ayúdame a pasar un buen rato con esta señorita. Verás vamos a jugar a un juego muy divertido. ¿Podrás salvarte tu y a el idiota de Black?- Dijo el hombre mientras se reía.

Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba en inferioridad, eran dos y Sirius no era de gran ayuda por el momento. Pero la suerte estaba de su lado, porque en ese momento entraron Lucius, Tonks y Remus.

-A mi se me ocurre otro juego, Nott-Dijo arrastrando las palabras con elegancia Lucius.

-¿Si? ¿Cúal, pegarme con una margarita?, ahora que eres un traidor...que más puedes hacer-

-_Avada Kedabra-_Dijo el rubio. -Ahí tienes tu margarita, Nott.-

Remus por su parte, estuvo atento a los movimientos de su examigo. Impidió que se transformara en animago.

-¿Ibas a alguna parte, Colagusano?-Dijo Remus.

-Cállate asqueroso hombre lobo-Remus tardó un poco en reaccionar, lo justo para que Sirius despertara de su golpe y vengara de una vez por todas a sus amigos, su estancia en Azkaban, todo.

-Cállate tu, _Avada Kedabra-_Dijo Sirius.

-¡Sirius, estás bien!-Dijo Hermione abrazándolo. Ese hombre había pasado a ser su padre, esa persona en la que siempre podía confiar y con la que siempre se sentía segura.-Me asustaste-

-Lo siento, Herms-Dijo devolviéndola el abrazo.

Después de eso, se giró hacia los presentes y vio a Lucius.

-¿Sabes algo de Draco?-Preguntó la chica esperanzada.

-No, esperaba que estuviera contigo-Contestó el hombre.

-Nos separamos en el tercer piso-Dijo la chica apenada.

-Estará bien, Herms-Dijo Sirius.

De vuelta al primer piso del castillo, tres amigos llegaban y se encontraban con la situación. Sin poder evitarlo, Draco Malfoy buscaba como un loco cierto pelo rizado, que le indicara que ella estaba bien. Se estaba desesperando, que más daba en ese momento que Harry Potter estuviera en el suelo sangrando, que importaba que aquel al que Draco recordaba con cara de serpiente ahora no la tuviera, que importaba que Lavander Brown estuviera gritando como una loca no se que de Ron si ella no estaba. Y entonces la vio, vio como corria hacia su amigo, vio como aprovechaba que el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos se miraa en un espejo para curarle las miles de heridas por las que sangraba, vio como le abrazaba y no pudo evitar sentir unos pocos de celos.

La batalla volvía a empezar, allí estaba el niño que sobrevivió recuperado de todas sus heridas, vio como aquella chica que tanto le había fascinado se retiraba del lado del moreno y volvían a ser ellos dos solos.

Draco por su parte la perdió de vista, a ella y a Ginny, Blaise y Lavander. Se sentía estúpido, ¿le habría pasado algo grave a Weasley? Pero todo su miedo se calmó cuando sintió que unos brazos le abrazaban, cuando sintió que ella estaba junto a él.

-¡Draco! ¿Dónde has estado?-Preguntó la chica mientras tocaba una herida que tenía en la mano.

-De fiesta-Contestó el rubio y después la besó.

-Esto Malfoy, no creo que sea el momento adecuado-Dijo ahora Blaise.

-Rencoroso-Dijo el rubio y todos sonrieron.

-¡Ron!¿Qué te ha pasado?-Preguntó Hermione angustiada.

-Un hombre lobo, pero tranquila, no me ha hecho esto, eso fue una viga-Todos respiraron tranquilos y se centraron en su amigo que no estaba del todo bien, volvía a sangrar. Era el momento decisivo.

-¡_AVADA KEDABRA!- _Dijeron al unísono ambos rivales. Embos rayos verdes salieron de las puntas de las varitas en sentidos opuestos. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Albus Dumbledore, lanzó un encantamiento no verbal que hizo que Harry callera al suelo, de modo que el hechizo dio de llano a Moody, dejando su cuerpo inerte, sin vida. El otro rayo de luz verde dio de lleno a su presa, justo en el centro del pecho de Tom Ryddle. Haciendo que su cuerpo cayera al suelo entre gritos de alegría. Harry se recuperó del atontamiento mientras era abrazado por su padrino y por Remus.

Y así entre gritos de alegría que celebraban la caída de Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy decidió regresar a casa, junto a su querida Cissa y su pequeña.

Narcissa Black, se encontraba durmiendo enfrente de la chimenea, lo había querido evitar por todos los medios, pero desde que estaba embarazada...era imposible. Y así se la encontró Lucius y no pudo evitar sonreir, estaba guapísima. Se acercó a ella, la tapó un poco con la manta y suavemente susurró en su oido.

-Cissa, despierta-Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de inmediato.

-¡Lucius!-Le abrazó fuertemente y empezó a llorar.

-Ya Cissa, todo ha acabado. Todo va a estar bien-Después de eso se besaron tiernamente y Lucius llevó a Narcissa al colegio, allí los Malfoy se juntaron de nuevo, luego se acercó Hermione, más tarde Sirius y así uno a uno de los nuevos amigos de ese año. Allí como una gran familia todos felicitaron a Harry. Esa tarde, porque tras casi un día entero de batalla, se celebraron los funerales por los caídos, después una cena por la nueva era. Esa vez no hubo cuatro casas, solo una enorme porque en ese momento todos era uno, porque se olvidaron los prejuicios, porque ya daba lo mismo ser de Gryffindor o de Slytherin. Ahora solo importaba la persona que eras.

Si algo se aprendió por encima de todo ese día, fue que el poder es muy tentador pero que hace que el hombre se olvide de sí mismo. El más claro ejemplo de ello era Tom Ryddle. Cierto es que sus circustancias no fueron fáciles. Que buscó el poder por encima de todo, que adopto como propia una causa que no era suya, porque él más que nadie tenía miedo a ser rechazado, a vivir. Creo un monstruo en el que refugiarse pero al final, solo quedó él.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Hola a todos, aquí esta el final de la historia. Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, de verdad os lo agradezco muchísimo. Ha sido una compañía muy agradable. Espero que haya sido igual de agradable para vosotros.**_

_**Sobre el final, que puedo decir, me ha dado mucha pena llegar a él. Ha sido duro, pero ya no he podido retrasarlo más. Primero fueron los exámenes y ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones...era el momento.**_

_**Antes de que me ponga a llorar y se me olviden cosas(las lágrimas ya amenazan con salir) os deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO. Espero que hoy ceneis bien.**_

_**También deciros que aunque nunca lo he hecho, prometo responder a todos los reviews que reciba en este capítulo.**_

_**Sin más muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me apoyaron: DaniiBlack, Amara Malfoy Lestrange, Andreina Malfoy, Ana Karen Malfoy, Nanita44445, Susy, Philana, WpG, NanitaPotter, Pyro y Ludmy. MILES DE GRACIAS.**_

_**Os hecharé de menos, muchísimos besos, os quiero!!**_

_**PD: Habrá epílogo.**_


	25. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO:**

Una niña de doce años caminaba feliz al lado de sus padres. Era rubia, con unos ojos grises característicos de la familia Black. Sin embargo, era la primera Malfoy que no se veía sometida a esa educación estricta y discriminatoria. Tenía amigos muggles y magos. Había ido a un colegio normal hasta los 11 años. Ahora ya había comenzado la aventura.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en la familia Malfoy, pero Hermione temió que no fuera elegida en la casa a la que había pertenecido casi toda su familia, como buena nueva Malfoy, no entró en Slytherin. Estaba en Gryffindor. Ahora eran una familia feliz, sus padres parecían dos chiquillos recién enamorados. Era su hermano el que más había influido en su educación. Él había sufrido mucho durante su infancia, realmente hasta que llegó ella. A ella le debía su nombre y su existencia. Ella era un ejemplo a seguir. Sus padres la querían con locura y su hermano la adoraba. Ella, simplemente, no se imaginaba una vida sin ella. Era su cuñada, pero era mucho más.

Era raro que ese año fuera a entrar a Hogwarts toda una tropa de revoltosos, entraba los Zabinni, dos preciosas niñas, gemelas como buenas Weasley. Potter, un niño de lo más revoltoso, bueno pero con la astucia de su madre. Weasley que era una copia de su madre. También entraba Nott, un niño monísimo con la misma mirada ilusionada de su madre. Pero si algo tenía en alerta a Hermione, era que entraba su sobrino. Sirius era un niño de lo más especial para los Malfoy y el orgullo de su madre. Era curioso para Hermione que a lo mejor se encontraba con su sobrino en su casa, pero esa es otra aventura que quizás algún día ella quiera contar.

De momento, hay algo seguro, las circustancias forman a las personas y ese año en el que termino la guerra muchas cosas cambiaron, pero sobre todo fue el comienzo de un nuevo Hogwarts.

o0o0o0o0o0o

**MILES DE GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO QUE ME ACOMPAÑÓ DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO. GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MÁS GRACIAS.**

**AQUÍ ESTÁ EL EPÍLOGO, POR FIN ME HE DECIDIDO A TERMINARLO, SOLO ME QUEDABA LAS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS, LAS ESCRIBÍA Y LAS BORRABA PORQUE ME DABA MUCHA PENA CERRAR ESTA HISTORIA. MI PRIMER HISTORIA.**

**GRACIAS EN ESPECIAL A TODO EL MUNDO QUE DEJÓ UN REVIEW. ESTA VEZ CONTESTARÉ, Y ES EN SERIO, A LOS RR QUE RECIVA.**

**BESOS Y UN ABRAZO ENORME!!ANGELS (",).**


End file.
